Tulips Are Forever
by Keggy Chaos
Summary: Beckett returns to London after years away working for the EITC. Seeking a wife he claims Lady Sullivan as his own. The only child of his mentor is easily swayed by her infatuation for Beckett. Pre DMC. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The estate of Lord Sullivan looked as impressive as ever as it loomed in the distance. It was a majestic old estate which required a lot of maintenance from various servants within the household as Cutler had come to learn during his stay there many years ago. Vines of ivy clung to the outside of the house, making its way up the trellis and along the windowsills in the same way it had when he had last seen the house. It appeared as though time had not had the opportunity to change the estate and for that fact Cutler Beckett was glad. Even though he had only been home for a matter of days it appeared that everywhere else he had visited since his return had changed in drastic ways, all of which he found rather unsettling. Relatively speaking it had only been a few years since Cutler Beckett had last stepped foot on good old English soil, but with all of the changes he had come across it felt like a hundred years had passed. He had found that many of the old stores and clubs he used to frequent had changed hands many times during his absence He could no longer ask for his 'usual' and have it made without first explaining what his 'usual' was in great detail and even then it was substandard compared with what he remembered. Due to all of this change elsewhere Cutler was all the more relieved to see that Lord Sullivan's estate had not changed in the slightest, at least from what he could see of the outside.

As his carriage neared the estate he took a moment to check that he had everything in order. His newly acquired white powdered wig sat proudly on his head and his dark clothing was as immaculate as ever. At the last minute Cutler had remember to gather some flowers for Lord Sullivan's only daughter, Lady Anastasia Roxana Sullivan. He held before him a simple bouquet of red and pink tulips tied together with a red bow. Cutler would have liked to have brought a more extravagant bouquet along, but he remembered Anastasia's fondness for tulips and thought the simple bouquet would suffice. When Cutler had left Anastasia had only been thirteen years of age and she had shed many tears at the farewell banquet her Father had thrown for him. He had spent many hours before he left consoling her that he would come home safely. During his time off from studying Cutler had often found himself escorting Anastasia around the estate's magnificent gardens. She had insisted that he help her pick flowers to place on the table for that night with an irresistible smile on her face and Cutler could never bring himself to deny her any request, though he did not make his help widely known amongst those within the household. Cutler had first come to Lord Sullivan's estate at the age of eighteen when the Lord had taken him under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know of the business world. For two years Cutler had lived with the Sullivan family whilst he studied and of course excelled in all areas of business landing himself a prestigious career in the East India Trading Company. He had then left the family's company two years later when an opportunity came up that he could not afford to miss, but now his mission was over and he had returned.

The carriage finally stopped outside of the estate and he was greeted at the door by the same doorman who had first greeted him all those years ago. The old man looked just as wizened with age as he had the last time, and as Cutler was led into the parlour to wait for Lord Sullivan he noticed that nothing had changed on the inside of the estate either. The various pieces of furniture were unmoved and the same elegant paintings held their same places upon the walls. Cutler was relieved to learn that some things never changed in a world that was constantly in motion.

Cutler had many pressing business reasons for visiting Lord Sullivan, but the reason he was standing in the parlour had nothing to do with business and everything to do with missing the company of intelligent conversation. The East India Trading Company was full of finely educated men, but to Cutler they paled in comparison to the man who had taught him everything he knew. Not to mention the fact that Lord Sullivan had the finest stock of brandy Cutler ever had the pleasure partaking in. Lord Sullivan of course knew that Cutler was coming to visit, but that did not mean that he would hurry on down to greet him, no, that had never been the way that Lord Sullivan had worked. Cutler did so detest being kept waiting, but Lord Sullivan was the only man he would ever make an exception for.

As he paced around the parlour he allowed his thoughts to drift back to Lady Anastasia Sullivan, she had always been an intelligent young girl and had the strangest ability to remember and recall everything she saw written upon a page. Lord Sullivan had seen to it that she received the best schooling possible to ensure that her intelligence did not go to waste and there was many a time when Cutler had seen her put her older male cousins to shame with the knowledge she could retain. Cutler knew that Anastasia would no longer be the same small, but loud child she once was. He expected that her Mother had put her foot down and commanded that she become a refined young lady, like all of the others her own age. Cutler sneered at the thought that she would be altogether as interesting as his shoe, also like the other young ladies of her age. That is why he was still unwed at the age of twenty-five, he found all the eligible women to be copies of one another, without an original thought amongst them. He would truly hate to see Anastasia crushed into the form of a respectable young lady who would be forced to leave the room during discussions of things deemed to be over her head, the very same things she had once bested her male cousins in years before.

He began to grow restless waiting for Lord Sullivan and was about to take a seat in the chair nearest to the empty fireplace when he heard a door slam shut accompanied by the light clicking of heels against the hardwood floor.

"Cutler? Cutler Beckett is that you?" the voice of a young woman called form behind him.

Cutler turned around to come face to face with a beautiful young woman who could not have been anyone other than Lady Anastasia Sullivan. She still had the same long honey blonde hair, the same wide emerald green eyes and the same large welcoming smile. That was however where the similarities of years passed ended. Anastasia had certainly developed into a fine woman by his high standards. She held herself in a straight backed manner but was just shorter than Cutler. She was wearing an elegantly crafted green dress with a neckline that scooped in such a way that afforded Cutler an excellent view of her breasts, which had been pushed upwards thanks to the corset she wore. As his eyes travelled up and down her body Cutler felt an unmistakeable jolt of pleasure surge through his body, well, he certainly had something to think about tonight, he thought to himself. Her smiling lips were plump and painted a tantalising bright red, what he would give to feel those soft lips against his flesh Cutler thought as he allowed his eyes to continue subtly roaming her body. He found himself suddenly glad that some things had changed during his absence, though this was by far the best change he was likely to see. Cutler bowed to the young lady before him and said, "Yes Lady Sullivan. It is a pleasure to see you once again."

"Please Cutler, you know you are to call me Anna, you need not waste your time with pleasantries," she said smiling at him before stepping further into the parlour room.

"You told me that many years ago Anna, I just wanted to be sure that I still held that privilege."  
>"Of course you do my dear Cutler!"<p>

"I brought these for you in the hopes that you still held your fondness for tulips," he said presenting her with the bouquet.

"Oh Cutler, they are most exquisite! Thank you," Anna said taking the bouquet from his hands and bringing it closer to her face in order to smell the flowers. Anna looked around the parlour quickly, checking for any signs of life apart from Cutler in the room, before stepping up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. His arms reflexively found their way to encircle her waist and soon they were sharing and embrace so close that he could feel every curve of the body he had just been admiring pressed tightly against him. He inhaled the scent of roses clinging to her long hair and felt his eyes drift closed in pleasure. Her lips were placed close to his neck and he had to suppress a shudder as he felt her breath brush against his skin. Before he could further indulge in the feeling of her body, she let go and left his arms.

"You mustn't tell Mother that I did that," Anna said, backing slightly away, "she would definitely not approve of such behaviour."

"As you wish," Cutler replied, he certainly had no intention of mentioning her more than friendly welcome home to anyone, let alone her parents.

"If only everyone agreed with me as easily as you did Cutler! I shall go and find a glass of water for these and then I will take you down to see Father in the paddocks," she said leaving the room in search of a suitable glass. When she re-entered the parlour room she said, "you know Father told me he had a surprise for me today, but I never would have expected it to be your return. You know I am truly glad you came home in one piece Cutler."  
>"I did not encounter any danger on my voyage, but your concern is heart warming nonetheless."<p>

"Oh I know that, Father allowed me to read all of your correspondence letters, but that did not stop me from worrying about you," she said, being as straightforward as she ever was. Cutler offered her his arm and the exited the estate, slowly making their way through the garden.

"You read every single letter of mine then?"

"Of course I did, I did not trust Father to tell me everything of your wellbeing, so he let me read it for myself."

"Should you not have been learning to sew instead of reading confidential documents?" Cutler asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

Anna scowled at Cutler before catching his eye and returning his raised eyebrow gesture, "my Governess attempted to teach me sewing, but she lost her temper with me and flung it across the room. I have never had another sewing lesson since thank goodness, sewing is a terrible bore."

Cutler let out a low chuckle at her response and subtly pulled her closer to his side, "You know, you could have written your own letters to me Anna, I would have been glad to read them."

"I was going to, but Mother scolded me. She said it was a terribly inappropriate thing for me to do, she forbade me to read any more of your letters, but Father secretly let me read them when she was not in the room."

"That is unfortunate," Cutler replied, unsure of how to respond to such a telling statement, but still able to employ his usual diplomacy in situations where it is needed.

"Yes," Anna said with a sigh, "I am sorry Cutler, I did not mean to make things awkward, it is just that I missed you so much. You know no one else would pick flowers with me the way you used to."

"So all you missed was my apparent skills for flower picking?"

Anna turned to face Cutler and said, "You are correct," with a serious look upon her face.

A flicker of emotion passed over Cutler's face ranging from annoyance to anger, but it was quickly replaced with the cold stare Cutler Beckett would become known for. His grip on Anna's arm loosened slightly and for some reason he had yet to place, he felt disappointed with her statement.

Anna saw the brief flicker of emotion pass across Cutler's face and instantly regretted her little joke. Cutler had never been too good at taking humour in his stride and it seemed that this had not improved any during his absence. "I am sorry Cutler, I was only joking, I did not mean to offend you," she said, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. "Please do not be mad with me!" she begged tightening her grip on his arm.

Cutler held her stare for a moment longer, if only to make her squirm under his intense gaze, before allowing his lips to curve into a smile, "only because you look so beautiful when you beg. But you will have to promise to make it up to me later."

Anna froze, she had been hoping that Cutler would notice the changes she had undergone since he had left, even hoping that he would show some sort of interest, but she was not prepared for such a blatant compliment coming from a man who was always so guarded with his opinions. She blushed and thanked him for his compliment and they continued on through the expansive gardens in a companionable silence.

* * *

><p>When Cutler had left all those years ago she had been devastated, thinking that he would never come back, or worse, that he would come back already married to some foreign beauty. For as long as Anna could remember she had been in love with Cutler Beckett and the distance between them had only served to strengthen those feelings. In her eyes he was the most handsome man she had ever come across, with his rounded face and his intensely blue eyes. It never mattered to her that he was shorter than the average man because she had always been shorter than her female peers as well.<p>

For such a small man, he certainly captured the attention of all in the room whenever he entered and he had captured her attention with ease and never let it go ever since. She adored the sound of his voice, whether it was malicious and dripping with venom or silky and full of praise for things she had done when she was a child. He had always been kind to her, unlike the other young men that had been mentored by her Father. He had paid attention to her and treated her like a person in her own right, rather than simply the daughter of someone important.

Even though she had only been a child when he had been with them, it did not make her any less sure of her opinion about him. Anna had always known that there was something special about Cutler Beckett, something that would one day make him into a great man. She was not sure what that something was, but she could see it in her Father and she could see it in Cutler as well. It was a gut instinct that she had always trusted, the moment she met a person she could tell if she would get along with them or not, or if a person had malicious intentions towards her family. At first even her Father had dismissed these gut feelings as whimsy, but after a particularly nasty incident with a shady character by the name of Mr. Saller he had never dismissed them again. Yes, she was sure that Cutler Beckett would go forth to do great things and she could only wish that she would be around to observe such things.

The sound of Cutler's voice broke Anna from her thoughts, but she did not hear the words he spoke for her mind had been a million miles away, "I am sorry Cutler, my thoughts drifting away from me, could you please repeat that?" she asked him.

"I am to be made a Lord towards the end of the month," Cutler stated.

"Oh Cutler that is fantastic! I recall that is what you always wanted for yourself and now you will have it," Anna exclaimed smiling sweetly up at Cutler, "you know I always knew you could do it."

"I remember you and your Father being the only members of a select group of people who believed in me," Cutler said with a far off look in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Everyone else is clearly foolish and they shall see the error of their ways during your ceremony," Anna declared trying to cheer Cutler up. Anna stopped abruptly, causing Cutler to jerk back to her side, the pair were standing in the middle of an open field, just out of sight of the house and halfway to the paddock where Anna knew he Father was. Cutler raised an eyebrow at Anna as he watched her head swivel around him as if she was looking for something. She boldly took a step forward, her body pressing against Cutler's in the same forbidden way as before, "I want to give you a present of congratulations for becoming a Lord, but I am afraid of what you might think of my actions Cutler," she said in a nervous whisper next to his ear.

"I have always held a high opinion of you Anna, I doubt there is much you could do which would change such an opinion."

"Close your eyes then," she commanded, a hint of nervousness still present in her voice.

Cutler nodded in response and shut his eyes tightly, not knowing what it was that he should be expecting. He felt her large breasts push against his chest in a manner that had Cutler fighting to keep his hands still, her arms wrapped around his neck and all of a sudden he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press themselves against his cheek. As quickly as the lips touched his skin they were removed again, replaced by cold air and a feeling of sudden loss. Cutler wished he had the gall to turn his head and capture her lips with his own, but he knew that motion would startle her and that was the last thing he wanted after being away for so long.

"You may open your eyes now Cutler," Anna whispered.

Cutler's blue eyes opened and instantly locked with Anna's innocent green orbs.

"That may be the only congratulations present I have received thus far, but I am sure it will remain my favourite," he said to the blushing girl standing before him.

"Then you are welcome," she said quietly. It should be a crime to be as charming as Cutler is, Anna thought as she threaded her arm back through his and they continued along to the back paddock where her Father should be by now.

* * *

><p>"Anna my little angel, who is it that you have by your side?" Lord Sullivan called out from his position sitting on the back of his favourite horse.<p>

"Hello Father!" she called happily, "I have Cutler Beckett with me."

"Ah yes, I see he went and spoilt your surprise, I suppose it is my fault for sending you back up to the house when I knew he would be arriving soon," Lord Sullivan turned his attention to Cutler, "is there no way you could have avoided my little angel?" he said in a mockingly serious manner.

"I could never ignore Lady Sullivan, especially when she is calling my name from across the hallway, my Lord," Cutler replied bowing in respect to the man who was his superior.

"No I suppose you could not, she has yet to grow out of her loud personality as I am sure you have witnessed," Lord Sullivan commented swinging himself off his horse and coming to stand on the ground, more than a foot taller than Cutler

"I have noticed my Lord, but I would not wish for her to change her personality at all," Cutler said in all sincerity smiling at the young woman in question.

"If you intend to continue talking about me as if I am not here then perhaps I should return inside?" Anna suggested with a hint of irritation evident in her voice.

"As you can see my little angel has not lost her hatred of being ignored either. All the maturity I was promised she would gain with age seems to have never arrived," Lord Sullivan said stretching his hand out towards his daughter and ruffling her long honey blonde hair.

Anna scowled at her Father, "Father you know how long it takes to get my hair sitting properly, now Mother will tell me off fiercely for being unkempt around a guest!" she huffed.

Father and daughter argued back and forth in a playful manner as Cutler watched on giving the odd chuckle at some of their comments. Coming back to the Sullivan residence felt like he was truly coming home to a place where he always felt he belonged.

"Oh all right," Anna agreed with a sigh, "but only because you are my Father and disobeying ones Father is a terrible thing for a daughter to do."

Cutler raised an eyebrow, clearly having missed an important part of the conversation during his musings.

"Have fun talking about business beyond a woman's understanding whilst I am forced to endure a hair rearrangement," Anna said with a pout playing across her lips. The same lips which had innocently pressed themselves to Cutler's skin earlier. "Goodbye for now Cutler, Father," she said curtsying and turning to make her way back to the house.

"I never said it was beyond your understanding my dear one," Lord Sullivan said. He then turned to the stable boy who was perched on the fence out of immediate hearing distance, "you boy!" he shouted, "escort my daughter back to the house and then run straight back here, Mr. Beckett will be needing you to make a horse ready for him," he commanded in his loud booming voice.

"Of course sir," the stable boy replied, jumping to attention and following Anna back up to the house.

* * *

><p>Throughout their short horse ride the two men had conversed on subjects ranging from strictly business, to Cutler's upcoming Lording ceremony which Lord Sullivan had agreed to attend with his family, to where Cutler would be staying now that he had arrived home.<p>

"I had my assistant Mr. Mercer leave for England a month before me so that he could purchase the house I decided upon. Almost all of the furnishing have been placed where I want them, there are just a few things left to deal with before I can happily call the place my own."

"How long do you think it will be before you that is all completed?" Lord Sullivan asked.

"It should not be any longer than two days at the most. I never would have thought that moving into a house of my own would be such a difficult task."

"Then you shall stay with us until everything in your home is completed," Lord Sullivan stated rather than suggested.

"Are you sure having a guest would not be an inconvenience to you Lord Sullivan?" Cutler asked, desperately wanting to move straight in to his old bedroom, but not wanting to overstay his welcome.

"I would not have suggested it if I thought so. It is settled then my friend, you will stay in this house with us for as long as it takes you to set up your home here in London," Lord Sullivan said, "you have always been welcome in my home Cutler."

"Thank you Lord Sullivan," Cutler replied.

"Anna will be thrilled to learn you have agreed to stay. I do not think that I have seen her smile quite so large ever since you left."  
>"I fear you may be exaggerating Lord Sullivan."<br>Lord Sullivan let out a small laugh, "Perhaps, but you forget that you were not here. You know she ran after your ship and stood at the end of the dock watching it leave until she could not see it any longer. After that she cried her little eyes out and would not leave her room from a solid week."

"My goodness," Cutler said, his eyes widening in sheer amazement.

"Do me a favour and do not let her know that I revealed that piece of information, I fear she would lock herself in her room and never come out again from, sheer embarrassment."

"You have my word Lord Sullivan," Cutler promised, "I am just glad that someone missed me so much."

"My little angel has always been very fond of you Cutler, none of my other students have ever captured her attention so completely before or after you came along."

"I am glad," Cutler replied, truly amazed that Anna was so taken by him.

"As am I," Lord Sullivan said, "let us return to the mansion, dinner should be ready about now and I for one am starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a warning, this story is rated M for a reason, if you are uncomforatble reading such things skip this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Lord Sullivan sat at the head of the table, he always looked more impressive when he was sitting at the head of a table, it was almost as if it was the place he belonged and anything else simply would not suffice. The table was long enough to fill the entire length of the dining room; this meant that holding a conversation with the person at the other end of the table was near impossible without shouting at them. More often than not Anna was not permitted to voice her opinions on matters which were being discussed as according to her Mother, a girl of Anna's age had nothing of interest to add to an adult conversation. Anna had given up arguing with her Mother's verdict on that matter as she found it ended up causing more arguments, none of which she could be bothered partaking in.<p>

The elder Lady Sullivan sat at the foot of the table, looking thoroughly unimpressed that her husband had just announced a young unmarried man would be staying under her roof for several days. For as long as they had been married her husband had delighted in taking in wayward young men and setting them on the correct path. All of them went on to be successful in their chosen areas and Lord Sullivan could claim to be part of what made them successful. Every time one of his former students returned for a visit he beamed with pride and held great parties to show off their success.

Once Anna hit the age of fourteen Lady Sullivan decided that it was no longer appropriate for handsome unwed men to be staying under the same roof as their much younger virgin daughter. Lord Sullivan was reluctant to cease teaching the young men, but once he caught the young Master Whitlock standing altogether too close to his little angel he finally agreed with his wife. Anna had reached an age where needed to be kept away from young men and their wandering hands and lust filled gazes. When they told Anna of their decision they were rather amazed to find that she could care less if a hundred men came to stay. The only young man whose whereabouts she was concerned with was Cutler Beckett, and unless he was coming back to stay, she simply was not interested.

To Lady Sullivan Cutler Beckett was just another in a long line of students that her husband had forced upon the family throughout the years, the only thing she remembered about the man was that he was short in stature. She was the type of woman to find peculiarities to be hilarious; she even managed to take small jibes at her only child for her lack of height as well. Lady Sullivan had a vicious side to her, a side which her husband had never seen, else he would never have asked for her hand in marriage all those years ago. In Lord Sullivan's eyes his wife could do no wrong, but around everyone else it was evident that she was not as kind and caring as she pretended to be. With her husband she had to act in a certain way, she owed him a lot for saving her from a life of destitution, the least she could do was chatter sweetly to his business partners and their wives. The fact that the wives always had interesting pieces of information went a long way to curb her vicious tongue, but the longer she had to put up with them, the worse her servants suffered the next day.

Anna and Cutler sat opposite one another in the middle of the table, each silently taking bites out of their dinner while Lord and Lady Sullivan had a conversation with one another across the length of the table. Anna was used to this arrangement, she was to simply eat her dinner in silence, then have her dessert, excuse herself and retire to the library where she would be allowed to read for an hour before she was ordered off to bed. This had been the arrangement for as long as Anna could remember, but that did not mean that she enjoyed the routine by any means. She slipped her feet out of her shoes as she usually did and swung her legs back and forth beneath the table where no one could see her childish behaviour as she waited for dessert to be served.

Cutler, her Mother and her Father were all in deep conversation about something, but Anna could not force her mind to concentrate on the words they were speaking. Ever since her Father had announced that Cutler would be staying with them for a few days Anna had been unable to wipe the smile from her face. As if having him back in London had not been enough, now he would be staying so close that she could see him whenever she wanted to see him. She continued to smile and swing her legs under the table as she thought about the things she could do with Cutler while he was staying. Her foot swung a little wider than she was expecting it to do and it collided with Cutler's thigh. She saw him twitch in mild discomfort, but before she could removed her foot, Cutler has seized hold of it underneath the table in such a discreet manner that no one saw his hand disappear. Anna's eyes widened as she felt Cutler caress her ankle and hold her in place while he continued his conversation with her parents. Anna bit her lip at the strange sensations the movements of his fingers was causing, she had never felt such a tingling all the way up her leg like this before.

Anna was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost missed the fact that her favourite dessert of apple pie had arrived. Cutler pulled her foot to rest against him before removing his hand from under the table and picking up his dessert spoon to start his meal. He said nothing to Anna, nor did he give any indication as to what she was supposed to do with her foot placed in such an inappropriate location, so she decided to keep her foot where he had left it.

"Are you feeling sick Anastasia? Your face is terribly red," her Mother stated.

"Oh no Mother dearest, I am completely fine."  
>Lady Sullivan raise a sceptical eyebrow at Anna, but did not press the matter any further, the girl was more trouble than she was worth at times Lady Sullivan confessed to herself. She would have to find her a husband soon so that she could finally move out of the house and Lady Sullivan could have another free bedroom to entertain her guests. The look on her face must have been one of concern for soon her daughter's voice interrupted her thoughts again.<p>

"Please do not worry Mother, I truly am fine," Anna insisted. She raised her eyes to see Cutler smirking at her embarrassment. She scrunched her toes up and rubbed her foot lightly against the material of his trousers, the heel of her foot grinding against his crotch in the most delightfully pleasing way. Cutler's eyes widened at the sensation and he could feel a tightening begin in his trousers. Cutler's eyes met with Anna's green orbs only to discover that she was smirking at him this time.

Cutler watched her intently as she raised the spoon covered in apple pie to her plump red lips. Anna's mouth opened slowly and she swallowed her food down before licking her smiling lips and savouring the taste. She had no idea how intently Cutler was watching her, how he was studying the movements of her lips and tongue as she ate and she certainly had no idea as to what her actions were doing to his body.

It had been a long time since Cutler had indulged in pleasures of the flesh, choosing to abstain and focus on his career rather than sink into nameless women who would take him for all that he had. His arousal had been growing ever since he laid his eyes upon the fully grown body of Anna Sullivan. Her wayward foot colliding gently with him had been just the stimulation he had needed. The movements she was making caused his arousal to grow and strain against the fabric of his trousers. He had never been happier to simply sit at the dinner table and enjoy the conversation of Lord and Lady Sullivan, or at least that is how they would see his actions. Cutler found there had never been anything more exciting that holding a normal conversation while secretly having his arousal rubbed by a beautifully innocent young woman underneath the table. If he had been a bolder man he would have unbuttoned his trousers and freed his erection to rub and grind, skin to skin with Anna, but alas, he was not that bold of a man, more out of fear that Anna would be startled. If he had clear knowledge that she would comply with such actions he would have ripped his trousers open in a manner of seconds and fully indulged in what was shaping up to be his latest fantasy. With each bite of her dessert Cutler felt her foot move gently against him, Cutler dreaded the moment when dinner would be over and Anna would be forced to remove warm foot from applying pressure to his crotch. He was glad for the fact that he was wearing a long frock coat, which would be able to hide his obvious bodily state. He knew for sure that Lord Sullivan would throw him out and never forgive him if he knew just what kind of real pleasure he was getting out of the conversation.

Anna's innocent green eyes widened in curiosity at the bulge she could feel beneath her toes. Cutler subtly placed his finger to his lips in a silencing motion, his icy blue eyes begging her not to say a word about what she could feel. Anna nodded and went to remove her foot, but Cutler held her in place with his other hand. He rubbed her ankle in reassurance to encourage her to continue her soft movements. Anna smiled nervously at Cutler and continued to rub and press against his straining bulge. Cutler was pleasantly surprised at how quickly Anna had moved on from innocently kissing his cheek to giving him such pleasure. It became obvious to Cutler that young Anna had curiosities and urges that she told no one about and he was apparently the lucky man she had set her sights upon.

Anna listened to the conversation between Cutler and her parents, amazed at his ability to hold a conversation as if there was nothing else going on. He was obviously affected by her movements, yet neither of her parents had any clue what was going on beneath the table. She bit her lip and smirked at the thought of what her Mother would say if she had any clue as to what was happening. The thought both thrilled and terrified Anna and she tried not to let any of those emotions cross her face as she slowly finished her dinner.

She knew that as soon as she finished her pie, her Mother would dismiss her, effectively banishing her from the room as they all continued on with their conversation. The longer she took to eat, the longer she could spend in the presence of Cutler, but with each mouthful she devoured she came closer to the inevitable banishment.

"You may go now Anastasia," Lady Sullivan said, waving her hand dismissively at Anna once she noticed the empty plate sitting in front of her daughter.

Quickly Anna removed her foot from its resting place, slid it back in her shoe and stood from the table. She curtsied to her Mother, then to her Father and then finally to Cutler before silently leaving the room. Cutler's eyes followed her out of the room, but other than that there was no evidence that anything other than dinner had taken place.

Anna returned to her bedroom and unceremoniously threw off her dress. She wriggled and struggled out of her corset and threw the cursed thing across the room out of sheer frustration. As usual she was furious at being dismissed so easily, Anna knew she could have added interesting things to the conversation; she was far smarter than her Mother gave her credit for. Silently fuming Anna located her nightclothes and threw them on. Next she wrapped her nightgown over the top and snatched her lone candle from the table next to her bed and stomped down the hall to the library. If she was not allowed to participate in adult conversation involving intelligence, then she would fall into the world of books. Books certainly did not care if she was a young woman who wanted to learn as opposed to being a man who wanted to broaden his mind. The words in her Father's books let her read them without a single care and that is why most of the time Anna preferred books to people.

Anna shut the door quietly behind her and set about looking for a book which she wanted to read for the night. She pulled a heavy book about rare animal species from a high shelf and settled onto the couch to carry on reading from where she had been up to last time. She had no idea how long she had been reading before a knock came at the door, "come in," she called in response.

Lord Sullivan's head pocked through the door, "hello my little angel," he said.

"Hello Father!" she said happily, "did you enjoy dinner and conversation with Cutler?"

"Yes my little one, Cutler has come a long way during his absence. I dare say he is well on his way to great things."

"I always knew he would Father."  
>"I know you did, you always have been a good judge of character," Lord Sullivan said, returning his daughter's smile, "do not stay up too late my angel. Am I correct in guessing that you will want to spend time with Cutler tomorrow?"<p>

"Yes please Father, if it alright with you and Mother."

"I will work on your Mother, but it is completely fine with me. I know Cutler will take good care of you."

"Thank you Father," Anna said leaping from her seat and hugging her Father in gratitude.

"You should learn to better disguise your enthusiasm," Lord Sullivan half-heartedly scolded Anna, "but I am glad to see such a large smile on your face once again."  
>"Mother keeps telling me I need to learn to control my emotions better, she says no man will ever want to marry me if I act like an emotional wreck," Anna said.<p>

"If that is the case then I am glad for your lack of control my angel, I do not believe I am ready to give you up just yet."

"Oh Father, you know if I got married I would come around to visit you every chance I got, so you would never really be rid of me."  
>"That makes me very happy little one, now I am off to bed. Remember not to stay up too late. Cutler is staying in the room next to yours so do not be alarmed if you hear noises coming from that room."<p>

"I could never forget that Cutler is home! Good night Father."

"Goodnight," he replied before slipping from the room and walking down the hall to his own bedroom. He smiled to himself, happy in the knowledge that his daughter was finally smiling properly again.

Anna returned to her seat and continued reading until the light from her candle was so low that it would soon go out. She frowned at her traitorous candle, just as she was at a particularly interesting part in her book the cursed candle decided it had had enough for the night. Anna would need to go looking for a longer candle tomorrow so that she was not disappointed again.

She sighed and lifted the heavy book above her head trying to make room for it on the shelf she had originally taken it from. Anna struggled to hold the book in one hand and find the exact place it had come from. If only she was a little bit taller she would not have any problem whatsoever, but she was the height she was and there was nothing she could do about that little problem. Anna was so caught up in trying to rearrange the shelf that she did not hear the door open and close behind her.

"Allow me," Cutler said whispering in her ear from behind. His voice and his lips so close to her ear sent a tingling sensation down her spine and she had to fight against the urge to turn around and wrap her arms around the devilishly handsome man standing so closely behind her.

Anna let out a gasp of shock as Cutler placed one hand around her waist, gently pulling their bodies together and with the other hand took the book from her and placed it on the shelf just out of her reach. Anna bit her lip out of nervousness and could not seem to find anything intelligent to say, so she just leant back against Cutler and remained silent.

"It is truly terrible when the thing we want the most is just out of reach," Cutler whispered, his lips brushing against the skin of Anna's neck.

Anna was still frozen to the spot, Cutler's arm around her waist and his lips against her neck had startled her into complete silence. She wished she could find the right words, show Cutler just how intelligent she truly was, but nothing would come to her, so she simply nodded in response.

Cutler had stood in the doorway, just watching Anna as she stretched for the shelf she wanted. Her nightgown clung to her curves, but she was still wearing far too much for Cutler's liking. He decided to advance upon her while she still had her back turned and could not see him coming. He smirked at the fact that Anna was so intimidated by his proximity, she was blushing furiously and Cutler was having a hard time keeping his lips from wandering down her neck and tasting her skin.

After Anna had left the dining room Cutler had subtly rearranged himself, his body eventually calming down from its earlier excitement. But now, catching her looking so startled and so vulnerable, he could not stop the telltale surges of pleasure from running through his body. He tightened his grip around her waist and was happy to discover that she did not pull away or demand some sort of explanation.

"Tell me honestly Anna, did you miss me while I was gone?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Anna said softly.

"And are you happy that I have returned to London?"

"Yes, but I would be happier if you were to stay here, in this house forever," she said boldly.

Cutler placed his lips against her neck and planted a soft kiss on her skin, "thank you for your honesty my sweet," he said before adding "you are so beautiful when you are nervous."

"Thank you Cutler," she said giving him a nervous smile.

"Tell me one more thing my sweet," Cutler said, his hand wandering up from her waist to rub at her sides. Slowly his fingers advanced to the side of her breast, caressing her through her nightgown.

Anna let a small whimpering moan escape from her lips, "what do you want to know?"  
>His free hand moved around her waist while the other continued caressing her breast. "Has anyone ever touched you like this before?"<p>

"N-No," she moaned, pushing her chest forward into his gentle hand.

"Do you enjoy the way I am touching you?" his finger trailed lazily around her hardened nipple.

"Yes, yes," she repeated.

"Will you let me be the only one who touches you like this?" Cutler gently pinched her nipple and a stifled scream escaped her plump red lips before Cutler could stop her.

"You are the only one I have ever wanted; ever since I was young you have always been on my mind Cutler."

Cutler kissed her neck for a third time, "then you will promise yourself to me?" he asked.

"I have always been yours Cutler. If you had not gone away I would already be with you, properly," Anna said firmly, she had wanted to marry Cutler for as long as she could remember, what had started out as a childish crush had turned into an infatuation a long time ago.

"It would not have been right, you are an intelligent young woman and you know that Anna. But now that I am to be made a Lord, I am finally worthy of marrying you," he paused before adding, "of course I will have to ask your Father for your hand first."

"Father loves you like the son he never had, of course he will say yes," Anna said biting back another loud moan of pleasure as Cutler rubbed her hip and pinched her nipple again.

"Then everything is perfect for us," he said, spinning Anna around and pulling her body against his front. Her moans had encouraged his trousers to tighten around his erection as it had during dinner. Anna could feel his bulge pressing between her legs and she let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"You should get to bed now my sweet," he said to her.

"If that is what you really want Cutler," she replied smiling at him.

"Believe me when I say I would rather you not leave, but I fear you are far too enticing for your own good my sweet."

Anna blushed in response, "I trust you, goodnight Cutler."

"Goodnight my sweet Anna," he said cupping her chin and bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Anna blushed before she swept from the room and all but ran to her bedroom. When she stood safely alone in her room she brought her fingers to her lips which could still feel the light sensation of the touch of his lips. Her breasts tingled where his fingers had caressed and pinched her and she could feel a strange wet feeling between her legs. She bit her bottom lip in confusion, if she was honest with herself she would have to confess that she had no idea what she had done to Cutler. Sure, she had a fair idea of where her foot had been placed, and she had secretly read enough human biology books to understand the mechanics involved in creating the bulge her foot had rubbed against, but that was as far as her knowledge on the subject went. She sighed in frustration and partial confusion before slipping in to bed and drifting off to sleep.

"So beautiful, so sweet, so delightfully innocent," he said in the darkness of his bedroom. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he thought about the prospect of marriage. It had never seemed all that interesting to him before, but that was when the only potential wives had been the bumbling idiots who had a large inheritance and a small brain. They were well versed in the art of sewing and taking tea, but they could not hold an intelligent conversation to save their lives. Now that Anna was fully developed and just as intelligent as she had been when she was younger he could finally make peace with the idea of marriage. Yes, Cutler could enjoy married life if it involved being with Lady Anna Sullivan. He decided that the night of the celebration for his Lording ceremony would be the night that he asked Lord Sullivan for his daughters hand in marriage and he felt confident that his former mentor would oblige such a request. Until then Cutler would have to find some secret way to indulge in pleasure with Anna, what he had been doing with her only moments before was only the tip of the iceberg. He knew how eager she was to learn and he would make sure her curiosities were met with rapturous pleasure that would benefit them both.

Cutler lay staring at the ceiling thinking about how bold Anna had been, willingly following his silent instruction without hesitation or fear. The situation may have been borne from an accident, but that did not make it any less pleasurable for Cutler. Then in the library, her body had responded to his enthusiastically, she had not turned from him and slapped his advances away, nor had she protested in any form. The taste of her soft skin and the moans which had escaped her only served to confirm Cutler's earlier suspicions. Anna had urges that she wanted to explore and Cutler was the only man she wanted to explore them with.

His hand glided down his stomach, over his hips and grabbed a hold of his erect shaft. Cutler closed his eyes and pictured the young Lady Sullivan lying naked on the bed next to him. He imagined her skin would be just as pale beneath her layers of clothing and her large breasts, which had caught his eye earlier, would feel wondrous being kneaded in his hands. She would smile at him and beg him to let her please his straining cock. Cutler would never say no to Anna as long as that was her request. In his mind he could see her plump bright red lips kissing the flesh of his stomach, travelling lower and lower until she would reach the base of his cock. Anna would continue her trail of kisses from the base to the tip and back down again before taking his entire length into the warm cavern of her mouth. Cutler imagined the sensation of her pink tongue swirling around the tip and his hips thrusting his cock down the back of her throat. The muscles of her throat contracting around him and squeezing him tightly. Her teeth gently grazing his soft flesh, her tongue licking and sucking, encouraging him to cum in her mouth and take a little bit of her pure innocence away.

As he pictured Anna's actions he pumped his erection up and down at a furiously quick pace. Twisting and squeezing at the tip, feeling his body stiffen moments before he reached his climax. Cutler let out a quiet moan of pleasure as his hips rose from the bed, riding out his orgasm until there was nothing left.

Cutler quickly cleaned himself up, putting on his nightclothes before sliding into the warm bed. He turned over to lie on his stomach, burying his face in the soft pillow. He wished he was burying his face between Anna's large breasts, but he knew that would be a long time coming. For now he was satisfied with picturing Anna in the throes of passion while taking care of his own business. Cutler eventually drifted off to sleep, but it was not a completely peaceful sleep, for his dreams were haunted by the image of Anna and her plump red lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Sullivan was not at all impressed that her only daughter would be spending the day in the company of Cutler Beckett, with his clerk, a suspicious looking character by the name of Mr. Mercer, acting as chaperone. She was however relieved to find that her daughter was finally taking an interest in a man who could become a potential suitor. But that would have to wait until he was made a Lord; she would not have her daughter cavorting about with a man who was below her station.

Anna bounced down the stairs happily, eager to finally get going on her day out with Cutler. She had no idea what they would be doing, but she looked forward to whatever it was regardless, she just wanted to spend time with him. She could hear Cutler speaking with her Father in his office, his charming voice reached her ears and made her smile grow wider. Anna knew that Cutler had been in there for quite a while now, whilst she added the finishing touches to her outfit, she had not meant to take so long, but she wished to look as perfect as she could be.

Her favourite and most trusted maid, an older woman who allowed Anna to call her by her birth name; Helen, was the one she turned to for help in this situation. Helen had been serving in the Sullivan Estate since just before Anna was born, being hired to perform nursemaid duties for the infant.

Lady Sullivan had insisted that the older woman be dismissed from the household now that Anna was too old to need her assistance, but she did not succeed in getting Helen dismissed. Anna and her Mother had argued loudly for days on end about the matter, each convinced that they were in the right. Lord Sullivan had refused to get between their argument, assuming that it would simmer down within a few days; like other which had come along before. He had of course been wrong and after a week of non-stop arguing, Lord Sullivan had sided with his wife, purely because he thought that Anna would get over her tantrum and all would be forgotten. Helen remembered the young Lady's actions as if it were yesterday. She had been standing by the front door, awaiting a carriage to take her to her new home with some other family that she had yet to meet. Anna had come running down the stairs, her own suitcase in tow announcing to her Father that if Helen was to be thrown out then Anna would go along with her. Lady Sullivan still speculated that the tears Anna had cried were crocodile tears, and that if Lord Sullivan had been firmer with his decision, Anna would not have gone with Helen, but there was no way she could prove such thoughts. Lady Sullivan had been furious with her husband as he conceded to his crying daughter. It had been in that moment that she realised Lord Sullivan was no longer under her control as strongly as he had been for many years previously, now Anna could sway his opinions, and that meant change in the Sullivan household.

Although her Mother doubted the sincerity of her tears, Anna knew for certain that she much preferred Helen to her own Mother mostly because the older woman had always been closer to her. Helen had praised Anna and encouraged her from a very young age to continue learning as much as she could because she did not want to see the young girl ruined by the harsh ways of the world. Helen was also the only one who understood the extent to which Anna's admiration of Cutler Beckett extended; therefore she was the only one that Anna trusted to help her prepare for the day. Helen knew just what to do in order to catch the gaze of the man that Anna was deeply infatuated with.

Helen had helped Anna select her best dress for the occasion, even if neither woman had much idea what said occasion would be. They knew that Anna and Cutler would be spending the day together, but the man himself had dropped no hints whatsoever as to what was going to happen. With that in mind Anna was forced into a corset which was pulled so tightly that doing much more than breathing, talking and sitting would not be possible without some discomfort. At first Anna had complained about how tightly the corset was pulled but once Helen had explained that it was necessary to accentuate certain areas, she had immediately changed her mind. Anna had blushed bright red at the comment and the knowing look which she had received from Helen, knowing that the older woman had her best intentions at heart. They had then decided upon a pale green dress with an intricate vine and leaf design sewn along the bodice would be the best option for the day. Anna's hair had then been pulled back loosely, just enough to keep it from covering her face and it was adorned with a solitary tulip from the bunch that Cutler had brought her yesterday.

Before venturing downstairs Helen had pulled her young Lady into a tight embrace, quietly reassuring her that everything would go perfectly before shooing her out of the room with a friendly wave.

Anna stood outside of her Father's office, listening to Cutler and her Father speaking about something, but she could not make out the exact words. She checked her reflection in the mirror down the hallway one last time to make sure that everything was still in place. When she was sufficiently happy with her appearance she knocked lightly on the partially open door and waited until she was summoned into the room.

"You may enter Anna!" Lord Sullivan called.

Anna pushed the door back and slipped quietly into the room, constantly checking that she was doing everything as daintily as possible to ensure that she retained the appearance of the proper Lady that she was. Her Father was sitting in his chair behind his large desk full covered in seemingly important pieces of paper. A glass of brandy was clutched in one of his hands; mostly empty much like the bottle which was sitting on the table. Cutler sat in the chair opposite Lord Sullivan, left leg crossed over the other and another glass of brandy in his hand. He was dressed immaculately as always, his clothing without a wrinkle and his powered wig kept in pristine condition sitting straight on his head. His lips curved into a smile as he quickly took in Anna's appearance, his eyes flicking over her body and landing on the tulip in her hair.

Cutler placed his glass lightly down on the desk and rose to greet Anna. He captured her small hand in his own and raised it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on her skin, "good morning My Lady," Cutler said before adding, "Might I say you look exceptionally beautiful today."

Anna could not hide her blushing face from Cutler's watchful gaze, nor could she hide it from her smiling Father. "Thank you for you kind words Cutler, good morning to you as well. Good morning Father!" she said smiling broadly at them both.

"Good morning my dear," Lord Sullivan replied.

"I am terribly sorry for taking so long getting ready, I hope I did not hold you up from anything important Cutler," Anna said, speaking to him in the manner which she had been trained to do since she was old enough to talk.

"There is nothing for you to worry about My Lady," Cutler responded simply picking up his glass and taking a small sip of his brandy.

"Women always do seem to take a long time to get ready," Lord Sullivan said watching as his daughter pulled an unladylike face at his comment, "but it is something which one learns to get used to. Between Anastasia and her Mother it is a wonder we ever make it on time to anywhere."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her Father's words, "I seem to recall it was you whom held us up the last time we went out dear Father."

Lord Sullivan coughed and looked out the window, "yes, well I am sure there is more than one side to every story my dear one. But you and Cutler should really get going now shouldn't you? Don't want to lose any more of the day now do you?"

"Of course not Lord Sullivan, that is an excellent suggestion," Cutler said. He downed the rest of his glass in one go and extended his hand to Anna, "shall we?"

"Yes we shall," Anna replied, threading her arm through Cutlers and bringing their bodies closer together. "Goodbye Father, tell Mother goodbye for me as well!"

"I shall, have a good time you two," Lord Sullivan turned his attention directly to Cutler. "Make sure you take care of my only child," his eyes piercing sharply into Cutler's making sure that the younger man understood.

Cutler bowed to Lord Sullivan, "I would not dream of doing anything less," he replied, not dropping eye contact with the Lord.

"That is what I wanted to hear," he said before waving the pair out of his office and picking up the bottle for brandy, pouring the remainder into his glass.

The pair walked through the hallways of the Sullivan Estate to the front door in silence, Anna not knowing what to say for fear she would make a fool of herself somehow, and Cutler simply enjoying the silence. He watched Anna's every move out of the corner of his eye, his eyes flicking over her face before settling on her painted red lips.

Cutler nodded to Mr. Mercer and the clerk held the door to the carriage open.

"Good morning Mr. Mercer," Anna said, smiling at the older man whom she also remembered from her childhood. She had never feared Mr. Mercer the way that others did for he had been kind to her, and it mattered not to her if he did so out of duty or because he was ordered to.

"Good morning Lady Sullivan," he replied tipping his hat to her and bowing.

Anna stepped into the carriage first, followed closely by Cutler. It was expected that he would sit on one side whilst she on the other, yet Cutler disregarded such rules of propriety and sat next to Anna.

Once she felt the carriage start to move Anna turned to Cutler and asked, "Where are we going today?"

"I was wondering if you would like to see my home," Cutler suggested. "I must admit that it is not yet fully furnished, and it is rather empty. But it appears that I am in need of a feminine eye to help me decide upon a few things, I was hoping that you would do me the honour of providing that feminine eye."

"I would be delighted to help you in such a way Cutler, but are you sure you would not prefer to select everything for yourself?"

"Anna my dear, I would not have asked for your help in such matters if I did not have complete faith in your fine taste," Cutler said.  
>"Well, if you have complete faith in my dear Cutler, then I shall try my best not to disappoint you."<p>

The carriage trailed through the streets, passing building by building while the pair sat in silence. Cutler was far too close to Anna to allow her the pleasure of relaxing, but she could not help but wish that he was even closer to her. She wished to wrap her arms around him and hold him close like she had done yesterday, but she had no such courage left within her. Her body remembered the feeling of Cutler's fingers on her own last night, the way he had squeezed and run his fingers wherever they pleased.

"Whatever happened to the other tea house that used to be located in there? Cutler asked, leaning over Anna, shaking her out of her private thoughts and gesturing out of the carriage window at what used to be one of his favourite buildings.

"I am not completely sure, but I believe that the older couple who owned it moved to the countryside to live out the rest of their days. As far as I am aware, they left the building in the care of their eldest son, but it struggled to make a profit so the son had it shut down as a tea house and reopened it as something else," Anna replied, blushing slightly as she recalled what the building had become once it had reopened.

Cutler frowned at the tale, "such a shame, I did rather enjoy their tea."

"There is another place which is rather similar to it located further on in town; it is simply named 'The Tea House'. Perhaps you should try it sometime, it may not be up to the same standards as your favourite, but it is not far from it."

"I believe I shall have to give it a try. It truly is amazing how things change whilst one is gone for even the smallest amount of time. From what I have seen so far, most things seemed to have changed for the worst. However, some things have changed in the most pleasing of ways."

"I am glad to hear that your return has brought some happiness amongst your disappointment Cutler," Anna replied. She felt her heart drop at Cutler's words, he really was not all that happy to be home despite his polite words yesterday; in fact, he was disappointed with the way London had changed during his absence. Anna bit her lip to stifle a sigh of sadness from escaping her, she was one of the many things that had changed in London, and perhaps he was not happy to see the way that she had changed.

Cutler's hand reached out towards Anna, his fingers trailed through stray pieces hair before tucking them behind her ear, he caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "What is wrong Anna?" he asked, his body far too close to be appropriate. She could feel his breath brush against her skin with each word he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong Cutler, I just have something in my eye, that is all," Anna said looking away from him.

Soft fingers cupped Anna's chin pulling her face towards Cutler, "such a trick might work on other people my sweet, but I know you far too well to accept that as an explanation. I have said something that has upset you haven't I?" He studied her watery wide green eyes, "it was not my intention to do so, tell me what I said to upset you so my sweet one."

"You sounded as though you were not happy to be home, when I have never been happier than the moment you stepped through the front door," Anna snapped her lips shut and cast her gaze downwards, ashamed at how forward she had just been. It was not right for a woman to speak so easily of her feelings, to all but declare that her happiness revolved around a man whom she was not wed to, she was disgusted and ashamed of herself. Her Mother had told her a thousand times that her free speech would be her downfall and that she should learn to curb her words and hide her enthusiasm if she ever wanted to marry.

"Why do you look away from me Anna? You should not be ashamed to show me your pleasure," Cutler said, raising her chin to force her eyes upwards.

"I should not have said such a forward thing Cutler, will you forgive me?"  
>"There is nothing to forgive My Lady. I expect that you would have been taught not to speak so freely around men, yes?"<p>

"Yes Cutler, you are correct." Anna froze in place and her breath caught in her throat as Cutler's gentle fingers trailed over the flesh of her cheek.

"You have never needed to check your words around me before Anna and you most certainly do not need to do so now. There are few people in this world that one can trust to tell them the truth, I believe you to be one of those few people, do not tell me I have been wrong all of this time."

"No Cutler, you have not been wrong, I would never lie to you," she answered.

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of, think nothing more of my careless words. The happiness I found upon my return was you my sweet," his thumb trailed softly over her bottom lip, releasing it from the hold her teeth had clamped down on it, "you have grown into a fine young woman."

"Thank you Cutler," Anna replied breaking away from Cutler's intense gaze and grip before she did something she may regret. Cutler reluctantly removed his fingers from Anna's cheek and instead placed him arm on the back of the seat. Anna gently sunk back against the seat allowing his arm to rest on her shoulder as she leant her head on his shoulder.

Cutler smirked as he felt Anna relax more against his body, revelling in the heat he could feel coming from her. As he looked down at her he could clearly see her chest rising and falling with each breath that she took, her eyes flicked up to meet his and Anna gave Cutler a shy smile.  
>"We are coming close now," he said. "If you look out my window you will be able to see my home much faster than if you look out your window." Cutler opened the curtains of the carriage located on his side. "There, do you see it?"<p>

The building which Cutler pointed at was more of a mansion than a house due to its sheer size the ornate architecture which was on display. Cutler's home featured three balconies which could be seen from the front, the largest was located above the front entrance and the other two were located to the far side to the left and right, possibly connected the master bedroom and a guest bedroom, Anna could not be sure until she ventured into the home. There were bound to be more balconies on the other side of the building as well and the windows attached to the roof suggested that Cutler's new home also possessed an attic.

Anna gazed in wonder at Cutler's home for a while, stunned, before she finally spoke, "my goodness Cutler, your home is magnificent!" Anna gasped as she leaned slightly over him and looked out the window. A bump in the road sent Anna jolting forwards, nearly falling of the seat. Cutler took the occurrence as a chance to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her in place tightly against his body. Her hand had ended up on his mid-thigh, an innocent gesture but one Cutler would not immediately dismiss. As she went to snatch her hand away, Cutler clamped his hand down on top of hers, holding her firmly in place. Anna gave Cutler a nervous look, unsure of what she should do in this sort of situation but he gave no verbal response. Cutler simply smirked at her, rubbing his fingers against the back of her hand, "I am glad you are so impressed with my home Anna. As you can probably see, there is still some work to be done."

"I do not think so Cutler, from here it looks amazing!"

A rare genuine smile graced Cutler's features, it was a smile infused with pride; he had most definitely come a long way since his younger days. He never would have dreamed of owning such a grand home, but now it was completely his, and things would only get better from here on out. If Anna's affections were to be taken as true, he could also see himself marrying the young woman sitting at his side and making her his own Lady Beckett. He would be Lord Cutler Beckett within a few weeks and then nothing would be able to stop him from taking whatever he wanted.

The carriage lurched to an abrupt stop and the door was opened from the outside by Mr. Mercer. His dark eyes darted quickly between his employer and the young Lady he was sharing the carriage with before landing on the distinct positioning of Anna and Cutler's hands. The clerk's face remained emotionless as he announced that they were at the Beckett Estate.

Cutler stepped out of the carriage first, dismissing Mercer with a simple wave, the clerk knowing that he was not required for the moment. He turned back to Anna to see that her face was once again tinted a light red with a blush of embarrassment, though he knew she would have no reason to feel such things for neither Mercer nor himself would speak a word to anyone else.

"Shall we My Lady?" Cutler asked as he extended his hand to Anna and helped her out of the carriage.

The inside of his home was as grand as the outside despite the fact that it laid devoid of any furniture or anything that would show the personality of the man who ruled it.

"Would you like the grand tour my sweet?" Cutler asked, his voice echoing in the empty spaces of the house.

"I would love to see whatever you wish to show me Cutler."

"The grand tour it is then," he replied squeezing her hand gently in his, "though I must warn you, the rest of my home is as bare as this room."

"That does not worry me in the least Cutler," Anna said smiling at up at him.

He started off in the entranceway, moving to the large lounge room which stretched from the front of the house to the back with doors which opened out into a backyard. The dining room was off to the side of the lounge room and next to the kitchen. Cutler did not bother showing her the kitchen or the servant's quarters because there was no need to do so. Down the other end of the house was where Cutler's office was located and further down that same hallway there was a locked room which Cutler did not take the time to explain. He then led her back to the entranceway where the bottom of the grand staircase was located. Once upstairs Cutler showed her each of the bare bedrooms, there were so many that Anna lost count as they continued on through the house. Finally they stopped outside of the largest bedroom in the house, the master bedroom as Cutler referred to it. It was a great deal larger than any of the other rooms on the second floor; it even contained its own fireplace and its own balcony. It almost escaped Anna's notice when Cutler snarled at the curtain which adorned the windows and the balcony door of his bedroom.

"Is something wrong Cutler?"

"Those curtains are something I wish for your help on. They used to adorn each and every window in this house until I had them taken down, apparently these ones were missed."

"I imagine they would have been a charming bright yellow colour but they have faded terribly, I can see why you would want them removed," Anna said casting her eyes around the room.

"Precisely, but now I am at a loss as to what colour they should be replaced with," his words were of course a lie, he knew exactly what colours he wanted for his home, he was just curious as to what Anna would suggest.

"If it were up to me, I would suggest a nice dark red for the rooms downstairs as well as for the guest bedrooms."  
>"You would suggest something different for this room?" Cutler asked, agreeing with the choice of dark red, but interested to see where Anna was going with her ideas.<p>

"Well, this is the master bedroom after all," she said her fingers trailing over the wooden panels on the wall. "That means that this room needs something to set it apart from all of the other rooms, something which shows the power of the man who owns this house. I would suggest a royal purple for this room, or some other equally regal colour."

"Royal purple you say," Cutler raised an impressed eyebrow, "now that would suit me nicely. That is an excellent suggestion my sweet."

"I like that," Anna said simply, a dreamy smile plastered to her face.

"What is it that you like?"

"I like it when you call me your sweet."

"Then I shall call you my sweet whenever you permit me to," Cutler said, looking at Anna and giving her fingers a gentle squeeze within his own. He lightly tugged on her hand, pulling Anna closer to him, spinning her around and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Anna let out a surprised gasp as her soft body collided with his, "you do not have to ask my permission Cutler."

He smirked at Anna's choice of words, "May I ask another favour of you My Lady?"

Anna nodded in a silent response, she did not trust her voice not to waver or fail her when she was so close to Cutler.

"May I kiss you," he paused searching her face for a sign of repulsion, finding none he continued, "on the lips, my sweet?" His eyes landed on her plump red lips, he had wanted to feel them against his own since he returned. Cutler would have her, sooner or later. "Why are you blushing so my sweet?" Cutler asked, running his fingers over her cheek.

"It will be my first kiss," Anna replied, biting her lip, her eyes looking everywhere but at Cutler's face.

"Does that mean you are denying my request my sweet?" Cutler asked, forcing Anna's face to tilt towards his own.  
>"N-no," Anna stammered, her eyes unable to break contact with Cutler's icy stare, nor could she pull away from his tight grip. Anna was trapped by Cutler's eyes and her own indecision.<p>

Cutler took her silence as an invitation and pushed his lips forcefully against hers, it was a simple kiss on the lips, but it said everything that needed to be said. Cutler was in charge as his lips dominated hers. Her lips were soft as his tongue gently ran across her lower lip, asking for entrance. Anna let out a gasping moan as one of Cutler's hands trailed up her side, rubbing and caressing as it travelled to her breast. Her body responded just the way Cutler had been hoping for, she moulded into him, her chest pushing forwards against him, her hands trailing to the front of his shirt where she fisted her hands into the fabric.

"Excuse me sir!" Mr. Mercer called as he knocked on the door loudly, waiting for outside for permission to enter.

Cutler broke away from Anna and let out a disappointed sigh, he kept his arm wrapped around Anna's waist, holding her tightly, but he stepped them both away from the wall. He pressed another innocent kiss to Anna's lips in a silent gesture of reassurance, his eyes glittering with an emotion that Anna could not place. She buried her face in his neck to hide her embarrassment at almost being caught in such a compromising position.

"Enter!" Cutler shouted.

Mercer stepped through the door, his eyes once again flicking around the room before landing on his employer and the woman whose body his arms were wrapped around. "It appears that you are needed at the East India Trading Company, I've just received an urgent message from one of the directors," Mercer said.

Cutler's face darkened, he had been expected a few days off and away from the Company, but that was apparently not to be, "very well Mr. Mercer, you may wait by the carriage for now," and with those words Mercer was dismissed.

"Anna my sweet?"

"Yes Cutler," she replied, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt where her face was hidden.

"I hate to do this to you, especially on a day where we were to reacquaint ourselves properly, but I cannot ignore the call of the Company. Will you forgive me for cutting our day short and returning you home?"  
>"I think that I could forgive you," she replied, "but only if you promise to kiss me like that again some time." Anna was smiling now, her face no longer hidden.<p>

"I could never deny My Lady her request," Cutler smirked as he felt an unmistakeable tightening in his stomach; Anna was turning out to be a very interesting young woman indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cutler was forced to spend the rest of the week dealing with business of the Company which simply could not wait until he was settled in to complete. He had only seen Lord and Lady Sullivan as well as Anna at mealtimes, and even then he could barely concentrate on a word that was being said. After the third day of staying at the Sullivan Estate Cutler finally moved into his own home as it was fully furnished. He was not at all impressed that his time had been used up in such a way, but he did owe the Company a lot. He would have preferred to test Anna further and discover how obedient she would prove to be, but that would have to wait until a more suitable time.

He rose early that morning, the same as every other morning since his return, and made his way down to his office. He skipped breakfast that particular morning as he simply did not have time for such luxuries. It seemed that every time he finished one pile of work, the very next day a pile twice the size had appeared in its place and he had much work to complete before going into his office at the Company. Cutler was sure that his extra workload was due to the incompetence of other members of the EITC, but he buried his irritation deep down lest he say something he may regret someone overhearing. He worked tirelessly all throughout the morning until the clock in the hallway could be heard chiming one o'clock, the only thing which tore him from his work was the sound of fingers gently knocking upon his office door.

"Enter!" Cutler commanded, his tone decidedly less than inviting. He did not bother to raise his eyes from the paper in front of him.

"Good morning Cutler!" a cheerful female voice called from the doorway.

Cutler's eyes shot up from the document he had been studying to roam over the figure of his guest. Anna stood in front of the closed door, leaning back against it, smiling at him with her vivid red lips. She was wearing a forest green dress with an enticingly low cut neckline and her hair was swept up in a manner which exposed her neck. She wore a simple pearl and gold necklace tightly around her throat and matching earrings dangled against her neck. Masking his surprise Cutler stood quickly from his seat and crossed the room to stand in front of Anna.

"Good morning dear Lady Sullivan," he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on pale skin. He kept her hand held in his own and he gave her what he was sure was his most charming smile. "What brings you here to visit me? I trust that everything is well with your family?"

"Everything is fine with my family, do not worry Cutler. I simply came to visit because I missed your company, though it seems you are still buried under your work so perhaps I should return home and visit you another day?" Anna replied a sad look in her wide green eyes, "I hope that I was not too bold in saying such things."

"You may be as bold as you like around me my sweet," Cutler placed another kiss against the pale flesh of her hand. "I do appreciate the sentiment and although I do not wish for you to leave, as you have pointed out, I have a large amount of work which must be completed." Cutler cast his eyes to the multiple piles of papers and documents spread around his office.

Anna closed the gap between their bodies, her chest pressing against his. Cutler had to repeatedly tell himself not to allow his eyes to wander down to her ample chest as it would be his undoing. "Cutler, they are running you into the ground with no concern for your health, I can see the dark circles underneath your eyes!" Anna said looking up at Cutler with concern in her eyes. She stepped closer to him and cupped his face in her hands, trailing her fingers lightly over the dark circles under his icy blue eyes.

"That may be the case, but I am so close to my goal that I cannot stop now," Cutler replied. He was exhausted, but there was no other option for him than to continue on, hoping that his hard work would be further rewarded. Cutler wanted nothing more than to toss his work aside and begin working on Anna. He wanted to push her against the door, parting her legs and letting her feel the hardness which was growing between his legs. He wanted to kiss and suck along her neck until he found the spot which would make her moan and leave large purple mark staking his claim to her body.

His lascivious thoughts were broken by Anna's soft voice, "when was the last time that you slept properly through the entire night?" she asked.

Cutler fought to contain a smirk from crossing his face, his sleeping hours, few as they were, were littered with images of Anna lying naked with him in a tangle of limbs and pleasure. "I suppose it would have to be during the first few days which I spent at the Sullivan Estate. Ever since I returned home it has been near impossible to find a moments peace."

"Oh Cutler!" Anna exclaimed, her fingers still running light circles under his eyes and down his face. "No wonder you look so dreadfully tired. You simply cannot even consider going into the Company today, you need your rest else you will do harm to yourself!"she added forcefully, staring straight into his eyes and challenging him to say anything otherwise.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to ignore my work and spend the day relaxing, it is not possible. Once I am made a Lord the work is sure to settle down, but until then I cannot afford to turn anything of anyone away. It would not be good for business," he explained. "I will escort you home with the promise that I will call upon the Sullivan Estate sometime soon. Does that soothe your worrying?"

"I wish you would listen to me Cutler, you will make yourself sick and then you will be in no state to do anything!"

Lord Sullivan let out a cough to announce his presence in the room, and Anna jumped away from Cutler, dropping her hands to her sides with obvious guilt at being caught in a rather compromising position by none other than her Father. "I believe my daughter is correct Cutler. You will work yourself into an early grave if you continue on the way you are now. Surely there is someone else who can take over some of your work for the weekend at least?

"I am afraid that no such person exists within the company since you began your retirement Lord Sullivan. I fear that you taught me to fill your shoes so well that they do not want to waste their time hiring two people to do one job."

"I see, well then, do you think they would mind if I visited for the day?"

Cutler rubbed his throbbing forehead; the beginnings of what would surely be a mammoth migraine settling in behind his eyes, "I am not sure that I follow with what you are suggesting my Lord."

"It is simple my boy, you will stay here and relax and I will go in to the Company. It has been a while and I should really be checking that everything is running as smoothly in all departments."

"Please Lord Sullivan, there is no need for you to check on my progress, I assure you I have not let fatigue interfere with my ability to do my job properly," Cutler said, immediately worried that Lord Sullivan was beginning to doubt his ability to succeed. One doubting Lord could cause the rest of the Lords to doubt him thus ruining his plans, Cutler simply could not allow that to happen.

Lord Sullivan shook his head, "my boy, I do not doubt your ability to do what is required of you. I simply wish to give a close friend of mine the opportunity to catch up on some much needed rest," he turned to smile at his daughter. "Perhaps you and Cutler can spend the rest of the day relaxing in the garden whilst I visit the Company. It would do me good to get rid of a few cobwebs from my mind, retirement does become a bore after a while."

"I do not want you working yourself too hard either Father!" Anna exclaimed, finding herself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"One day or two of work will not kill me dear girl, now the both of you run along before Anna changes our minds for us," Lord Sullivan waved the pair off dismissively before settling himself in Cutler's chair.

* * *

><p>"Are you in pain Cutler?" Anna asked ducking her head to meet his lowered eyes. He had not said much at all since her Father had shooed them away. Their arms were linked as he lead her through his home and out to the back door. The expansive grounds which stood before them were somewhat overgrown after having been neglected by the previous owner. Anna watched as Cutler scowled at the state of his garden, he had not wanted to take Anna outside because he knew that the state of the area was a disgrace. However, Anna had insisted that they go outside and enjoy the fresh air and Cutler was not in the position to deny her such a request.<p>

"Only a headache, nothing for you to concern yourself over my sweet," Cutler said rubbing his forehead.

"Would you like to take a seat under that tree over there?" Anna questioned pointing to a weeping willow standing mere meters from them. "Being in the shade may chase it away."

"If that is what you wish my sweet," Cutler said selecting his most charming smile and presenting it to her.

Anna pouted slightly, "it is not about what I want Cutler, I am asking you what you want."

"Now that is a dangerous question for such a beautiful young lady to be asking," he replied, his smile turning into a dark smirk. "But I do agree, resting under that tree is looking very enticing at this moment."

Without another word Cutler lead Anna to the tree, ducking under its low hanging vines and dragging her along behind him. Quickly Cutler glanced back at the house to check if there was a possibility that Lord Sullivan could see them from where they were currently standing. He could see one of the windows of his office from his position so he gently pushed Anna further behind the tree until neither of them could be seen from any of the office windows. Anna raised an eyebrow at Cutler, but did not seem to catch on with what he was doing. He helped Anna to sit down on the grass before lowering himself down to sit next to her. Cutler was so close that Anna could feel the material of his clothing against the bare skin of her arm. He gave her the same charming smile as before and leant casually back against the trunk of the tree, his arms resting behind his head.

Anna smiled back at him, keeping silent and leaning back against the tree with him. She had no idea what to say to him although she had been waiting for what felt like a lifetime to see him once again. Anna wanted to demand that Cutler kiss her the way he had the last time she had visited his home, but she knew that she should not ask for such a thing. She ached for him to move closer, to touch her, to let his hands roam wherever they pleased, but she hid her emotions well, or so she thought. Cutler studied what he could see of Anna's face from his position against the tree. A short ringlet of honey blonde hair had escaped from its confines and lay against Anna's pale neck. His eyes trailed from the lock of hair downwards to the exposed flesh of her breasts. The smirk on his face grew as Anna's eyes met with his and widened once she realised what he was looking at. Still Anna remained silent, her words trapped in her throat as Cutler's eyes continued to run along any piece of flesh that he could find. She knew that she should scold him for being so forward with his gaze, but Anna loved the way his attention made her feel, she bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

"You really should not do that my sweet," Cutler said. His fingers trailed lightly over her lip, pulling the flesh from between her teeth. "Your lips are far too precious to be cut by your teeth."

Anna's face flushed even brighter as she met Cutler's icy gaze, her stomach fluttering at his touch. "Are you feeling any better now?" she asked, finally growing the courage to speak again. She tore her eyes away from his and looked out over the grounds of the Beckett Estate.

"I am feeling much better, thank you for asking. It would appear all I needed was a bit of fresh air and good company to chase my headache away," Cutler replied. He cupped Anna's chin and brought her back around to face him. "Seeing as how our last day together was cut short, I wish for you to tell me everything that has happened during my absence."

"Nothing too important happened Cutler, it truly was rather dull without you around," she admitted.

"You are too kind my Lady," Cutler replied. "But something must have happened? I remember you being close with Lord Gates' twin daughters, is this still so?"

Anna face clouded over in a scowl at the mention of those two particular young women. She quickly hid her scowl, but not before Cutler saw and was intrigued.

"Ah I see, something did happen," he said. "Am I correct in guessing that you are no longer on friendly terms with both ladies?"

"You would be correct," Anna spat, her dislike plainly evident in her voice.

"Do tell," Cutler urged, his eyebrow raised with interest.

Anna then reluctantly launched into her tale. Lilly and Victoria had used Anna, convincing her that they were her friends only to turn around and humiliate her in front of a large gathering of other women similar to their age. The twin girls had encouraged everyone to laugh at her misfortune as Anna had called it, not letting her escape or hide from their ridicule. Cutler noticed that Anna did not go in to great detail about how the girls had managed to humiliate her; that avoidance alone spoke volume for the anger and shame she must have felt. While listening to Anna speak Cutler began to form a plan in his mind. He would have to find a way to seek revenge for Anna, surely nothing would endear her towards him more than striking a blow against the two people she seemingly disliked the most.

"Is that all that happened my sweet?" he asked when she had finished her tale.

A deep scowl still crossed her features, "yes," she replied. "I have avoided most social occasions and interactions with those my own age since then."

"Now why would you deprive yourself of such things?"

"Women my age provide little stimulation in any areas of importance. They may be able to read and write, but they throw such gifts away. None take an interest in literature or politics and I fear there is not intelligent conversation to be had amongst them."

Cutler smirked at her answer, surprised by how close it was to his own view of younger women. "I see," he said simply.

"I know that I should not think such things, perhaps it is I who is wrong," she said, her anger seeming to disappear.

"Perhaps," Cutler replied. "But I would much prefer to spend my time in intelligent conversation than listening to gossip, although gossip can be rather useful."

"For blackmailing purposes?"

"Precisely," Cutler said smirking. Anna was quick to catch on which was another reason why he had chosen to marry her. He could not bear to be married to a dull, submissive and lack-witted woman; Anna was no such a woman.

"Enough about me dear Cutler, tell me what it was like being stationed in Nippon. Did you run into any trouble with the locals?"

Cutler exaggerated his story slightly, knowing that no one would dare to say that he was lying. As he added more danger to his retelling of his days in Nippon working for the East India Trading Company he could feel Anna shuffling closer towards him. Her eyes were wide as she listened to him; he could tell that he had her complete attention that nothing could distract her from. She made the appropriate sounds of concern and gasps of shock as he continued on.

"I certainly hope that you never have to return to such a place ever again. You could have been seriously injured! Does the Company have no concern for your welfare?"

"I knew what dangers would be involved when I took the job," Cutler replied. He straightened himself against the tree and cautiously slipped his arm around Anna's shoulders, searching for any signs of apprehension concerning his actions. "You need not worry about what had already come to pass."

Anna relaxed against Cutler, smiling up at him with her wide green eyes and resting her head against his chest. "I hope that you are never in such danger ever again. I would be devastated if something bad happened to you."

"Who knows what the future will bring," he replied nonchalantly. "That is why I believe that every moment should be lived to the fullest. Do you agree my sweet Lady Sullivan?" Cutler's eyes flashed with the same unrecognisable emotion as days before.

"While it is not the most pleasant conclusion to come to, I believe that you are correct," Anna replied nodding in agreement.

"Then will you allow me the pleasure of another kiss?"

Anna's face flushed again, "Father is in the house, he could see us Cutler," she said quietly.

"The office windows do not afford the occupants any view of this particular spot," Cutler replied, leaning closer to Anna.

"If you are sure that we will not be caught!"

"We will be fine," Cutler replied. "You can trust me."

Cutler's free arm wrapping around her waist and pulled her body flush against his own. He smirked as he felt Anna relax against him, if she continued to be so agreeable with his suggestions it would not be long at all before he hand her between the sheets. Cutler trailed the hand which was around her shoulders up to the back of her neck. He pulled her face closer to his and claimed her lips with his own. At first his kisses were gentle, softly he pressed a kiss to her lips then backed away, repeating his actions until he had Anna leaning forwards to meet him. His soft tongue trailed along her bottom lip eliciting a small gasp from Anna. As soon as her lips were parted to him, Cutler slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue stroked and rubbed against hers, dominating her like she knew that he would. Slowly Cutler pushed Anna backwards until she was lying flat on the grass. He hovered over her, taking in and memorising what Anna looked like lying beneath him. Cutler smiled a rare smile at Anna before moving his body on top of her smaller one. One of his legs lay between hers while the hand which had been behind her head moved to pin her arms down in place, not that Anna had any intention of running off or struggling against him. Cutler's second arm trailed upwards from Anna's waist to cup her ample breast. His fingers rubbed back in forth over her hardening nipple and his lips moved to caress her neck. Cutler left soft kisses up and down her neck before he began to nibble at her flesh, seeking for the spot which would send Anna into a frenzy.

Soon Cutler found the spot that caused Anna to let out a soft moan, her fingernails scratching at his chest. He smirked against her neck and continued to nip and lick at the same spot causing her hips to buck upwards and collide with his. When Anna's body collided with his Cutler knew that she would feel his growing arousal, whether she would be frightened or intrigued would be the true test of how far he would be able to continue on with her. He caught her brilliant green eyes looking over at him, the wide smile upon her lips told Cutler that she would not protest.

Pulling his lips away from Anna's neck Cutler leant over Anna, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. She let out a disappointed moan at the loss of contact and the cool air hitting her skin. Although his tongue had stopped its movements, the hand which was groping and rubbing her breast remained on task. Anna watched as the hand which was fondling her breast moved upwards so that Cutler's fingers grasped the top of her dress, lightly tugging at the material.

"May I?" he asked looking up at her concerned innocent face.

"Do not look!" Anna exclaimed.

"If I may not look, may I touch instead?" Cutler asked his voice sending shivers down Anna's back. She nodded to Cutler and bit her lip nervously.

He moved his face back to the position near her neck, placing soft kisses back on her flesh. "I will only do what you allow me, you can stop me at any time my sweet," Cutler whispered. He knew that if he played this right she would think that she was the one in control and forget all about the fact that he still had her arms pinned and her body was also trapped beneath him. If she wanted to escape Anna would have to put up an impressive fight.

"I trust you," she whimpered out, her voice betraying just how nervous she was.

Cutler could barely contain the grin of childlike happiness from showing on his face, Anna was his to bend and mould for the foreseeable future. His finger tugged down the top of her dress on one side, exposing her breast to the world, but only Cutler would be able to see it, eventually. Anna held her breath as she felt the cold air hit her sensitive skin and barely managed to hold back a whimper as Cutler's slightly calloused fingers trailed over her breast to her nipple. His fingertips ran over her nipple slowly, Anna finally allowed herself to moan softly in reply to his actions, her hips rising to meet his again and again in time with the movements of his fingers. Cutler felt his cock begin to stiffen as Anna's moans became louder, his tongue caressing the soft spot on her neck encouraging her to be louder.

His rough fingers pinched her nipple and Anna barely swallowed a small scream of pleasure. She could feel a wet heat gathering between her legs and each time she bucked into Cutler's erection Anna felt her body tingling. Anna had long since given up trying to stop her moans as each time Cutler touched her she felt a new wave of pleasure surge through her.

"Excuse me sir," Mr. Mercer's voice called from behind the other side of the tree.

Cutler stopped his actions and let out a low growl of utter frustration, "what is it this time Mr. Mercer?" he asked.

"Lord Sullivan has just received an urgent message relating to a family member. He wishes to speak with you before he must leave to deal with the situation."

"Very well then, give us a moment and we shall accompany you back to the Estate," he said. Cutler then addressed Anna, "It seems that our time together is once again cut short."

Anna nodded in silent response, her face flushed red with utter embarrassment at the prospect of almost being caught by Mr. Mercer.

Cutler smirked down at her, "did you enjoy yourself my sweet?"

Again Anna remained silent, her hands were still pinned by Cutler so she could not cover her face to hide.

"Have you lost your courage?"

"N-not quite," Anna finally stuttered.

"Good girl," Cutler replied. He kissed her neck in reassurance, "would you like me to look away while you readjust yourself or would you like my help?"

"Look away please," she said so quietly Cutler almost did not hear her.

Cutler released her hands from his tight grip, her wrists turned white with the amount of pressure he had been using to hold her as still as possible. He kept his eyes closed tightly and removed himself from on top of Anna leaning back against the tree. Cutler could hear the shuffling of material as Anna struggled to put herself back in order.

"I am done now," she announced softly. She did not meet his eyes, instead looking at the ground and playing with the edge of her long dress.

Cutler turned back to look at Anna, taking in her appearance to check for anything which may alert her Father. Her hair was still held in place as intricately as before, one stray lock of honey blonde hair lying against her neck where he had previously been paying a lot of attention. Her blush tinted her pale cheeks a light red and she was once again chewing on her bottom lip. Cutler pushed himself up from the ground before turning to offer Anna a hand up. Anna quickly took his offer and was standing before him and his intense blue gaze.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful my sweet. How do you feel?"

"Positively spectacular," she replied a large satisfied grin crossing her face. "Thank you for asking."

"Shall we make our way back now?"

"If we must," Anna said.

Cutler extended his arm to Anna and she easily slipped hers through his. Mr. Mercer gave his employer a knowing glance as he saw the blush still covering Anna's cheeks but he did not say a word.

Arm in arm the pair walked slowly back to the house. Cutler trying to hide his rather obvious bulge in the front of his trousers with his frock coat and Anna trying to ignore the wet tingling feeling between her legs.

* * *

><p>"Please go and wait in the carriage while I speak with Cutler," Lord Sullivan said to his daughter.<p>

"Yes Father," she replied, curtsying to Lord Sullivan and then Cutler. "Farewell Cutler!"

Cutler took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "goodbye Lady Sullivan." Anna blushed before turning on her heel and darting out of the office, Mr. Mercer trailing behind to escort her out safely.

Once he was sure that Anna was gone Lord Sullivan turned to Cutler, "I am needed urgently by my dear Aunt Gretchen. She is rather old and lives quite a distance away, so the journey will take quite a while. Anna has never met her, so to introduce them at such a late point would serve no beneficial purpose. Therefore we shall not be taking her with us, I was wondering if you would acquiesce to having Anna in your household for the two weeks in which we shall be absent?" Lord Sullivan asked.

"It would be an honour to have Lady Sullivan stay with me for as long as you need her to my Lord," Cutler replied holding back a smirk from his face. He would have Anna in his home, completely alone for two entire weeks. Anna would be at his disposal at any time of the night or day and he would ensure that she stayed in the bedroom next to his, in case of emergencies of course. While she stayed with him he would capture and explore her curiosity for the human body.

"Thank you my dear boy. I assure you that she will not be any trouble."

"You are most welcome and I am sure that Lady Sullivan will be a wonderful houseguest."

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who have added this story to your alerts  favorites, it is much appreciated and also thank you to those who have left a review!  
>Feel free to leave some more reviews to tell me what you think so far!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Anna Sullivan sat patiently in her Father's carriage as she waited for Lord Sullivan to make his appearance. He seemed to be taking an awfully long time to finish his conversation with Cutler. Anna scowled as she looked out of the window, having been dismissed from the conversation always annoyed her greatly and this time was no difference. She wished that her Father had not interrupted her time with Cutler Beckett, but in a way she was glad that he did because otherwise she did not know if she would have been strong enough to push Cutler away if he wanted more from her. Anna played with a lock of her hair which had come down from its place, twirling it around her finger in boredom and frustration.

A few more minutes passed before she saw her Father make his way out of the front door and over to the carriage. The footman opened the door for Lord Sullivan and he slipped easily inside, sitting opposite his daughter. He smiled at her as he took in the scowl on her face, he knew she would be mad at being dismissed, but his news would more than make up for it.

"Please do not look so upset my angel, I dismissed you for a very important reason," he explained.

"I am sure that you did Father," Anna replied pouting and refusing to meet her Father's eyes.

Lord Sullivan chuckled at his daughter, "if you continue to be so glum then you will never find out what I have planned for you. Such a shame really, you would be so happy if you knew what it was I was going to tell you," he looked out of the window pretending to be engaged in the scenery as the carriage began to move.

"What do you mean Father?"

"Oh no," he replied waving his hand dismissively. "You would not be interested in what I have to say. You are far too busy being angry."

"I am not angry Father, I promise you," Anna said as she gave her Father her best pleading look. "Please tell me what it was that you were going to say."

Lord Sullivan smiled at his daughter, "your Mother and I are needed urgently by my Aunt, it seems that she does not have long left to live."

"How is that news that I would enjoy hearing?" Anna asked with a raised voice.

"Because you will not be coming with us," he explained.

"Again I fail to see how this is a good thing," Anna mumbled.

"In our absence you will be staying with Cutler Beckett, he has agreed to have you live in his home for the expected two weeks that we will be gone." Lord Sullivan watched as the smile on his daughter's face grew so wide that he did not think she could be any happier.

"That is truly wonderful Father!" Anna exclaimed, she leapt from her seat and embraced her Father. She squeezed him so tightly that she felt her arms would break if she used any more pressure.

"I told you that you would enjoy my news," he said, patting Anna on her blonde head. "Now when we go home you will need to pack enough clothing and things to entertain yourself for fourteen days."

"Yes Father, I will ask Helen to help me. Tell me though, how will you explain this to Mother. You know she is not too fond of Cutler Beckett."

"That is not entirely true my angel, but she will not argue with my word," Lord Sullivan said. "Please try not to aggravate your Mother too much before we leave my angel."

"I shall try dear Father."

"That's my girl," he said ruffling her hair.

* * *

><p>"Helen?" Anna called from her bedroom door.<p>

"Yes my Lady," the older woman replied. Exiting the room she had been dusting and walking towards her young charge.

Anna checked the hallway for any sign of life before grasping Helen's arm and dragging her into her bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind her. "Father has made arrangements for me to stay with Cutler Beckett while he is away with Mother dealing with family business. I am to leave tomorrow morning."

"How wonderful for you my Lady! Now what dresses will you be taking with you while you are away?"

The smile Anna gave Helen was radiant and full of unhidden joy, "I knew that you would be the best one to ask, which is why I called you in here. I have absolutely no idea what to take with me."

Helen chuckled at Anna, "Thank you for the compliment my Lady. Now let us get down to some serious business," Helen took Anna's hand and led her over to the large wardrobe in the corner of her vast bedroom. She flung the doors open and began to sort through the many different coloured dresses that inhabited the wardrobe. "Mr. Beckett has seen you in this one," Helen said pulling a green dress from its hanger and throwing it onto the bed. Next she pulled the other dresses which Cutler had already seen her wearing and deposited them in a pile on the bed. "There are still quite a few dresses left my Lady, we will make our selection from those, just to be sure Mr. Beckett does not see you in the same dress twice."

"That is an excellent idea Helen!" Anna exclaimed smiling at the older woman.

"Do you have any ideas as to what sort of style dress he prefers?"

"I would have no idea," Anna said chewing on her bottom lip. "Should I have been able to guess by now what he prefers?"

"Of course not darling," Helen said. "But has he mentioned liking a particular dress on you? If we have some idea of what he prefers we will be in a better position to select the dresses which will keep a hold of his interest and hopefully draw him away from some of his paperwork."

"Yesterday he told me that I looked beautiful, but he could have just been acting politely."

"Nonsense my Lady, Mr. Beckett would be blind if he did not realise just what a gem you are."

Anna's smile grew even wider at Helen's words, "do you really think so?

"From the way that his eyes follow you it is easy to discern that he is as interested in you as you are interested in him."

"If you think so than it must be true," Anna said.

"What sort of a man is Mr. Beckett?" Helen asked.

Anna's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"Men have favourite parts of women, part of the female body which they cannot keep their wandering eyes away from, my dear husband, may he rest in peace was no different. Some men have an affiliation for the posterior, some like the neck, others like the hair or the legs. It would seem that your Mr. Beckett prefers breasts above all else. That of course means that you will have to take your low cut dresses, if you are alright with bringing attention to yourself in such a way?"

"I understand what you mean now, Cutler is most definitely a breast man," she said giggling to herself at the memory of just how enthusiastic he was about touching her.

Helen raised an eyebrow at her young charge, "I do not want to know how you have stumbled across such information, or else I have to tell your Mother. Please say no more my Lady."

"Of course Helen, I should know better than to put you in a compromising position."

"Just make sure that Mr. Beckett does not put you in a compromising position unless he intends to marry you. I would hate for your reputation to be questioned."

"I know, but Cutler is not that kind of man. He is good, honourable and honest."

"It does not take much for young people to succumb to temptation," Helen warned.

"I will not disappoint you," Anna promised.  
>"Good girl," Helen said. "Now let us finish sorting through your dresses. You will be taking the ones with the lower cut in the front of course. Do you have idea what colours your Mr. Beckett prefers?"<p>

"He does look rather dashing in green I must admit. Red too suits him well, as does gold," Anna said contemplating what looked best on Cutler. She admitted to herself that Cutler would look brilliant dressed in anything … or nothing, whichever he preferred, though she did not say so out loud.

"That is perfect for they are the colours which suit you best. Isn't it convenient how well you two complement each other."

"I think it is wonderful."

For the remainder of the afternoon the two women sorted through Anna's dresses, selecting only the best to take with her to Mr. Beckett's estate. Fourteen dresses in total were selected, all elegant looking and finely crafted for a woman of her station. A few books were packed into Anna's suitcases as she did not want to run the risk of annoying Cutler in her boredom. Helen was happy with the selections they had made and Anna as positively buzzing with excitement pertaining to the future. Helen could not help but smile as she listening to Anna talk about all of the things which she found so captivating about Cutler Beckett. The way the young lady was speaking about him so amorously made Helen curious to properly meet the man. But she knew that that would not happen for she was Anna's maid, not her Mother and her opinion of the man would not mean anything. Helen hung her head in slight sadness, she often wished that Anna was her own daughter, but she was glad the girl was of high birth rather than servant stock.

* * *

><p>The throbbing ache between Anna's legs which Cutler had created during their meeting had taken what felt like forever to subside. For the remainder of the day she had tried her best to ignore the wet feeling between her legs. Once night had fallen and she had been sent to bed, Anna had spent restless hours in bed tossing and turning, trying to ignore the unfamiliar feeling. In desperation she had closed her eyes and imagined that Cutler was still next to her. She had grasped her breasts and touched them in the same way that Cutler had, but still the throbbing persisted. Her fingers were not as skilled in their movements, nor were they as delightfully rough as his.<p>

Anna was frustrated beyond any form of frustration she had ever experienced before and she could not find a way to relieve herself. She threw the bedcovers off before stripping her nightdress from her body, feeling the soft material pool around her feet as she stood up from the bed. Slowly Anna crossed her bedroom and came to stand in front of her glass door. She pressed her fingertips to the cold glass and winched at the icy feeling that greeted her. The moonlight streamed through the window and reflected off her naked form, but Anna had little concern that anyone would see her for it was so late that all would be fast asleep by now. Moving so cautiously so as not to be heard Anna she opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, Anna did not know what she was doing, standing completely naked and exposed to the elements, but the cold night air seemed to make the throbbing ache recede.

That however, was before her eyes landed on the candlestick holder she had left outside the night before. Anna had been reading curled up on the chair on the balcony the night before until her candle had finally burnt away and she was forced to return inside and go to sleep for the night. She had left the candlestick holder outside because she had simply forgotten about it, but now Anna was so glad that she had found it.

She plucked the candlestick holder from the table and turned it over in her hands, the metal was ice cold to the touch, but the shape and the texture gave Anna an idea.

She took the candlestick holder back into her room and shut the door quietly behind her. Pulling her nightdress back on Anna slipped back under the covers. She rubbed the candlestick holder between her hands in an attempt to warm the metal. Anna trailed her fingers over the swirling and twisting ribbed designs on the candlestick holder, she smiled to herself in the darkness. Anna lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her hair spilling out on the pillow beneath her. She bit her lip and wondered if she could really go through with what her body was demanding that she do. She trailed the still cold metal down her body between her breasts and over her stomach. A trail of goosebumps followed in the path of the object, but Anna ignored them and continued to trail lower. She held the cold metal object at the apex of her thighs, teasing herself in a backwards and forwards motion. Anna let out a loud sigh of frustration, she knew that she needed something to happen, but she had no idea what she should do or how she should do it. Pleasuring herself was amongst the worst things that she could do, but Anna could no longer stand the frustration that the throbbing ache caused her.

Anna briefly wondered if Cutler was dealing with the same problem as she was, but Anna quickly dismissed the thought realising that Cutler would have far more control of himself than she ever could. Staring at the ceiling was beginning to make Anna feel even worse about what she was attempting to do, it seemed that every painting adorning her walls and every fixture was watching her, judging her. Anna placed the candlestick holder to one side, and rolled onto her stomach, away from the eyes of the long dead ancestors trapped forever in paintings. Anna buried her face in her pillow and stretched her small fingers back over to the candlestick holder. With one hand she held the cold metal in place beneath her body. She moved it down between her legs and raised her lower body from the bed and spreading her legs slightly. It was an awkward position to be in, but one that allowed Anna to set about her task without the feeling of being watched. She held the candlestick holder in place, flat against the bed and then allowed her body to sink down on top of it. She thrust her hips forwards into the mattress, rubbing and grinding herself against the metal, seeking some sort of release from the inanimate object.

Anna felt the object rub against a small part of her that had never been touched before and it caused her legs to twitch and sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She bit her lip to force a moan back down her throat. Anna continued to rock against the candlestick holder, rubbing it against the same spot that sent her into a frenzy. She tried her best to imagine Cutler lying beside her, holding the candlestick holder and rubbing it against her lower body. As she reached her climax all she thought about was Cutler's icy blue eyes and his rough hands. Anna threw her head back and gasped loudly, the moans she was holding back came out as slightly whimpers of ecstatic pleasure.

Moments after reaching such a high, Anna was overcome with shame for her actions. What she had just done was among the most sinful of acts, she knew this and yet she allowed herself to do it. Anna swore that she had more self control than that, but now she was crushed to learn that she was weaker than she thought that she was. She removed the metal object from beneath her body, she would have to get rid of it somehow, but she would do that in the morning for she was far too tired, and full of shame, to move.

* * *

><p>The next day could not have come quickly enough for Lady Anna Sullivan. With the rise of the sun so came Anna, flitting about her room, looking for somewhere to hide the object of her shame. She settled on hiding it deep within the compartments of her locked desk drawer where surely no one would go looking.<p>

After breakfast with her family Anna set about pacing back and forth the parlour room floor. To put it simply, she was a nervous wreck. She had to wait until 10 o'clock before she would be taken to Cutler's home and the wait alone was sure to drive her mad.

"Anastasia, come here!" the older Lady Sullivan demanded pointing to the seat directly opposite her.

"Yes Mother," Anna replied dutifully. She bit back an aggravated sigh and trudged over to her designated seat, careful not to show her true feelings for her Mother as she sat down.

"As you know you will be staying with Mr. Beckett for the next two weeks," Lady Sullivan said looking directly into Anna's eyes and waiting for her to agree.

"Yes Mother," Anna repeated in the same tone as before.

"While I think that it is highly improper for an unmarried woman to share the home of an unmarried man for any amount of time, your Father believes that we should trust Mr. Beckett. I believe that he is correct in such an assumption, however," Lady Sullivan paused watching her daughter's reactions. "I do not believe that we can trust you. I have seen the ways in which your eyes trail along Mr. Beckett. They are the eyes of a wanton woman, the same eyes as a whore and I will not have you bringing shame on your Father's good name."

Anna's mouth gaped open at her Mother's words but she could not think of anything to say in retaliation. Or at least she could not think of anything to say that would not result in her face being introduced to the back of her Mother's hand as it had many other times when Anna forgot to curb her words.

"If I hear even the slightest whisper that you have done something indecent with that man I will personally see to it that your return home will be short lived. Do not underestimate me dear daughter, there are many sanatorium directors whom can be paid a small sum to take troublesome children away," Lady Sullivan said, grinning at her daughter. The smile on her face was not a particularly warm or inviting one, but Anna was familiar with receiving such a look from her own dear Mother.

"Yes Mother, I understand completely," Anna replied meekly. She had started the day off feeling extremely happy and excited, she should have known that her Mother would find a way to change that, she always did after all.

"Good, now run along, your Father is waiting for you."

* * *

><p>With final words of goodbye to her Father, Anna ventured up the steps and into Cutler Beckett's home. She had been informed by his head maid, Ms. Kirkpatrick, that Mr. Beckett nor Mr. Mercer were home at that particular moment in time. She was instructed to make herself comfortable in the sitting room and wait from Mr. Beckett to return.<p>

Anna wait for a very long time for Cutler to return, her nervousness subsiding into boredom as she awaited his return. She sat herself down on one of the chairs and gazed out of the window and before long found that she had fallen asleep. Waking herself, what turned out to be only a few minutes later, Anna decided to rise from her chair and walk around the sitting room to wake herself up properly.

Cutler watched silently as Anna walked about the sitting room, her steps delicate and her green eyes gazing unseeingly around the room. Without noticing Cutler, Anna made her way over to the large window and looked out on to the grounds of Beckett Estate. She watched the rain fall heavily down, hoping that her Father would make it to his Aunt's house safely, though she did not spare much of a thought for her Mother. Anna knew that it was a truly terrible thing to wish her Mother would not return, but she had no doubt in her mind that her Mother would wish the same for her if the tables had been turned. The elder Lady Sullivan was a loathsome, vile woman and Anna was glad to be free of her for several days and she intended to make the most of it.

Cautiously Cutler moved across the room until he came to a stop behind Anna. The young woman still had not noticed him, so he took the opportunity as it was shown to him. Cutler placed his hands on her hips and pulled her backwards, her body resting solidly against his own.

Anna let out a startled gasp at first, but once she realised it was Cutler who held her so closely, she smiled. "Welcome home, dear Cutler," she said.

"If I could return home everyday to see you standing here I would never leave," he whispered in her ear. Cutler placed a soft kiss to her neck and rolled his fingers over her hips, "I trust that you will make yourself at home."

"I did not wish to intrude upon your hospitality," Anna said. She tilted her head back to look at Cutler Beckett.

"As long as you are staying here with me I want you to think of my home as your home. Lunch shall be served soon and after that would you like a tour of my home once again? Much has changed and improved since your last tour"

"I would be delighted, but only if you are sure that it will not intrude upon your work."

"It will not," Cutler assured her. "Then after that you can stay with me in my office, make yourself comfortable and read a book or two. I have many in the office that you can choose from."

"That sounds wonderful dear Cutler," she replied smiling at him.

He pressed another kiss to her neck, this time nipping at her flesh with his teeth. Anna's legs buckled slightly at the touch, but Cutler held her in place.

"Shall we make our way to the dining room?" Cutler asked. He spun Anna from his arms, turning her around and pulling her tightly to his chest. Anna pushed her lips forward, stealing a kiss from Cutler before pulling herself away from his grip.

"Come along then," she said smiling widely at Cutler. She linked her fingers with his own and tugged him along behind her. Cutler smirked at her, his eyes following her hips as she walked in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

One day had passed since Anna's arrival to Cutler Beckett's home. Much to her disappointment, Cutler had made no further advances upon her. He would take her arm and escort her to the dining room and back to his office, sometimes lace her fingers with his, but that was all, no more kisses or any intimate embraces. Anna did not know whether to be happy or devastatingly sad about Cutler's lack of attention.

On the third morning of her stay with Cutler she decided that she had best find a way to change his current actions into something more entertaining for them both. Anna selected a very low cut dress and ordered one of Cutler's female servants to pull her corset tightly. Once she was satisfied that her best assets, and consequently Cutler's favourites were nicely on display, not too showy of course but not too hidden, she set about her task of capturing Cutler Beckett's undivided attention.

* * *

><p>"There are things about the human body that no text book can teach you my sweet," Cutler had said to Anna as she sat reading a human biology book she had found lying discarded on one of the many shelves in Cutler's office. Her legs were spread out on the couch in a manner most unbefitting for a Lady of her status and yet Cutler did not say a word against it.<p>

"Oh Cutler, to tell you the truth I am not all that deeply interested in human biology. I just like knowing a bit of everything that I can get my hands on," she said looking up at his imposing figure as he stood over her, "I know it is not very becoming of a woman to be interested in the sciences, but knowing just a small bit could not hurt surely?"

Cutler took the book from her hands and placed it on the table next to the couch. He lifted her legs gently and sat in the space they had just vacated, and then he lowered her legs back down to lie in his lap. Anna raised a curious eyebrow at him, but he paid it no attention, "I find nothing unbecoming in wishing to broaden your mind my sweet. I find genuine intelligence in a woman to be an attractive, but ultimately rare quality."

"You have called me intelligent before Cutler, do you still think so?"

"I stand by my observation," he said lazily running his fingers over the skin of her ankles.

Anna bit her lip at the sensation Cutler's fingers were bringing to the rest of her body, she had to ask him now or she would never find the courage again, "do you find the rest of me attractive?"

Cutler looked up from his ministrations and met her nervous green eyes with his icy blue stare, "undoubtedly," he said simply, continuing to rub her skin gently with his masterful fingers. Seeing the still worried look on her sweet face he decided he should elaborate further. "My sweet, I would not have claimed you as my own if I did not think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes upon. If you want me to list the parts of you that I find attractive I will more than willingly comply, but surely you know how beautiful you are."

"Cutler you have been the only man to ever call me beautiful," she said.

"I suspect that had more to do with the fact that I am not afraid of your Father as many men are. I told you so because I did not fear that Lord Sullivan would have me castrated as punishment," he said with a slight dark laugh accompanying his words.

"Father would never hurt you Cutler, he knows there is something special about you,"

"Something special?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is hard to pinpoint exactly, hence I say something special, but whatever it is, you have it, Father and I both agree."

"Is that so my sweet?"

"Undoubtedly!" she said with a giggle escaping her lips.

"Well then, I thank you for having such faith in me," he said quietly, the subject having struck something within him.

"Cutler?" Anna called to him.

"Yes my sweet?" he replied just as quietly as earlier.

"May I have another kiss? Like the one you gave me the other day?" Anna's face was tinted red with a nervous blush and she bit her bottom lip while she waited for a reply.

"Of course my sweet, all you need to do is ask," he said as he leant forward to claim her plump red lips with his own. His fingers found their way into her long hair and pulled her in closer to his body. Her legs dangled off the floor between his legs, unknowingly rubbing against his crotch in a teasing manner. One arm wrapped itself around her waist and hoisted her upwards onto his lap. His tongue gently rubbed along her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow his tongue to snake its way inside. Cutler's tongue slowly rubbed against Anna's, twirling and caressing together as she squirmed about in his lap. The slight movements of her body and the taste of her warm tongue moving in time with his were accompanied by a series of small moans escaping Anna's open mouth. Anna could not pull Cutler close enough to satisfy the growing pool of heat at the bottom of her stomach, this was the sensation that she had craved ever since she learnt Cutler could give it to her. Anna's breathing became heavier and all too soon the pair had to break apart for air.

Anna pulled away and buried her face in his neck, leaving a small kiss just underneath his earlobe as a wordless sign of affection.

"Thank you Cutler," she said, still attempting to catch her breath.

"You are welcome my sweet, but I can tell there is still something on your mind," he said brushing a fallen lock of her blonde hair away from her face so that he could study her emotions better.

"Earlier you mentioned that there were things that no text book could teach me, are they the sort of things that you could maybe teach me?" she asked, partially knowing the answer, but needing Cutler to confirm things for her. The human biology book she had been reading featured pictures and diagrams, but they were a poor substitute for real warm human flesh. They may have been anatomically correct, but they left her with more questions than she had before she picked the book up. She wanted to know what it felt like to have Cutler pressed up against her body, to feel certain parts of him touching certain parts of her body. Curiosity was slowly driving her mad and with Cutler around the need to explore those curiosities only grew. The way he would appear behind her from out of nowhere, his hands gently placed on her hips, whispering words into her ear and sending chills down her spine. His voice sent her body into frenzy.

Cutler cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his, "some things can only be learnt with experience. You may know what some things look like, but you do not know what they feel like, or even what they taste like. Those are the sorts of things that no text book can give you any clue about. You need to real thing my sweet."

"I need the real thing," she repeated.

"If you truly want to learn things from me which no book can teach you then knock twice on the bathroom door which separates our bedrooms tonight. I promise you that I will not think ill of you if you choose to come to me, nor will I think ill of you if you choose to sleep alone in your bed tonight. Anna you need to know you are safe with me, no matter what you decide upon," he said cupping her chin and pulling her lips to his to share in a light kiss.

"I trust you Cutler, you have never been anything other than kind and gentle to me and I do not doubt that that would change," she said smiling against his lips.

* * *

><p>Anna stood on the other side of the bathroom door late that night. She had been standing there, feet rooted to the spot ever since she saw a flicker of candlelight escape from underneath the door. She could only imagine what Cutler was doing on the other side of the door and although she had already made up her mind that she wanted to join him, to experience the real thing, she found she was frozen to the spot in fear. Anna knew that all she needed to do was knock twice upon the door and her curiosities would be fulfilled. Cutler had promised not to think ill of her no matter what her decision ended up being, but she knew he wanted her company tonight as much as she wanted his company. By not knocking on the door she was deprived both herself and Cutler, with that final firm thought Anna raised her hand to the door and knocked lightly upon the door, sealing her fate for the night.<p>

"You may enter," she heard Cutler's voice say before she opened the door and stepped through into the bathroom.

Her movements were slow and deliberate, she had to force her fear down and continue on with what she had promised herself she would do. Anna's words froze in her throat before she could even think of anything to say, so she simply smiled weakly at Cutler who was lying in the bathtub, the bottom half of his body submerged in warm water.

"Am I disturbing you Cutler?" she asked so quietly he almost did not hear her.

"No my sweet, I told you to come and here you are," he said smirking at her as he ran the washcloth down his body where she could not see, "if you are curious my young one then come closer and take a look," Cutler said, looking directly into Anna's inquisitive large green eyes. Anna licked her lips in a nervous gesture and moved forwards, closer to Cutler's naked form underneath the water of the bathtub. Cutler watched her move closer towards him, he smirked at her completely willing advances. He knew that if he sparked her curiosity enough she would have come willingly to him and now here she was. She was standing, dressed only her night clothes, through which he could plainly make out the curve of her breasts and hips. Her long honey blonde hair was down and clinging around her shoulders and her full red lips were pursed together in what Cutler thought was the most delectable fashion. His cock twitched at the pure virginal appearance of her, he could not wait to have her lying naked beneath him and screaming his name in pleasure. But he knew he could not push her too far or too fast, she would have to think that she was in charge of their nightly rendezvous, because that is what they were going to become, nightly. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself down, it would not do to scare his young lover off when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

Anna finally came to a stop a few steps away from the bath, "my sweet," Cutler called to her and beckoned her to come closer with his finger, his voice dripping with those wonderful tones that made Anna tingle between the legs and weak at the knees. Anna stayed rooted to the spot, terrified of what would happen if anyone were to walk in on her and Cutler, there would be no possible way for her to escape such a situation and keep the reputation of her virtue intact. Despite all of her doubts and her worries, here she was, standing in Cutler's bathroom, next to where he was lying naked in the tub.

"Everything is alright my sweet, there is no one else in the house aside from the two of us. We are free to do whatever we wish," Cutler said as he arose out of the bathtub, the water dripped down his chest and across his stomach. Anna blushed as she watched the path of water as it trickled lower and lower. She tore her eyes away from travelling lower with the water and met Cutler's normally icy blue stare. Anna fought to keep her hands at her sides, but her fingers itched to reach out and trace the veins in his arms and see just where they stopped. Cutler threw his leg over the side of the bathtub and stepped onto the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. Now he was just taller than Anna, but he could already see that her eyes were fighting not to drift lower.

"You are free to look if you wish my sweet, no one will punish you here," Cutler said.

Anna licked her lips again and nodded at the naked man standing before her. She let her eyes follow some stray droplets of water down his stomach, lower and lower until her eyes met with his manhood. Her eyes widened at the sheer length of him, it looked so soft and pink and she could not help but wonder what it would feel like against her skin. Cutler had his eyes closed, focusing solely on not becoming aroused and scaring her off. It was a task that was easier said than done, especially with the way she kept licking her lips. His mind flashed to thoughts of her lips wrapped around his cock, her small pink tongue darting out and swirling around. The thoughts sent another jolt of pleasure down his cock causing it to twitch again, this time with Anna watching. Cutler opened his eyes just in time to see her small hand shakily venture towards his cock. She looked up at him, needing reassurance that it was alright to touch him in such an intimate place. Cutler merely nodded in response, not trusting his voice to sound as strong as it always did around Anna.

Her soft small hand wrapped around the tip of his length, Cutler sucked air in through his teeth creating a noise which startled Anna.

"Did I do something wrong Cutler?" she asked in a whisper, biting her lip in the most innocent way Cutler could ever imagine.

"No my sweet, you did nothing wrong," he said smiling at her curiously innocent face. Cutler watched as Anna slowly ran her finger from the tip to the base of his length. Her touch was feather light and caused his body to shake with an involuntary shudder. He had been dreaming of her flesh against his ever since he had laid eyes on her the week of his return and now he was finally getting what he wanted most. Cutler moved his hands upwards to cup her face and tilt her lips to meet his. They shared several open mouthed kisses, his lips dominating hers as his tongue swirled against Anna's. She let out a small moan at the feeling of Cutler's body so close to her own, yet far enough away to make her long for him to be standing closer.

"I want to please you Cutler, show me how to please you," she begged, not once taking her eyes off of his twitching member.

Cutler placed his hand over the top of her and guided her hand up and down his length. As their motions created a rhythm Cutler's cock hardened, now standing to full attention beneath her gentle fingertips. Grunts of pleasure escape from his lips as her fingers lightly skimmed his sensitive exposed flesh. He needed her to squeeze and twist, but he could not risk hurting her small hand in his rush for release. Hurting her meant scaring her off and that was the last thing that he wanted now that he finally had her where he wanted her.

Cutler's blue eyes searched for Anna's and when they caught her eyes he gave her a reassuring smile. His hand retreated from her own and moved to cup her chin, her hand stilled on his cock afraid that she had somehow done something to displease him, "I needed you to tighten your grip my sweet, the tighter and rougher the better," he said between pants of heavy breathing.

"I will not hurt you?" she asked her innocent face tilted to the side in a questioning manner.

"Of course not my sweet, just please continue touching me," he said.

With those final words of encouragement Anna squeezed the tip of his shaft and stroked her hand up and down his cock in the same rhythm as before. She hesitantly moved her other hand lower to touch his balls and she gently massaged them, earning a deep moan of pleasure from Cutler. She ran her thumb over the head, twisting her hand as it went back down his shaft. Cutler's breathing was becoming more laboured by the second and his hips began thrusting forward into her grip. Anna could feel the tightening in his balls and heard his sharp intake of breath as the pace of his thrusting became faster. She increased the pace of her stroking and touching to match the drive of Cutler's hips. His grunts from earlier turned into a low moan as his body began twitching against the movements of her hand. He buried his face in her long blonde hair and kissed at her neck with one final thrust forwards from his hips his body contracted and stiffened as he came with a long low moan of her name.

Anna stared in wonder as his cum shot from the tip of his member and landed on the front of her nightdress. Her hands and his thighs were covered with his sticky residue, the evidence that the magnificent orgasm he had experienced was real, and not a dream like it had been for so many nights in a row.

Cutler reached for the towel handing on the back of the door and went to wipe his cum away when he saw Anna move her sticky hand towards her mouth. Anna's small pink tongue darted from between her plump lips and took a tentative lick at the substance coating her hand. She continued to lick the substance from her hand in the most unknowingly seductive manner that Cutler felt his cock twitch with excitement again. His fingers clasped around her hand and she finally returned her shy gaze to meet his.

"Do you like the taste?" he asked a smirk gracing his features.

Anna's eyes widened, as if she suddenly remembered where she was and what she had just done. Her face darkened with a red blush and she bit her lip, looking around the bathroom for the quickest exit. Cutler would think she was little more than a common whore with the way she had just acted, he would surely never want to see her again, let alone marry a woman who was so forward and wanton. She tried to wrench her hand from his grip, but he held on firmly, his thumb gently caressing her hand.

"What is wrong my beautiful one?" he asked, "did I frighten you?"

She shook her head, but her wide green eyes still showed fear. Cutler dropped his free arm down and encircled her waist, pulling her closer to his naked form. "Tell me my sweet, what is wrong?"

"You will think of me as a whore now, my behaviour was nothing but deplorable," she said, stifling her sobs into the base of his neck.

"I could never think of you in such a way my young beauty, I told you that no one would punish you, and I have no intention of doing so," he whispered into her ear, sending ripples of pleasure down her body.

Anna smiled weakly at him, "you said that I could look and no one would punish me. I did more than just look Cutler," she said.

"Trust me, I know you did more than just look," he said with a light chuckle and smirk.

Anna's head shot up from its resting place against his neck, her mouth wide open in disbelief that he could laugh at such an inappropriate time. Worry continued to radiate from her green eyes and Cutler did not like it one bit, he wanted her to feel confident from this experience, confident enough to let him return the favour later and confident enough to go further, though without compromising her virtue. He wanted more of her and he wanted it every night, but the way she was reacting now cast a doubt on any of his future plans for their rendezvous. He was silent for a few moments as he thought how best to broach the subject with her and make her more comfortable.

"My sweet, what you did for me was amazing," he said raising her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on each fingertip, "I could never have asked for more." In truth he would have loved for it to have been her plump red lips wrapped around his cock, but he could wait for that, for now he had to convince her that she had done nothing wrong.

"Did I please you then?" she asked nervously.

"My dear, how could you question your success?" he asked rhetorically, "you gave me such a brilliant release."

"So if I were to do it again?"

"I would enjoy the release all over again, if you felt comfortable in giving me such a gift again," he said, hope growing in the pit of his stomach, along with other feelings.

"It is a gift I would give to you whenever you wanted it Cutler," she said before lowering her eyes and adding quietly, "does that not make me a whore?"

"No, it does not make you a whore my sweet, it makes you a devoted woman."

"But Mamma said," Anna started to say before Cutler silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It only makes you a whore if you share that gift with more than one man," he explained his reasoning of things.

"I would only ever do such a thing for you Cutler," she said looking him straight in the eye as she added, "I promise."

"Thank you my sweet," he said, searching her eyes for any look of doubt hidden within their depths. Finding no such doubt he kissed her lips again. Soon those lips of hers would be pleasing his flesh in ways they had never given pleasure before.

"Tell me Cutler, what more can I do for you?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Cutler let out a low chuckle, "nothing more for tonight my sweet, my body is satisfied for the night and it is getting late."

"I did not mean for tonight, I was just curious," she confirmed with a slight giggle.

"There is one other thing," he said pausing, wondering just how deep her curiosity was rooted.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say that it involves those beautiful plump lips of yours."

"My lips?"

"Most definitely your lips and that tongue of yours as well."

"What could my lips and tongue do?" she asked Cutler, her head tilted to the side in innocent confusion.

"Why don't you think that one over for yourself later? You can tell me what conclusion you come to in the morning," he suggested before continuing with, "you know my young one, there are things which a man can do for a woman as well, things that I would only do for you."

"W-what sort of things?" she asked.

"Certain things that involve you being the one whom is naked," he whispered in her ear, allowing his tongue to snake out from his mouth and gently lick at the flesh of her neck. Anna felt her legs go slightly weak at the sensation and she bit her lip to hold back the moan which was threatening to escape her lips. Cutler rubbed one hand up and down her back in a reassuring gesture, trying to show her that he would gladly return the pleasure she had given him earlier on.

"I-I think I would enjoy being the one who is naked, but only in front of you Cutler," she said.

"Have I sparked your curiosity my sweet?" he whispered into her neck thus sending more shivers down the spine of the young woman pressed against his body. His cock twitched in response to the light moans escaping her mouth as he continued to swirl his tongue around the exposed flesh of her neck. Maybe he could teach her how to use her mouth tonight instead of later as he had planned. If she continued to moan and rub her breasts against his bare chest in such a delightful manner he would lose control and cum all over again.

"Yes," she said with a moan, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes what my sweet?"

"Yes you have sparked my curiosity Cutler," she said.

It was at that very moment that Cutler knew exactly how to move this on to where he wanted to go. His lips formed a smirk against her neck and he abruptly pulled away from her body. The cold night air nipped at his exposed naked flesh, causing a painful sensation of loss to radiate from his cock which was beginning to harden once again. The pain of a release denied now would be more than satisfied later by the movement of her tongue and lips he promised himself.

"Cutler?" she called in a small whisper. Anna's face darkened with worry again, she was forever terrified that she would do something to displease Cutler. At that moment all she wanted was the sensation of his hot wet mouth to return to her neck. Maybe it would feel even better even lower she thought to herself, but she really had no clue when it came to such matters.

"There is nothing wrong my sweet, I am simply tired and have an early morning tomorrow," he replied.

"Do you have business to attend to at the East India Trading Company?" she asked, disappointed that he would not be there to share breakfast with her tomorrow morning.

"No my sweet, I will be home all day long, I just have a lot of paperwork to shift through and the sooner I start it the sooner I will be able to spend more time with you."

"Oh," she said with a relieved smile.

"Listen my sweet," he began, "if I still have your curiosity sparked tomorrow night, will you leave your bedroom door unlocked for me?"

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I would like to return the feeling of pleasure that you gave me. Will you let me?"

"Of course, my door will be wide open for you," she said nodding at him, her eyes lit up with the fire of curiosity and anticipation burning behind them, "and if I still have not figured it out, will you teach me what my lips and tongue are used for?"

Cutler bit back a low groan as his cock responded to her innocent words, "if you are not too tired from what I will give you," he said drawing her close again to plant one last chaste kiss upon her lips for the night.

She returned his kiss as gently as he had given it, "goodnight Lord Cutler Beckett," she said with a smile.

Cutler smirked at the use of what would soon be his full title, he would definitely have her calling him that more often he thought as another twitch of pleasure ran down his now half erect cock. "Goodnight my Lady Anastasia Sullivan," he said, giving her a slight bow and watching as she slowly swept from the bathroom.

Cutler smirked at her retreating form, he finally had her just where he wanted her to be. Cutler exited the bathroom and settled himself beneath the sheets of his bed. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered over everything that had happen earlier. He had not expected Anna to be so willing, so full of innocent curiosity, but his cock certainly thanked her for her enthusiasm for knowledge. She had promised he would be the only one she ever pleasured and he did not doubt the sincerity of her words. Anna wanted every piece of him as much as he wanted to touch and taste ever inch of her supple white skin. He knew that tomorrow night her door would be wide open to him, if only out of curiosity. He would please her in such a way that she came back to him night after night. He would suggest that they take turns pleasuring one another, that way he guaranteed that as long as she was satisfied she would come back to satisfy him, if only for the sake of being pleasured again the next day. Cutler closed his eyes and allowed his hand to travel to his now fully erect cock.

Thoughts of her unknowing words, the curve of her hips, the large round swell of her breasts heaving against him with every breath, her teeth biting into her plump red lips, her small pink tongue darting out of her mouth to lick her fingers, all circled his mind. With the aid of these sinful thoughts about the young virgin girl lying asleep in the bedroom next to his own, his hand travelled up and down his cock in a furious pumping motion. It was a significantly less pleasurable feeling than Anna's soft attentive hand, but it would have to do for now. He would have her lips wrapped around him soon and with that thought he gave his erection one more quick pump before he came, spilling his seed over the clean sheets of his bed. Turning over Cutler buried his face in his pillow and drifted off to sleep for the night, secure in the notion that tomorrow night Anna would be the one lying in bed completely satisfied and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! Good, bad or otherwise indifferent - just please leave me something to work with :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Cutler Beckett woke with a smirk on his face early in the morning, his thoughts continued to drift back to the actions of last night as he dressed himself for the day. He stood in front of the mirror and straightened his clothing and powdered white wig one last time before deciding everything was perfect. He would allow nothing to be out of place, not when everything was going so well. Everything was finally turning out the way he wanted, at this thought he smirked at his reflection and exited his bedroom.

As the clock struck exactly eight in the morning Cutler took his first step into the dining room. The table which he had selected to decorate the dining room was much smaller than the one which took up residence in the Sullivan household, but it was by no means less grand. He had in fact selected the table after Anna had made a passing comment about hating long tables and how she wished her home had a shorter one. Anna had mentioned how much she would prefer it if everyone was much closer, that long table ruined the atmosphere, unless of course one was entertaining guests. It was rather presumptuous of him to purchase a table in the hopes of pleasing Anna, but he proceeded with his decision anyway. He ran his fingers along the finely polished wood of the table, closing his eyes as he pictured Anna lying on the table beneath him as he entered her. He smirked at the thought; he had a lot planned for when he finally claimed Anna as his wife, there would be no surface left untouched, he would make sure of that.

As he waited for Anna he slowly paced around behind his chair. He stopped pacing the minute he heard light footsteps making their way to his direction. Such light footsteps could not belong to Mercer, or any of his household staff, so he surmised that Anna must finally be on her way down.

She moved quickly, as if she was already aware that she was somewhat late for breakfast. Her emerald eyes were downcast with a small hint of shame gracing her features, yet Cutler could not tell why. This morning she wore her hair down around her shoulders in curled ringlets. Her dark red dress was designed in such a way that left her shoulders enticingly bare, exposing her pale skin for Cutler to plainly see. The corset that she was wearing was pulled tightly, forcing her breasts upwards and pushing them together, Cutler licked his lips as he took in her appearance. Anna's lips were coloured the same red as her dress and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him and kiss those plump lips of hers.

"Good morning Anna," Cutler said making his way over to her. He took her dainty hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. As he gently kissed the back of her hand he kept his eyes trained on her.

Anna blushed and smiled at Cutler, "Good morning," she replied happily.

"Shall we?" he asked rhetorically gesturing to the chairs with his free hand.

"Of course," Anna said.

Cutler led her to the nearest chair, her hand still clasped in his own. He pulled her chair out for her and waited until she was seated comfortably before seating himself in his own chair at the opposite end of the table. He picked up the dinner bell which was placed on a plate near him and he rang it, signalling to his servants that he was ready for them to serve breakfast.

Ms. Kirkpatrick was the first of his servants to make her way into the room, a permanent scowl etched onto her features as she moved about. She placed several slices of toast onto the table, accompanied by jam and butter before moving back to take her place against the wall. Next there came another servant who brought in Cutler's tea set out on a silver tray. The servant took his place against the wall next to Ms. Kirkpatrick, several others followed carrying other items of food, but neither Anna nor Cutler paid them much attention. Once they were finished filling the table with food and drink Cutler simply waved his hand in their direction thus dismissing the servants in silence. It was not an odd thing for Cutler to do, but Ms. Kirkpatrick thought it highly improper for him to dismiss them so that he could have breakfast alone with the young Lady Sullivan. Any time spent without a chaperone of some sort was time when Lady Sullivan's virtue could be brought into question, yet this seemed not to bother either party.

The pair began to silently eat their breakfast, Cutler watching discretely as Anna took a sip of her tea, licking her lips after swallowing the liquid down. Many times in her presence Cutler found it difficult to concentrate and now was no exception. "Tell me my sweet, did you come to any sort of conclusion as to what we discussed previously?" Cutler asked as he took a sip of tea.

Anna's eyes widened as she remembered exactly what Cutler was referring to. She had given his words consideration, but she was not sure of her answer. She refused to voice her ideas to Cutler yet, lest she sound like a fool in front of the one man who truly seemed to respect her intelligence. "I have yet to reach a conclusion Cutler," she replied.

"Would you like me to enlighten you perhaps?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in her direction.

"To be frank, yes I would like for you to enlighten me," Anna paused before continuing, a curious smile gracing her features, "but I would much rather figure it out for myself if you do not mind."

"I have no problem with that my sweet," Cutler replied, his eyes trailing along her body.

Anna blushed as she watched his eyes roam freely, it made her body surge with pride and the distinct tingling between her legs returned knowing that he would look at her in such a way. She was pleased that she had grown into a woman that caught the eye of Cutler Beckett, the man she had wanted to marry ever since she was a young girl.

"Perhaps it is too early in the morning to discuss this," Cutler began, "but would you permit me to ask another question or two anyway?"

"Ask me anything you wish Cutler," she said flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Were all of your curiosities resolved last night, or do you still wish to learn?" Cutler selected his words carefully so that anyone listening in would not have been able to understand his meaning.

Anna's emerald eyes widened at Cutler's question, "there are still things that I wish to learn," she answered blushing. "I found my lesson last night to be rather stimulating and I was hoping that your offer to further my education was still valid."

"That was going to be my next question," Cutler replied smirking. "I was going to ask if you still wanted my assistance, but it seems you have already answered my question." Cutler leant forward and spoke so softly no one apart from Anna could hear his next words, "I shall look forward to later on tonight my sweet. I shall teach you things you never even dared to dream about, things that will make your body cry out for more."

Anna's face turned an even darker shade of red at his words, "then I shall look forward to tonight as much as you do."

* * *

><p>"Would you accompany me to my study for a moment?" he asked Anna, expecting that she would not turn down his request.<p>

"Of course," she said smiling at him.

Cutler lead Anna down the hallway, as elegantly decorated as the rest of the estate with objects that showed Cutler's fine tastes. Anna smiled broadly as she always did when Cutler was at her side, his arm linked through hers, his head held high with pride. Anna really did admire how handsome and how sure of himself he was, and she realised that the longer she spent around him, the happier she began to feel. At times Anna caught herself worrying that Cutler would soon be out of her reach, she saw the way many other gorgeous women followed Cutler around with their eyes. Anna knew that once upon a time those same women would not have looked twice at Cutler, but due to his sudden rise to power, those women now found him irresistible. They were certainly far more beautiful than she was, no doubt they could also sew as well as doing all of those other things which a proper Lady should be able to do; things which Anna had no time or patience for. Anna shook her saddening thoughts away as she felt Cutler come to a stop, he had chosen her to be his and she had to be confident that his mind would not change with time.

"Is something wrong my sweet?" Cutler asked as he pushed the door open with his free hand, he looked down at Anna's slightly watery eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no Cutler," Anna said, forcing a smile on her face, "absolutely nothing is wrong."

Cutler continued to look at her with questioning eyes, but Anna looked away immediately, she knew she was being foolish, but she could not help but doubt herself at times.

Cutler led her around the back of his large work desk and pulled out his chair for her to sit in. Anna gave him a questioning look, but she sat down regardless after seeing that his face held no hidden emotions. She continued to watch him silently as he removed a key that was hidden up his sleeve. Cutler gave Anna what appeared to be a weary smile as he slid the key into the top drawer of his desk and unlocked it. As he pulled the drawer out she could see the inside was littered with many pieces of paper, each looking as important as the next. A small pistol lay on top of the papers, ammunition rolling around as his fingers shuffled through the piles of paper before he finally found what he was looking for. Cutler clasped the object tightly in his fingers before locking the drawer once again. The key then slipped back up into his sleeve, hidden from the world once more, only Anna and Cutler knowing exactly where it was.

"I will trust that you will keep what you just saw to yourself," Cutler said. "The gun included."

"I did not see anything," Anna said nodding.

Cutler smirked at Anna's willingness to comply, "good," he whispered in her ear as he remained bent over close to her. "Just know that if you ever need protection, and Mercer or I are not around to help, that you are more than welcome to take the pistol for yourself. There is a spare key to this drawer hidden on top of that bookcase," he said pointing to the bookcase closest to the door. "Not that I imagine you will ever be in such a situation my sweet," Cutler's finger trailed lightly across her cheek sending a pleasurable chill down her spine. Anna nuzzled her face into his touch as he dragged his fingertips down her exposed neck until they rested on the warm skin of her bare shoulders. His fingers were lightly calloused from his younger days, but the warm smooth feeling of his caresses had Anna silently begging him to keep moving.

"Thank you Cutler," Anna replied biting her lip to stifle any unladylike sounds from escaping her lips.

Keeping his hands on her shoulders and drawing patterns on her skin with his fingertips Cutler bent closer to Anna and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin beneath her ear, "I have something precious that I wish to give you, but I do want a small something in return," each word he spoke caused his lips to brush against her skin in a tantalising manner. He smirked against her skin as he saw a blush rise upon her face, from his position he could easily see her breathing quicken as her breast began to move against the restricting corset.

"What is it that you want from me?" Anna asked.

"Everything," he whispered leaving a soft kiss against her neck.

Anna let out a gasp both at the words and at the feeling of Cutler surrounding her so completely. Her mind flashed back to last night, seeing him standing before her, completely naked. She felt a strange tingling between her legs at the sensation of his touch and she had to sudden urge to pull Cutler closer to her body, but she fought the feelings, knowing it would not be the best of ideas. Anna wanted Cutler desperately and in every possible way, but she had to be patient, just as he was always so patient with her. He had promised that tonight he would pleasure her and she would simply have to wait until then to relieve the tingling sensations he was giving her.

His smirk returned as he saw Anna panic for a moment before he finally spoke again, "but of course that will have to wait until we are husband and wife. For now, the only thing I want from you is a kiss my sweet. But first, close your eyes and hold out your hand for me."

Anna instantly snapped her eyes shut and held out her hand for Cutler. He studied her face in silence for a few moments, watching the way that her plump red lips strayed slightly open and the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took in. Cutler felt the telltale twitch of his body in response to Anna's movements, how he was going to get any work done today was beyond him. He would be lucky if he could even concentrate on his monotonous paperwork with the vision of Anna's lips and breasts for firmly etched into his mind, let alone with the accompanying memory of her small fingers coaxing him to release. His eyes fluttered closed as he attempted to reel his thoughts back in so that he could give Anna the object he was holding tightly in his hand.

Slowly he dropped the object into her opened palm. It was cold and metallic feeling, Anna guessing that it was a key before she opened her eyes. She waited until she received some sort of sign from Cutler that it was alright to open her eyes.

"You may open your eyes now my sweet," Cutler said.

"Thank you Cutler," Anna said tilting her head to get a better look at Cutler, "what does this unlock?" she asked studying the small key placed in her hand.

"It unlocks what I presume will become your favourite room in this house."

"And what room would that be?" Anna asked her eyes full of curiosity like they had been the night before. Oh how Cutler adored that curious streak buried deep within Anna.

"Why it is the library of course."

"Really Cutler? You are giving me a key to your private library?" she asked in disbelief. "Thank you so much!" Anna practically squealed with delight.

"I thought you might be pleased my sweet."

"I am most defiantly more than pleased Cutler, I am amazed!" Anna said, "I am honoured that you would allow me access to your private library."

"You are most welcome," Cutler replied.

"Forgive me for asking, but where exactly is your library? I have explored most of your home by now, but I do not recall coming across such a room."

"The library is behind the last door to your right further down this hallway," Cutler informed Anna. "And please remember to lock the door behind you once you enter. There are many precious things in there and I do not wish just anyone to be able to glimpse upon them."

"Of course Cutler, thank you for allowing me into such a precious place," Anna replied, smiling up at Cutler who returned the gesture.

"Now will you give me that kiss I requested, or will you make me wait?" Cutler asked.

"I could never allow you to wait dear Cutler," Anna replied.

With that final comment Cutler trailed his fingers into Anna's honey coloured ringlets and pulled her mouth forcefully to meet with his own. His kisses brushed roughly against her lips in a demanding manner. Cutler alternated between gently biting at Anna's bottom lip and licking it with his soft wet tongue. Anna let a quiet moan escape from her open mouth and it that exact moment Cutler took advantage of her opened mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues twirled slowly together, caressing and moving in time with each other. Cutler slowly pulled away from Anna's lips, his tongue trailing over her lips once more before he broke contact with her.

"Mine," he whispered firmly against her lips before allowing his teeth to nibble at her plump red lips one more time. His eyes gazed upon the exposed flesh of her shoulders and neck; he wanted so desperately to run his mouth over her pale skin, to lick and suck and caress what he deemed to be his. He wanted to bite into her flesh and leave a mark that would let everyone know who she belonged to, but he could not do so, yet.  
>He silently extended his hand to Anna and helped her to her feet. Cutler's arms automatically found their way around her waist and he held her tightly, keeping her soft body pressed against his own.<p>

Anna heard his whispered words and placed a small hand on his cheek. She leant closer to his ear and whispered to him, "as you are mine."

Cutler smirked at her words, she was just as possessive of him as he was of her. Not even heaven would be able to help anyone who dared come between them. Cutler's lips pushed roughly against Anna's in a commanding kiss, "you really should get going now my sweet. I fear if you stay any longer I will not be able to concentrate on my paperwork for I will be too busy," Cutler paused as he spoke and placed his lips closer to Anna's ear, "indulging in my time with you," he continued.

"We can't have that now can we!" Anna said giggling at the feeling of his lips.

"Of course not my sweet," he replied.

"I shall leave you to your work now, please do try not to work so hard. It does worry me when I see such dark circles under your eyes," Anna said making her way towards the door.

Cutler remained silent in response, but beneath his unreadable mask he felt something strange stir in his heart. Anna truly did care about him for who he was, rather than what he had. In that moment Cutler was sure that he had made the correct decision when he decided to make Anna his Lady Beckett.

"Cutler?" Anna called, turning back from the door.

He looked up from his papers, "yes my sweet," he replied his voice sending shivers through Anna's body.

"May I read some of the books once I am finished? I imagine you would have to most fascinating collection," she said blushing slightly as she remembered Cutler praising her intelligence, amongst other things, only the day before.

"You may read whatever you wish whenever you wish my sweet," Cutler replied. "It is your library just as much as it is mine."

"Is that so?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"But of course my sweet, I could no more deny your thirst for knowledge than I could deny my own thirst," he said smiling at the meaning of his words.

"Then thank you Cutler. I shall leave you to your work now," Anna said. "Will we be having lunch together today?"

"Yes my sweet, I think I can step away from work for that. I will have it brought to the library at the appropriate time and I will see you then."

"Goodbye for now Cutler!" Anna said, the smile on her face never in danger of falling.

* * *

><p>Anna silently entered the locked room with the key that he had entrusted to her possession. Books lay in unorganised piles strewn across the floor, although Cutler had moved into his new home a week or so ago, he had yet to unpack everything. Cutler liked things to be sorted neatly and placed in a particular order, he could not trust his servants to treat his books with care, nor could he trust they would place things in the correct position, so the room had been left untouched. Cutler had certainly meant to get around to organising the library himself, but more and more Company work would make its presence known and as a result he never found the time he needed to organise things perfectly.<p>

Anna let out a sigh as she realised what Cutler had asked her to do would take a very long time, but she would enjoy the task nonetheless.

The morning hours melted away, until Anna found her stomach beginning to protest at the lack of food it was receiving. Anna continued working, sorting books into piles and finding suitable places to put them. First she had thought to organise the books alphabetically by author, but she quickly dismissed such a method as it did not serve much of a functional purpose. She decided that it would be better to organise the books in order of topic, and then in alphabetical order from there. He had books by great philosophers; he had a small assortment of biology texts and poetry. All books one would expect a future Lord to be in possession of, but then there were the books which one did not expect to find. Books in foreign languages with complicated lettering and strange alphabets which Anna could not decipher no matter how hard she tried. Anna also found books featuring what she thought must be legends, yet the books had a serious tone to them, demanding to be taken seriously. She made her mind up that she would ask Cutler about those peculiar books some other time, for now she simply placed them in a separate pile, unsure where to put them on the shelf until she was certain she had them all collected nicely.

Anna's eyes widened as her fingers clasped around a rather tattered looking book, clearly this was one Cutler had spent a lot of time looking at. The title on the side had worn off so Anna could not tell what the books was about, and the front was so worn that it gave no hints either, she decided to open the pages and look inside in order to satisfy her curiosity. Part of her felt guilty for secretly looking at something Cutler prized, but he had told her that she could read whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, so she did not think that he would scold her for her actions.

She pushed her fingers between two completely random pages and flipped the book open; she let out a small gasp at the sight she was met with. One page contained text while the other contained an elaborate illustration of a couple entwined. The woman was lying naked on the bed, her legs spread and hoisted up over the man's shoulders, the man was equally as naked, his face hidden by the positioning of the woman's legs. The illustration showed the man's erection entering the woman and was titled "Charles plucks Fanny's virgin flower". Anna was shocked by the illustration and she tore her eyes away flipping to another page which she hoped would be safe to read. The next page she flipped to contained a different illustration, one that reminded her of her own actions last night. The woman sat naked in bed, her breasts exposed, next to the bed stood a man. He was different from the one drawn on the previous page and he was almost fully clothed. The only part of the man which was exposed was his erect cock. The woman had her hand tightly wrapped around his member and appeared to be taking care of him the same way Anna had taken care of Cutler. Underneath the illustration was the title "Fanny emboldens William".

The unmistakeable sound of the door being unlocked behind her threw Anna into a panic and she knew the only person who would be entering was Cutler. The book flew from her hands as she attempted to hide it back in the pile she had retrieved it from.

"You have done a truly excellent job in here my sweet," Cutler whispered in Anna's ear from behind, his voice deep and seductive, sending chills down her spine. Before Anna could turn around to face Cutler, his arms had wound themselves tightly around her waist. He pulled her soft body backwards to rest gently against his, his lips brushed softly against the exposed skin of her neck as he whispered again, "I am glad I left such an important task in your capable hands."

"Thank you Cutler," she said blushing at his compliment as well as the feeling of his lips against her skin. "But I do have such a long way to go until I am completely finished."

Cutler loosened his grip on Anna's waist for long enough to allow her to turn around in his arms and face him. As soon as she was comfortably facing him, his grip tightened once again. Anna's arms trailed up his chest and wrapped around his neck as she smiled up at him. His lips moved forward to claim hers in a short, innocent kiss which Anna returned just as gently.

"Lunch will be making its way here soon, but first, what is that book you quickly hid back in that box when you heard me come in?"

Anna's face flushed red as she prepared herself to be scolded for looking at that book, "oh it was nothing important Cutler." Anna said trying to distract him.

Cutler ignored her claims, spinning them both around so that the book was closer to him. One of his hands dropped its grip from around her waist and picked the book up, "ah, so it is this one that you found. I believe it is entitled 'The Life and Adventures of Miss Fanny Hill', fascinating book really," Cutler said. "Tell me my sweet, does this book repulse you, or does it make you curious for more?" Cutler asked, his eyes roaming Anna's blushing face.

"It does not repulse me in the least, but I will admit that it did startle me," Anna smiled shyly at Cutler, "I have never seen anything like it before."

"That is because these sorts of books are banned, it is illegal to own such material. So I ask you to keep my ownership of this book to yourself."

"Of course I will do that Cutler, I could not bear to see you punished," Anna whispered.

"You are so good to me my sweet," Cutler said, "perhaps, when you are bolder we can read this book together? There are many more illustrations, things that I am sure you would enjoy."

"I would like that, but for now I am not courageous enough," she replied biting her lip.

"That is fine my sweet," Cutler said kissing her cheek softly. "After tonight I hope you will be satisfied, yet curious enough to continue."

"I have no doubts in your ability to satisfy me," Anna said, her stomach growling in a deeply unladylike fashion. ""Shall we have lunch now?"

"Yes, we shall. The sooner we begin our meal the sooner the end of the day will come. Then the night shall be ours."

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who have left me a review, it really helps keep me going! Thank you as well to those who have subscribed to this story - it means so much to me!<br>The book mentioned in this chapter actually does exist - wikipedia told me so!


	8. Chapter 8

Cutler sat on the edge of what had become Anna's bed, "come to me my sweet," he said extending his open arms to the nervous girl standing by the door. She was biting her lip again in the most innocent fashion that reminded Cutler of what they had done together last night. But she was no longer as innocent as she had been only one night before. He smirked at the memory of her small hands on his flesh, but tonight it was his turn to make her cum and he would do it over and over again until she passed out from exhaustion.

Anna nodded to herself and walked forward to stand between Cutler's legs. Cutler studied her form as she stood in front of him, he could see the curves of her hips and the curves of her breasts, but the rest of her was hidden by a large nightgown, under which was definitely a thin nightdress.

"Will you undress for me my sweet?" he asked, "or would you prefer me to do it for you?"

Her shaking hands slowly made their way to the tie of her nightgown. Ever so slowly she undid the tie and pushed the nightgown from her shoulders to land in a pool on the floor. Cutler's eyes widened as he was met with her completely naked body instead of the expected nightdress. His eyes were glued to the large round mounds of her breasts and a jolt of pleasure surged through his body in response. His mouth watered at the sight of her perfect round breasts and his fingers itched to reach out and pinch her small pink nipples into peaks and hear her moan in a pleasurable response. As his eyes trailed down they followed the curve of her hips, her flat stomach and her soft thighs. Cutler wanted to feel her soft delicate body respond to his touch, but she had to be the one to make the first move, he had to make her feel as if she was in charge.

Under his intense gaze Anna began to feel incredibly nervous, "Cutler? I seem to have lost my courage," she looked down at him with nervous eyes "will you help me please?"

"Of course my beautiful flower, come lay down on the bed with me and make yourself comfortable," he said laying back on the bed and patting the empty space next to him, "I promise I will not do anything until you are ready."

Anna stiffly moved forwards, coming to lie in the vacant space next to Cutler. The sheets were cold to the touch and the silence in the room only served to scare her further. She chewed on her bottom lip between her teeth and her hands played with the sheets in a nervous fashion.

"My sweet, there is no need for you to be afraid, would you prefer if we stopped here and I returned to my room?" he asked. Cutler could not believe that he was suggesting such a thing, but he had to do it.

"N-No Cutler, I do not want you to leave me. It was I who left my door open for you, I want this," she said, her voice gaining certainty as she continued to talk.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you," Cutler said.

"I don't know," she said with a light whimper. It was all so different now that Cutler could see every inch of her bare skin. Although she had dreamed, fantasised even, about the things that he could do to her, now that it was about to happen she froze up. Anna knew he would not hurt her, nor would he hold her down to the bed and take her innocence away, but no matter how she rationalised it, she was terrified of the man lying next to her.

"Hush my sweet, I know you are scared. What can I do to make you feel better, name it and I will comply."

"Take your shirt off?" she suggested. Cutler stood from the bed and removed his layers of shirts until he was bare-chested and then he returned to the bed and lay on his side next to her. Anna lay completely still on her back staring intently at the ceiling above her as if it were far more interesting than the half naked body next to her.

Cutler leaned in and whispered in her ear "would you like another kiss? Like the ones from last night?"

"Yes please Cutler, I am sorry I am being such a disappointment to you."  
>"You are not disappointing me my sweet, everyone is afraid at one time or another," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. He rolled further over to cup Anna's face and pull her lips to his in a slow gentle kiss.<p>

Cutler's tongue traced along her bottom lip in a tantalizingly slow manner, asking permission for entrance which she eventually gave to him. Cutler's tongue rubbed slowly against hers as he cautiously allowed his hand to venture out to her side. His fingers lightly trailed from her rib cage and up to her left breast. Anna gasped in pleasure as he pinched her nipple and continued to caress his tongue with hers. He then repeated the motion with his other hand on her right breast, and then he began pinching her nipples at the same time earning more moans of pleasure from Anna. Slowly he gained confidence in her reactions enough to pull his mouth away from her warm wet one. Cutler trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and to the centre of her breasts. He shuffled into a position where he was situated to one side of her long closed legs, but they would open for him very soon. He hovered over her left breast, blowing cold air onto the hardened pink peak. He tipped his open mouth lower until his tongue flicked out and gently swiped across her nipple. Her moan of pleasure was instantaneous so he continued to lick at her nipple before taking her breast in his mouth and sucking on the sensitive peak. When he was done with that breast he moved his attention to the other, earning the same response. Cutler took her nipple between his teeth and ran his tongue quickly back and forth over the confined mound. This action caused her hips to rise slightly of the bed in a jerking motion and so he repeated it on her other breast.

Anna could feel the tingling heat between her legs was growing with each motion of Cutler's tongue and she felt her body relax against his touch and her legs begin to open slightly.

Cutler raised his head from her breasts, "that is perfect my sweet, spread your legs for me," he said in a quiet voice, afraid he would startle her and ruin his progress for the night if he said too much.

"Touch me down there please Cutler. It aches down there and I don't know how to make it stop."

"It is not something you want to stop my sweet, it's something you want to finish."

"Will you finish it for me please?" her sweet voice begged as her fingers found their way to tangle with Cutler's short brown hair. He raised his mouth to hers and gave her a gentle kiss, "it would be my pleasure," he said smirking against her lips.

His mouth trailed open wet kisses over her stomach, down passed her navel and onto her hips. Every now and then his teeth would nip gently at her exposed flesh and Anna would squeal in delight, her hips rising from the bed. Anna could feel a sensational pooling of wet heat between her legs, it was the same feeling she got every time Cutler stood behind her and whispered into her ear with his rich, deep seductive voice, but this time the feeling was stronger. As his mouth slowly trailed lower and lower Anna's squeals and moans became louder in response.

With every moan that escaped Anna's mouth Cutler felt his cock harden within the confines of his trousers. His erection was growing painfully against his clothing, he desperately wanted to free his cock and plunge it into Anna's moaning mouth, but he fought against this feeling, knowing it would serve to benefit him later on.

Anna thought Cutler's mouth would continue down further and further until he hit the sweet spot where she needed him to be, so she let out a disappointed sigh when he skipped her entrance completely and began to kiss her thighs. He left gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs, travelling downwards, then upwards, stopping just short of her entrance. Anna fisted her hands into Cutler's hair and attempted to place his hot mouth where she most wanted it to be, but he would have none of that. Cutler stopped his kissing and raised his eyes to meet hers, "you must have patience my sweet. I know you want release right now, but patience will serve you better in the long run," he said kissing the inside of her right thigh.

"Alright Cutler," her breathy voice stated as her hand in his hair relaxed its tight grip.

Cutler knew he had probably teased her enough for now, but he could not resist teasing her for just a little longer, after all, that hand in his hair had rather stung. Cutler's tongue ran in circular motions from mid-thigh level, stopping just before he reached her awaiting entrance.

Anna moaned at the feeling of his tongue against skin which had never been touched in such a way before and her hips bucked in response to the sensation. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter between the legs. Cutler did the same with the other leg, kissing and licking her thighs slowly. When he was satisfied that she had been teased sufficiently he parted her legs and flicked his tongue out of his mouth and up against her clit. He continued to rapidly flick his tongue against her clit, barely touching it and yet at the same time earning the loudest moans and squeals of pleasure from Anna that he had ever heard. Cutler had to hold her hips down to stop them from rising off the bed completely in pleasure and alarm. Anna moaned his name over and over as his tongue flicked out of his hot wet mouth and he began to rub his tongue against her in the same way that he rubbed his tongue against her tongue earlier.

The pleasure that Cutler was giving her was making it hard for Anna to find time to catch a breath between her moans. His tongue rubbed and licked and sucked at her clit until Anna felt a tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach. Her body began to shake and twitch uncontrollably as Cutler gently nipped at her clit with his teeth. He continued to lick and suck at her as he felt her orgasm approaching, he squeezed her hips reassuringly as she finally released. The top half of her body which he was not holding down raised off the bed and her hands gripped the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. She continued to moan and shudder as Cutler gently bit and sucked at her clit, helping her ride through her orgasm. He continued to lick between her legs, swallowing all of her cum as the shudders and twitches of pleasure began to decrease. She had a delicious taste that lead Cutler to the conclusion that he would be returning here soon to make her moan and scream his name again. His cock was straining painfully against his trousers, begging to be released and to have her lips wrapped around it, but Cutler ignored the pain of his erection and turned his attention back to his sweet Anna.

Cutler trailed kisses up her stomach and came to rest his head on the pillow next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed soft kisses at the base of her neck. A small giggle escaped her lips and she turned her face to push her lips against his. Cutler opened his mouth and allowed her small tongue to venture in, rubbing against his in a tantalisingly slow manner. She could taste herself on his tongue with each thrust of their dancing tongues. Anna slowly pulled away and rested her hand on his bare chest. She absentmindedly drew circular patterns on his chest, the smile on her face one of complete and utter satisfaction.

"Thank you Cutler, I have never felt anything as amazing at that before," she said blushing under his intense gaze. Her eyes wandered down to land on the obvious erection bulging in his trousers.

"You are quite welcome my sweet."  
>"I understand how I am supposed to use my mouth and tongue now Cutler and I can see that you are as you were last night."<p>

"Hearing you moan and scream my name beneath me arouses me my sweet and that is why I am hard again."

"Please let me relieve you, I want to make you feel the way I feel right now," she said biting her lip before adding, "I want to use my mouth this time."

"Believe me my sweet, what you did for me last night more than satisfied me."  
>"But I want to do it again, it is only fair," she said.<p>

"No my sweet, tonight it is my job to satisfy you."

"Is there some way we can achieve release together?" she asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"There are many ways we can cum together my sweet, but most of those involve lying together properly as man and wife. I will not compromise your virtue no matter how much I would love to lie with you in such a way," Cutler told her running his fingers lightly up and down her exposed skin.

"Most," she said in a whisper.

"Pardon me?"

"You said most ways, thus implying that there must be a way for us to release together that would not compromise my virtue."

"Well I suppose that I did," Cutler replied, a smirk gracing his lips, "you are such an intelligent young thing to catch my words like that."

"Thank you Cutler."

"Are you sure you want to try this? You look a tad sleepy my sweet and I would rather you get some sleep than force yourself too far for my benefit," Cutler said, silently hoping that she would say she wanted to continue. He needed release desperately now that the pleasure of his erection had begun to get painful.

"I want you to feel the way I just did, from the somewhat pained look on your face that is not going to happen if we continue to lie here barely touching," she stated matter-of-factly, her tone changed as she asked him what was causing the painful expression on his face.

"You are full of questions my sweet and one day I may not have the answer for you," he said laughing quietly to himself, "I am in pain because I need release. You see when a man get aroused he needs to finish his business in a manner of speaking or else it starts to hurt."

"So if I had run away last night?"  
>"I would have taken care of business myself, but I am much happier that you decided to stay last night. It feels much better when the hand guiding you is not your own."<p>

"I see," Anna said nodding and storing the information away for later. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I think I should let you decide how to go about this one my sweet. I will let you be in charge of how you receive your pleasure this time."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"My sweet there is no reason for you to be nervous; you are completely safe with me."

"I know I am safe with you Cutler, no one has ever made me feel safer. I just do not want to displease you, I am scared that I will do something and you will leave me."

"There is nothing you could do to make me leave my sweet, I am afraid you are stuck with me," Cutler cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips together in a short chaste kiss, "you just need a little reassurance."

Cutler moved down his lips down her neck and trailed his hands up Anna's side to land on her breasts. He kissed and licked at her neck causing Anna to begin squirming underneath his touch. He massaged and kneaded her breasts with his free hands, bringing her nipples to and hardened peak in a matter of moments. Once again Anna was moaning and writhing beneath Cutler's hands, he trailed his kisses over the skin of her collar bone to come to rest on her left breast. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive hard pink nipple and she squealed with delight as pleasure shot straight through her body to her core. Within a matter of moments Anna was dripping wet again and her hips rose slightly off the bed, silently begging Cutler to move his mouth further south.

"I think I may need your reassurance every day," she managed to say between moans of pleasure.

"If that is what you truly want my sweet then I see no problem with that," he said temporarily removing his mouth from her left breast and moving his attention to the other breast, repeating his actions with equal success.

"And I would gladly return the favour," Anna reassured Cutler, needing him to know that she wanted to please him in the same way he was pleasing her.

"I know you will, do you want me to continue with this or would you rather move on to what we discussed earlier?"

"I want to please you," was her simple answer.

"Come and straddle me," Cutler instructed his virgin lover.

Anna sat up and crawled along Cutler's body coming to rest with her legs spread wide over his hips. She could see his erection straining against his trousers and she could not help but reach her hand out to lightly squeeze the bulge. She wanted to release it from its confines and run her fingers over it like she had last night but Cutler stopped her by grabbing her ass and pulling her upwards so that her wet opening was pushing against his erection. She could now feel his erection pushing at her opening and she knew that if he had not been wearing clothing that he would be buried deep inside her by now. She both thanked and cursed the rough materials of his trousers for serving as a barrier.

Cutler gently thrust his hips upwards in an effort to start her moving in a way that would bring them both pleasure. The rough sensation of the fabric combined with his trapped cock between her legs felt amazing. Anna squeezed and released her legs, causing her body to rise and fall almost unnoticeably on top of Cutler. The motion caused ripples of pleasure to shoot between her legs. Anna decided to try rotating her hips grinding against him and found that sensation to be even more pleasurable. She moved her hips in such a way that every time she moved her clit rubbed against what she could feel was the tip of Cutler's cock. Anna threw back her head and moaned continuously bouncing and grinding her clit against Cutler's solid erection.

"That is perfect my sweet, keep moving like that," Cutler said between moans of his own pleasure. The wetness between her legs had begun to seep through his trousers and he could feel her wet heat rubbing back and forth over the sensitive head of his cock. The grinding of her hips was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he could not cum before she did or her pleasure would be cut short and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

"Cutler," she moaned, "I think I am close to finishing again."  
>"Alright my sweet, allow me to help," he said. His left hand trailed down between their bodies and his fingers pinched and rolled her clit around eliciting a sharp scream of pleasure from Anna's lips. His other hand held her hips in place as he thrust upwards at her wet opening meeting her downwards motion with equal force and desire.<p>

Anna's head rolled back, exposing her bouncing breasts to Cutler. He wished he had another hand so that he could fondle her large breasts, but alas he was a regular man only born with two hands.

Anna's moans increased in volume and frequency until they became one long moan of his name. Her small hands reached down to grip onto Cutlers shoulders so that she could steady herself for the release which was fast approaching. Cutler bit the inside of his cheek to force his own orgasm to recede, no matter what pleasurable sensations her moans sent straight to his cock he simply would not allow himself to cum before she did.

Anna screamed his name one final time as her body began to shake uncontrollably with the force of her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back slightly in her head and she fought to catch her breath. She straddled his erection limply, unable to find the energy to move as the waves of her orgasm continued to pulsate through her body. Cutler continued to thrust his hips forward at her opening, the part of his trousers covering his erection now completely soaked with the evidence of Anna's orgasm. After a few more thrusts Cutler let out an animalistic moan of his own and spilled his cum within the confines of his trousers.

Anna bit her lip as she watched Cutler cum beneath her and she could feel the heat from him cum seeping through his trousers. He lay still beneath her catching his breath for a few moments, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she said enthusiastically.

"I could get used to watching you move on top of me," he said grabbing her waist and rolling her on her side. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around him and her breasts were flush against his chest. He clamped his arms around her waist and just lay there watching as Anna's eyes slowly started to drift closed. "You are tired my sweet, I should leave you in peace now," Cutler whispered.

Anna's eyes flew open, "no, I want you to stay here with me."  
>"You can barely keep your eyes open."<br>"Please stay here with me, at least for a little while longer Cutler," Anna pleaded, slowly trailing her fingers over Cutler's jaw.

"Alright my sweet," Cutler said bringing his lips to Anna's in a gentle kiss, "I will stay until you fall asleep and then I will return to my own bedroom."

The pair continued sharing chaste kisses until Anna's eyes started to drift closed again, "I wish I could fall asleep like this every night," Anna whispered to Cutler.

"When we are married we can lie together like this whenever we want."  
>"Then I shall want to be wrapped around you every chance that I get!" Anna declared sleepily.<p>

"Then I fear I will never get any sleep."

Anna giggled in response and nestled closer to Cutler. He watched as she finally fell asleep, legs still wrapped around his waist. Cutler moved as little as possible so that he could free himself from her grip and return to sleep in his own bed. Peeling himself away from her was not something he particularly wanted to do, but he could not stay with her all night long, his servants would undoubtedly gossip and that was the last thing he wanted to be spread about. Anna moaned sadly in her sleep as the heat from Cutler's body disappeared. He smiled down at the woman who would one day soon become his wife before pulling the covers up and tucking her in tightly. He leant over her sleeping form, kissing her forehead before finally leaving the room and falling asleep in his bed as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna woke up early the next morning, far too early for anyone else to possibly be awake, and simply lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind was constantly circling over what she had done last night with Cutler, and how much she wished they could do it again. A part of Anna was disgusted with herself for having such inappropriate thoughts about a man she was not married to and even worse, carrying out such actions with said man, but that part of her was quickly being drowned out by the pleasure he had given her. She ran her fingers over the empty space on the bed where Cutler had lain next to her and kissed her until she had fallen asleep. Anna sighed dreamily as she recalled his words about marriage, although he had not said all that much about the subject, just the knowledge that he was thinking about it was enough to bring a smile to her face. When they were married they would be able to lie together in bed all night and all morning long, no one would be able to scold them, or spread vicious rumours for whatever they were doing together would be completely appropriate for a married couple to do. She giggled as she thought of the things they could do together and she bit her lip as she remembered the distinct feeling of Cutler's tongue moving in circles across her breasts and travelling lower. Anna turned over on her side and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the wet hot sensation growing between her legs. By now she was blushing furiously in the darkness, glad that no one else was in the room to see her, but still wishing that Cutler were lying next to her. She would give almost anything to wake up next to him, but for now she could only close her eyes and imagine Cutler being next to her. She tried to fall back asleep, but no matter what she tried, her mind was active and would not allow her a moment's peace.

Tossing and turning for a good half an hour left Anna more and more frustrated. She was in two minds about what to do now that it was obvious she would not be returning to sleep anytime soon. On the one hand, she could lie there, simply staring at the ceiling until it would be an appropriate time to start moving about. Her other option was far more dangerous, but also far more exciting. After contemplating which path she should take, Anna finally made up her mind. She kicked back the covers from her body and made her way to the bathroom door which separated her bedroom from Cutler's. She threw caution to the wind as she threw back the door and entered the bathroom, closing her own door lightly behind her so as not to wake anyone up.

Anna opened the door to Cutlers bedroom and stepped inside as quietly as she could manage. She held her breath, not wanting to take even the smallest risk of discovery. Anna smiled as she saw Cutler lying comfortably in bed. His head was resting on the pillow and the sheets had been kicked off his body, leaving him naked and exposed to her eyes. She allowed her eyes to trail over his chest and stomach which was lightly covered in brown hair, her eyes wandered lower until they reached the spot she had been afraid to gaze upon just a few nights before. As she crept closer she saw that his cock was already twitching and standing half-erect, moans escaped Cutler's sleeping lips and Anna leant closer to try and hear what he was saying.

"Anna," his sleeping voice moaned, "just like that, oh yes, just like that."

Her eyes widened and Anna stared at him, contemplating her next move. She had come into his room expecting Cutler to already be awake, and then she would use her mouth and make him cum like she had wanted to do last night. Seeing his sleeping form had originally put her off, but as she watched his large cock twitch her mind gave her the perfect idea. He was already half way there; she would simply assist him in his early morning release and wake him up that way. She smirked at the thought of where her mouth would soon be as she gently lay on the bed, her face next to his twitching cock.

She set her lips together and blew a cool stream of air over his cock, watching as it twitched in response then she used her gentle fingers to bring him closer to her mouth. Slowly she pushed her tongue out of her lips and swirled it around the very tip, Cutler grunted in response and Anna froze, suddenly unsure that this was a good idea.

"Anna," Cutler moaned above her, and that was all it took for her to continue on. He had done wonderful things to her body last night and she would be damned if she would not return the favour.

She licked and swirled the head around her tongue and she could feel Cutler becoming harder under her attention. She moved slightly to position herself between his legs, this way she would be able to tell the minute he woke up properly.

With one of her free hands she cupped his balls and kneaded them gently with her fingers. Now that his cock was fully erect she slowly ran her tongue from the base to the tip and back down again. The soft pink flesh responded to her every move with another twitch. Anna moved so that her lips were kissing the head of his cock, she was about to swallow him down as far as she could when she looked up and locked eyes with a very awake Cutler Beckett.

"Good morning," she said, her lips brushing against the sensitive head with each word.

"This is not a dream is it?" he asked, still slightly disorientated from sleep.

"Why don't you lie back and let me continue so that you can find out?" she suggested. Before Cutler got the chance to answer, she slid her hot wet mouth down his cock, taking in as much of him as she possibly could. She continued to knead his balls with one hand and bob her head up and down on his cock at the same time.

Beneath her Cutler moaned and his hips bucked upwards. Anna began to move her mouth up and down his cock faster, and then she removed her mouth completely causing a sigh of desperation to escape Cutler.

She flicked her tongue out over the tip and then swirled it around the head before taking as much as she could back into her mouth. Again Cutler's hips bucked upwards in response and Anna nearly gagged on the sensation of his cock filling her mouth completely. Cutler's hand trailed down the bed until it reached the back of her head. His fingers tangled into her hair as he thrust his hips forward into her wet mouth.

He had expected her tongue on his cock to feel amazing, but he was not prepared for her free hand to be kneading his balls, coaxing his orgasm along faster with each movement of her head.

Cutler sped his thrusts up, knowing that he would not last much longer with her mouth wrapped around his erection, "Anna my sweet, I am about to cum," he moaned.

She let out a sweet moan in response and nipped at the flesh of his cock, for someone who had never done this before, she certainly knew how to make Cutler moan.

With a few more thrusts into her hot wet mouth Cutler let out an animalistic moan as his cum spilled forth into her mouth. Anna swallowed as much of the hot liquid that she could, but some inevitably dripped down onto a part of her breast which was exposed. She continued to lick and suck at Cutler's softening cock until it was flaccid once again. She then sat back and watched Cutler with an innocent smile on her beautiful face.

"Did I do a good job Cutler? Did I please you?" she asked nervously.

"You did a brilliant job my sweet," he said, trying to catch his breath, "come up here and lay next to me."

Anna obeyed and moved to lie next to Cutler on top of the sheets. They both turned on their sides face to face with one another. Anna still had not noticed the lone drop of cum which was sitting on her breast, but Cutler had not forgotten about it. He leant forward and used his index finger to wipe the cum away. Cutler held his finger up to her lips; Anna licked the tip of his finger with her sweet pink tongue. Seeing the look of lust in Cutler's eyes she swirled her tongue around the top of his finger and then took it into her mouth, sucking on it the same way she had just been sucking on his cock. Her head bobbed up and down slightly around his finger and Cutler could feel a twinge of pleasure surge through his body and result in a twitch of his cock.

"Anna my sweet, if you continue to do that I am afraid I will not ever make it out of bed today."

She removed her mouth from his finger and said, "is that such a bad thing?"

Cutler let out a moan in response, "no my sweet, it would be a fabulous thing, but you and I both know we have to keep up appearances lest someone become suspicious of our actions."  
>"I wish we did not have to sneak around in such a manner. I would love to lie with you freely whenever I wanted."<br>"I would love to do the same my sweet, but alas propriety always ruins our fun."

"Propriety," she said with a huff of anger, "I wish there were no such thing sometimes."

"If it were gone my sweet, you would miss it."  
>"Right now I would not miss it for the world," she said, pushing and pulling at Cutler in order to make herself comfortable in his arms. She arranged him in such a way that her back was leaning against his chest and his arms were around her waist. Anna leant her head back against Cutler's shoulder, tossing and turning a bit more before finally deciding that she was comfortable for the time being.<p>

"I am not your pillow you know," he informed his wriggling bed guest.

"But I do so enjoy you as such."

Cutler raised an eyebrow at her comment, in a manner of seconds he had flipped her around and pinned her arms to the bed with one hand. With his other hand he began to run his hands over her sides, jabbing her gently in the ribs and tickling her. She shrieked and giggled beneath him, trying to escape from his assault but being ultimately unsuccessful.

Cutler watched intently as she squirmed around underneath him. Her breasts bouncing and her face tinted red from the effort of attempting to throw Cutler's body off of her.

"Cutler! Cutler please stop!" she squealed, kicking her legs and trying to get free.

Cutler ignored her protests and proceeded in ghosting his fingers down her sides. Anna continued writhing and calling Cutler's name as he smirked and laughed darkly at her smiling face. The more noise she made and the more she twisted and turned her body beneath him, the more Cutler became aroused. Each time she said his name he could feel a pleasant surge of arousal make its way down his body, straight to his growing erection.

"Cutler please stop tickling me, I will do anything, just please stop! I cannot breathe properly!"

"Oh my sweet, that is a very dangerous thing for you to say, especially when you are in such a vulnerable position," Cutler said lowering himself to whisper in her ear.

As his body came lower to rest against Anna's she could feel his hardness pressing against her thighs. Her innocent green eyes widened in shock and she licked her lips in a nervous gesture.

"Now what was that about you saying you will do anything?"

"You stopped tickling me before you negotiated or agreed to any terms of a contract, therefore it does not apply."

"You forget that I still have you pinned beneath me," Cutler said with a smirk, "I am a man of business young Lady Sullivan, do not think you can best me in my own profession." He let go of his grip on her wrists and turned his attention to placing gentle kisses on her neck.

A sigh of pleasure escaped Anna's lips, "but I already have," she said.

Cutler bit her earlobe then trailed his tongue down her neck. He found the sweet spot where her neck joined her collar bone and he sucked on the skin, running his tongue back and forth. She moaned in pleasure, running her hands along his back and burying them in his hair. Anna tugged at his hair as he bit down on her collar bone, her hips rising off the bed to meet with Cutler's flesh.

He winced and pushed her hips back down on the bed away from him, Anna stared up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Are you alright Cutler? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked, her voice full of concern for the handsome blue eyed man above her.

Cutler rolled off of Anna and closed his eyes, his forehead creased with lines of frustration. He had been so close to Anna's entrance that one slight movement would have allowed him to slip between her legs and sink into her warm opening. Cutler had to fight every urge in his body to part her thighs and make the young girl now lying beside him into a woman. He longed to bury himself deep within her and make her scream and moan beneath him, but ultimately he knew that he could not do so without destroying her reputation and that was the last thing he wanted to do to his Anna.

"Cutler?" she called to him, hesitantly reaching her hand out to lie on his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked at Anna, there were tears brimming in the corner of her eyes and the hand which was resting on his chest was shaking along with the rest of her small body.

"You did not do anything my sweet love."

"But you are hurt?" she asked.

"No I am not hurt," he said before taking a deep breath and continuing, "please stop crying." He took her small hand in his and linked their fingers together. "I pulled away from you because if I did not I would not have been able to control my actions, with your body being so close to mine, in my bed, my sweet it would have ended with the loss of something I have no right to take from you just yet."

"Oh," she said simply at a completely loss for words, "I am sorry Cutler."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Anna, you really must stop apologising. It is my body that does not know how to behave itself, so I should be the one apologising to you."

"There is nothing to apologise for Cutler, perhaps I should have stayed in bed rather than come visit you this morning. I should have left you to your dreams instead, it would have caused you less pain," she said sadly.

"Nonsense my sweet, I am very grateful for what you did, your lips are a thousand times better than any dream," Cutler said taking a moment to pause before asking. "Consequently, how did you know what I was dreaming of?"

"You were saying my name and other things like 'just there'; I inferred from that what you were dreaming about."

"Ah, I see," he said. Slowly his body was returning to normal, but a dull painful throb still pulsated through his softening manhood. "Come lie under the sheets with me for a while, you look as though you could use some sleep."

"I came to see you this morning because I couldn't get back to sleep, my mind kept going over what happened last night," she said licking her lips and smiling at Cutler. She prodded and pulled at him in much the same way that she had earlier until they were both lying on their sides, Cutler's body moulded into Anna's from behind. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was buried into her long honey blonde hair. He placed gentle kisses to the flesh of her exposed neck and she let a small moan slip from her mouth.

Cutler grunted in response, he knew he should tear himself away from her warm supple body, but he simply could not get enough of the sound of her moans, "you really did enjoy last night didn't you my sweet?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," Anna replied.

Cutler removed one arm from around her waist and trailed it down her side, "will you take off your nightdress for me? I want to feel your skin."

Anna silently sat up and removed her clothing before returning to her position curled up with Cutler lying behind her. "Is this satisfactory?"

"This is perfection, now sleep my sweet," he said kissing her neck.

"But what about your problem from before?"

Cutler laughed darkly, tightening his grip around her waist, "We have the entire day to indulge our desires my sweet. If you get more sleep now then we will be able to continue until late into the night."

"Can I stay in here then, sleeping next to you like this?"

"For as long as you want," Cutler had tried to keep her out of his bed, for the sake of what little propriety there was left between the pair, but he could not help himself. He wanted Anna lying in his arms any and every chance that he got.

* * *

><p>Cutler lay there, just watching Anna as she slept, her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took. If Cutler removed his arms from around her she would whimper in her sleep and grab at the air until she found him again and when she did she would let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at her and kissed her neck, knowing that she would not respond, but unable to stop himself. The beautiful young woman lying in his arms was completely and utterly his, never before had he felt so loved in his life. He wished that the end of the month would come quicker so that he could ask Lord Sullivan for permission to marry Anna. Cutler could not rest properly until she was wearing his ring around her wedding finger and people were addressing her as Lady Beckett.<p>

"Soon you will belong completely to me," Cutler whispered in her ear, "and then nothing will stop me from taking you again and again."

"Okay Cutler," Anna said sleepily, rolling over to smile at Cutler's surprised face.

"I did not mean to wake you my sweet," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know," she said, her eyes drifting back closed, "I am still sleepy though."

"Go back to sleep, I promise I will not say another word."

Anna nodded in response and returned to sleep in a matter of seconds. Cutler shook his head and smiled at how easily she fell asleep, wishing he could do the same.

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock in the hallway struck eleven o'clock and Cutler Beckett was still lying in bed, his stomach growling for food, but he was unwilling to leave the bed and the warm body he was still sharing it with.<p>

Ms. Kirkpatrick, one of many maids in the Beckett manor, had decided that she should pluck up her courage and rouse her Master for the day. He had yet to make his way downstairs and begin his work for the day. None of the other servants had the courage to wake him, knowing he had a fierce temper when he was awoken in the early morning, and so the job had fallen upon the old Ms. Kirkpatrick. The young Lady Sullivan would be the next on her list of people to wake while she was upstairs, it was terribly unbefitting that the young lady was still in bed at such an hour. She would make a terrible wife if this was the way she conducted herself, the girl needed proper instruction and obviously her Father and her foreign Mother had failed to do so.

Ms. Kirkpatrick did not knock upon the door before entering, but the moment she stepped through the door she wished that she had done so. Her Master lay in bed, bare chested with his arms around the equally naked Lady Sullivan. The sound of the door opening and the gasp of the maid instantly alerted Cutler to the woman's presence. The maid stood frozen in the doorway, her eyes glued to the pair lying tangled beneath the sheets, her mouth opening and closing like a fish trapped on land and gasping for a last breath. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she thought of the implications of what she was witnessing would have on the reputation of the small impressionable girl lying in the bed of an older, unwed man. Lord and Lady Sullivan had failed in much more than giving their daughter the proper instruction, they had raised a whore for a daughter.

Cutler's frozen blue eyes locked with the dark brown eyes of Ms. Kirkpatrick.

"Get out," Cutler ordered the old maid, venom and anger dripping from each syllable.

She turned and all but ran down the hall to get away from the terrifyingly ice cold stare of her boss. Certainly now she would be disciplined, if not fired, she knew there was no escaping her wretched fate. Ms. Kirkpatrick smiled to herself, if she was fired, she would take the reputation of the young noblewoman down with her. She may be an old woman, but she was by no means a fool who could be bullied and pushed around, no matter how important her employer happened to be.

* * *

><p>Cutler gently shook Anna's shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at Cutler, smiling as she always seemed to be around him.<p>

"Good morning again," she said, covering her mouth as a yawn threatened to escape.

"Yes it is my sweet," he replied running his fingers through her hair and untangling the ends with great care not to hurt her.

"What is the time?"

"Well past the time that we should have risen to begin the day, it is nearly time for lunch."

"My goodness!" Anna exclaimed, "I have wasted your entire morning!"

"I would not call laying here with you a waste of the morning my sweet, but we need to get up now. How about I go downstairs first while you bathe and join me later?"

"Yes, we will have to arrive downstairs at different times so that no one gets suspicious."

"Alright then, take as long as you like my sweet, there is no hurry," he said.

"There is always a hurry when I am separated from you Cutler," she said, rolling on her back and stretching her arms above her head, "may I have a good morning kiss?"

"It is hardly morning anymore my sweet, but I will give you one kiss and then I really must be going." Cutler pulled Anna close to his body, his mouth capturing hers in a fierce kiss. This time it was her tongue that licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he quickly granted. Their tongues rubbed against one another, twirling and battling for dominance which Cutler quickly asserted. He could feel the beginnings of arousal build up and tore himself away from her mouth, panting and trying to regain his breath. Anna lay beneath him, licking her lips and savouring the taste he had left on her tongue.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mercer, it appears we have a small problem that needs to be dealt with immediately," Cutler said as he sat himself down at his desk in his office.<p>

Mercer stayed silent waiting for Cutler to further elaborate on what was needed of him that particular day. "Ms. Kirkpatrick witnessed something which she had no business in, make sure that she keeps the information of what she witnessed to herself. I trust that you will use your best judgement to see to the matter," Cutler finished.

"Of course sir," Mercer said, flicking at the dirt underneath his fingernails with the knife he was holding in his other hand.

"Oh and Mr. Mercer?"

"Yes sir."

"Do not let Anna know what happens, she does not need to worry about such matters."

Mercer nodded as he contemplated how to best dispose of Ms. Kirkpatrick and exactly where he should bury her old body. Today may have started out to be a bore, but Mercer was happy in the knowledge that before the day was out he would get to partake in his favourite sport.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come to my office before you go to bed tonight my sweet. Although I have all this work to get through, I would at least like to share a nightcap with you," Cutler said. His servants had served lunch quickly before being ushered out of the room by a dark look from Cutler Beckett and the equally intimidating Mr. Mercer.

"Of course Cutler, as long as you are sure I will not distract you from your work," Anna answered taking a bite from her lunch.

"You always manage to distract me from my work," Cutler said with a dark laugh escaping his lips, "but I could not think of a more pleasant distraction."

"While you are working do you mind if I continue to familiarise myself with your library?" Anna asked, changing the subject more to a more suitable mealtime topic.

"Of course I do not mind my sweet, I would not have given you the key if I had any problem with you entertaining yourself in there. But do be warned, there are more books similar to the one you found yesterday."

"Where would you like me to put those particular books?" she said as though the idea of those books did not bother her at all.

"Did you happen to notice the window seat in the library?" Cutler asked.

"Yes, it gives you a wonderful view of the gardens. What about it?"

"The third wooden panel beneath the window seat has a hidden keyhole. Simply slip your key into that hole and a secret compartment will open. That is where I wish for you to store those books, and please do not forget to relock the compartment once you are finished."

"Paranoid are you my dear?" Anna asked.

"Paranoia is good for business. No one can ever take advantage of you if you know they will from the very beginning," Cutler said.

Anna raised an eyebrow at Cutler before breaking into a smile, "you are the best at what you do, one cannot argue with success."

Cutler stood from his chair, his meal finished and rounded Anna's chair to stand behind her. He leant forward and whispered in her ear, "You are a very quick learner my sweet."

"Thank you Cutler, I have learnt only from the best after all."

Cutler placed a soft kiss to Anna's cheek, "throughout life we are always learning. You are privileged to possess such intelligence and an open mind. Feel free to read anything you come across in my library, I am sure that something will spark your curiosity," Cutler said. "Spend however long you want in there, just make sure you grab yourself some dinner. My servants are at your disposal, think of them as your own. You will soon be the Lady of this home, best you take full advantage of that."

Anna turned her head and caught Cutler's lips with her own, "I cannot wait until I am Lady Beckett, your Lady Beckett," she said.

"The day will come soon enough," Cutler said, his lips pressing against Anna's with each word. "Now I really must get to work, much needs to be done if we are to have any sort of fun tonight."

* * *

><p>Anna spent the entirety of the day in the library, sorting through Cutler's vast book collection. She did not think that such a task could be so taxing on ones strength, but she was finding out the opposite was true. Once she was finished with one box she discovered another beneath it and Anna was beginning to fear that there would never be an end to her sorting and stacking. Luckily, or not so luckily depending on how she chose to look at it, Anna had not stumbled across any more of Cutler's more questionable pieces of literature. By now she had made a substantial dent in the amount of books left to be sorted and Anna was feeling rather proud of herself.<p>

When the grandfather clock struck the time for dinner to be served Cutler escorted her from the library to the dining table. They ate together in a comfortable silence, Anna stealing glances at her handsome companion.

* * *

><p>Cutler beckoned for Anna to come closer to him, pushing his chair back and patting his lap silently instruction her to sit on his lap. Anna stepped away from the door, shutting it softly behind her and walking towards Cutler's open arms. Sitting on one of the many bookcases in his office was his white wig which he had taken off, exposing his short somewhat curly brown hair to anyone who crossed his path that late at night. She pulled her nightgown off of her body and left it on the chair closest to the door. Her silken nightdress clung to her body as she walked around the table and sat gently on Cutler's lap, a single arm linked around his neck, the other resting on his chest. Cutler's eyes followed her every move, watching as her breasts gently bounced with each step she took. He smirked and stifled a groan as he felt her warm body come into contact with his own, one arm was wrapped around her body while the other passed her a full glass of red wine. He watched her as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip.<p>

"Allow me to finish the last of these documents and then you shall have my undivided attention," Cutler said downing the rest of his wine and placing the glass back down on the table.

"Take as long as you want," Anna replied placing her glass next to his and nuzzling her face into his neck. "I most certainly am not going anywhere dear Cutler." Her free hand then trailed up his body and stopped at his chest as she absentmindedly played with the buttons lining her path.

Minutes seemed to pass into hours as Cutler continued to read and sign the many documents in the pile in front of him. His eyes scanned the pages quickly, taking everything in and sorting the important from the unimportant, he was fast, always had been. That is why he is such a great asset to the Company, that and he had a talent for getting the most out of any deal. Cutler Beckett may not have been physically strong, but he could easily best any who went against him in a battle of wits, not that many of the men under his employment were particularly studious in the first place. Cutler smirked as he discovered that he was finished with the final document that he had been given earlier that morning. That meant that anything that inevitably came in tomorrow would begin a new pile of thoroughly uninteresting pieces of information. He closed his eyes for a moment to soothe the stinging feeling that had been plaguing him for the last half hour.

Free from work Cutler allowed his mind to wander to more pleasurable things. He thought about the warm body of the young woman sitting in his lap, her delicate fingers had ceased to play with his buttons a good while ago and he could see that her chest was rising and falling in the telltale rhythm of sleep. Her lips brushed against his skin with each breath and Cutler felt his arousal growing, just watching the helpless, innocent young woman lying in his arms.

Slowly, with the fingers of his free hand he gently pulled at the strings holding her nightdress together and in place. The ties came undone easily and her clothing slipped from her shoulders, exposing more of her pale white flesh to his eyes. He licked his lips as he gazed at her large breasts, fighting the urge to fondle them whilst Anna was asleep. He briefly wondered if she would be furious with him if she awoke at this moment, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it had arisen. Anna would not be mad, she was not the type, she would be shyer than anything else, but that same shy streak was what made her so attractive to Cutler. He would greatly enjoy pushing her as far as she thought she was willing to go; and then slowly pushing her further. Eventually she would come to love the things she once was afraid of, even indulging with him in one of his most highly guarded fantasies. Anna would be perfect, once she was fully convinced. Cutler ran his finger lightly over the soft flesh of her shoulders, silently wishing that she would wake up so that he could indulge in much the same pleasures which had been shared that very morning. Anna let out a soft sighing sound and her hand fisted into his clothing before her eyes fluttered open. She watched Cutler as his ice blue eyes trailed along her skin, not having noticed that she had awoken just yet. Cutler, feeling eyes on him, darted his hand away from Anna's body and his eyes moved quickly around the room, looking for the source of the feeling.

"Are you done with your paperwork Cutler?" Anna asked, knowing that it would snap Cutler out of his search. She raised her head off of his shoulder and kissed his cheek, turning to face him and smiling.

He looked startled for a moment, but that was quickly swept under his mask of calm. "Yes my sweet, I am finally done."

"And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to partially disrobe me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She removed one of her hands from his body and moved to cover herself once again, slightly embarrassed by her exposure.

Cutler caught her hand, dragging it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her skin, "I simply could not help myself." He shifted Anna in his lap so that she could better feel what he meant by his statement.

"Oh!" she gasped, a red blush covering her face.

"When we are married my sweet, we will make love in every room in this house. The first being the bedroom of course," Cutler said trailing his lips along her neck.

Anna's eyes widened, "but the bedroom is the only place where such acts should take place!" she said shocked by Cutler's announcement.

"Typically yes, but you can't tell me that you aren't at least intrigued by the prospect of," Cutler paused licking and biting at the flesh of her neck, "making love on the breakfast table."

A low moan escaped Anna's lips, "but we eat there Cutler!"

"That is precisely my point. Every time we eat there afterwards we can think about being entwined as man and wife, as it is now mealtimes are difficult enough with the image my mind conjures of you lying beneath me."

"You think of me that often?" Anna questioned her thoughts hazy from the combinations of the sensations Cutler's tongue and teeth were causing and the wine that she had consumed.

Cutler removed his lips from her flesh, "more often than not my sweet. Ever since the moment when you wrapped your arms around my neck, kissed my cheek and welcomed me home all I could think about was your lips."

A sigh escaped Anna's lips as she felt Cutler move away, "is that so?" she asked.

"Most definitely," Cutler pushed his lips against Anna's in a soft kiss before taking a large drink of wine from his glass.

Anna blushed and bit her bottom lip before she finally gained the courage to speak, "let's say that I agree with your idea to make love all over the house."

"Yes," Cutler replied his eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"What would be the second place?" she asked as she trailed her fingers through his hair.  
>He placed his glass down upon the table, apparently taking a moment to think about his answer. His fingers traced along the polished wood of his desk, "right here," he said simply.<p>

Anna's eyes widened further, "you cannot be serious Cutler? This is where you do business, where you hold meetings!"

"At least I would have something interesting to think about when dealing with some of my less entertaining business partners," Cutler explained with a dismissive wave of his hand, "don't look so scandalised my sweet."  
>"Is that all you think about?"<p>

"No my sweet, I do think of other things, but they provide far less satisfactory conclusions." His free hand trailed along her legs, pushing her nightdress upwards slightly to expose her pale thighs to his gaze. Cutler traced circular patterns across her soft skin smiling as he heard Anna struggle to hold back a moan from escaping her throat.

"Kiss me," he commanded simply.

Anna obeyed his instructions, her lips crashing into his possessively. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip moaning in frustration as Cutler ignored her request for entrance. Cutler laughed at her attempts to dominate him, but his victory was short lived when she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. Anna removed one of her arms from around his neck and trailed it down his chest until she reached the obvious bulge in his trousers. She rubbed her hand back and forth over his erection, lightly groping kneading him until his mouth opened to allow a low moan to escape. Anna forced her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against Cutler's in the same motion that her hands were making for a few seconds before she removed her hand from his crotch and moved it back up around the back of his neck.

Cutler growled in anger at the loss of contact from Anna's caressing fingers. He pulled away from Anna, he cupped her chin and forced her eyes to lock onto his. Cutler's eyes flashed dangerously with anger, "do not tease me," he hissed through clenched teeth. His fingers dug into her skin and Anna winched at how tightly he was holding her in place.

"I – I am sorry Cutler," she stuttered her eyes wide with what could only be described as fear.

He pushed his lips roughly against hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, dominating her before completely breaking contact. His angry eyes softened as he saw that Anna was rigid with fear, "you are forgiven my sweet. I am sorry that I was rough with you, I let my frustration get the better of me. Will you forgive me?"

Anna's fear melted away and a large smile erupted over her face. She leant forwards and gave Cutler a quick peck on the lips, "I was not mad with you dear Cutler so there is nothing for me to forgive. It was I who did wrong, you told me last night how much it pains you to not be able to achieve release, I should have known better. Will you allow me to make it up to you please Cutler?" Anna gave Cutler her most innocent and pleading pout and he felt his trousers tighten even further as Anna continued to stare at him.

"While there is no need for you to suggest such a thing my sweet, what exactly is it you wish to suggest?"

Anna licked her pouting red lips and whispered into Cutlers ear, "it involves my tongue and I know that you enjoyed it this morning." Her tongue darted out from between her lips trailed along the shell of his ear causing Cutler to let out a low moan.

"Shall we make our way up to the bedroom, or would you prefer to stay here and make my office more entertaining?"

"The bedroom please," Anna replied wanting to keep at least some sense of dignity in her current situation.

"Your bedroom or mine?" Cutler asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Surprise me."

Cutler's eyes flashed dangerously as he looped his arms around Anna's body so that he was holding her bridal style and rose from his seat. Anna squealed in delight at his actions and threw her arms tightly around his neck. He stopped suddenly in front of the door, having realised that he could not hold Anna and open the door at the same time. Cutler growled in frustration and was about to put her down and open the door himself but he was stopped by Anna cautiously letting go of his neck and opening the door for him. He moved carefully through the doorway so that he did not hit Anna's head on the frame. Cutler could not risk hurting her and ruining the mood which had been set up. He had already scared her with his rough actions earlier, but he was thankful that she had not fled from his arms. Anna was much stronger than he had originally guessed, perhaps he would be able to introduce her to his more private fantasies sooner rather than later. He smirked to himself as he carried Anna up the stairs to his bedroom, straining under her weight, though he dared not say such a thing to her.

He gently placed her back onto the floor, and Anna pulled her nightdress closer to her body, effectively hiding everything Cutler so desperately wanted to see. He smiled at her, she could be shy at the strangest of moments, but the innocent way she bit her lip in nervousness made him glad that she had already come so far.

"This time I want you to tell me what you want me to do. I am at your command my dear Cutler," Anna said. "Think of yourself as my Master and I will do whatever it is that you ask of me."

Cutler groaned and rubbed his erection through his trousers, revelling in the slight relief his actions gave him. "You always say such dangerous things my sweet Anna and one day I may take full advantage of that." He adjusted his trousers so that he could get a firmer grip on his erection. Cutler continued to rub himself as Anna stood in front of him and watched in awe as he dared to touch himself before her very eyes.

"I have told you a thousand times over Cutler, I trust you completely. You would never hurt me," her voice lowered to a whisper as she spoke her next words. "Even if we were to be entwined between the sheets before I was properly yours, I would not regret such a thing happening. If you wanted to take me Cutler Beckett, I would let you."

"I do want to take you my sweet Anna. Right now I want nothing more than to have you lying beneath me, your legs wrapped around my waist. Buried deep within you and entwined until the next day came and went. But denial now will lead to greater satisfaction later, I promise you when our time comes, you will never forget what it feels like and you will beg for more."

Anna blushed and chewed on her bottom lip, "if you wanted to, so desperately right now, you could have me."

Cutler raised his finger to her lips, "please stop my sweet. We will wait until our marriage night, for I will not risk your precious virtue in such a way. I never want anyone to be in the position to doubt you."

"Thank you Cutler, you truly are an amazing man," she whispered. "I am lucky to have you."

"As I am lucky to have you my sweet."

"Shall we get down to business then? I do believe that I owe you a certain something my future Lord Beckett." Anna suggested.

Cutler smiled at Anna, "yes my sweet, I believe that you do," he said before his voice lowered. "Take your nightdress off and let your hair down, slowly," Cutler ordered.

Anna blushed and removed the tie from her hair, slowly just as Cutler wanted. Her eyes stay locked on his as she reached up to the tie around her neck and began pulling on the strings. She was about to pull the nightdress from her body when Cutler interrupted her.

"I've changed my mind," Cutler said from his position leaning back on the bed. "Come here and let me finish undressing you," he said as he sat up and opened his arms to her.

Anna walked forwards until she stood between Cutler's legs, she was nervous under his intense gaze, but she had nothing to fear for Cutler had seen all of her body already. Cutler trailed his hands up the side of her body before he tugged the nightdress free from her body. It fell from her breasts, settling on her hips where Cutler held the thin material in place. With her breasts free from any form of covering Cutler leant forwards and nuzzled his face between her breasts. A moan escaped from his lips as he licked and nipped at her exposed flesh. Anna sighed dreamily and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and her hips bucked forwards closer to Cutler. He pushed her nightdress off of her body, his hands now groping her ass and dragging her closer. A squeal escaped Anna as Cutler trailed his lips and tongue over her stomach trailing lower to until he reached just above her entrance. His deft tongue flicked at her sensitive entrance forcing loud moans of pleasure to erupt from her mouth.

"I am meant to be the one pleasuring you Cutler," Anna said between further moans of ecstasy.

"Hearing you moan pleasures me my sweet," he explained. He removed his lips from her body and studied her pale form. "Get down on your knees," Cutler said, watching as she lowered herself onto the floor. Her body still stayed in place between his legs, causing friction as she descended.

Her fingers reached forwards and began to undo his trousers, setting his cock free from its confines. She took of his shoes and stockings before tugging his trousers completely free from his body. Cutler was fully erect, thanks to Anna's attentive movements earlier. Anna's green eyes flicked up to meet Cutler's, waiting for her next orders.

"Suck me," he instructed. His hands found their way to the back of her head, tangling in her hair and keeping full control over her movements. Cutler gently tugged at her hair, pushing her head forwards, closer to his straining erection. "Suck me like your life depends on it," he said, his voice firmer than before.

Anna licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging on to his shirt at his back. Her tongue darted out from between her plump lips and flicked quickly against the tip of his cock before going back into her mouth. Above her Cutler let out a sigh of pleasure which only served to encourage Anna further. She continued to slowly lick at the tip of his cock and grazing her teeth over the sensitive head.

Cutler's hips bucked in response, "further down," he muttered, instructing Anna.

She removed her lips and tongue from his cock and smiled up at Cutler, "anything you wish my master," she said. Anna's tongue trailed down the length of his cock to the base before trailing back up to the tip. Her lips kissed the tip of his cock before she opened her mouth as wide as she could and deep-throated Cutler Beckett as best as she could. Unable to stop himself Cutler's hips bucked forwards and forced more of his cock down her throat. Anna gagged, but Cutler held her head in place, forcing her to continue sucking at his cock. She removed one of her hands from around his waist and moved it down to cup his balls. She rolled them between her fingers, being careful not to apply too much pressure lest she hurt him. Finally Cutler loosened his grip on her head and allowed her to remove her mouth from his cock. She gasped for breath and her eyes watered slightly, but when she saw the look of insatiable lust in Cutler's eyes she smiled up at him.

The tip of his cock was leaking with precum and standing proudly in front of her. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before moving lower trailing her tongue gently over his balls. Cutler moaned in pleasure, fisting his hands into her hair again and pulling her tongue away from his body. He pushed Anna back so that she was resting on her knees. She looked up at Cutler, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

"I want to try something else," he explained.

"Whatever you wish master," Anna replied winking up at Cutler and smiling widely. She could not believe the things that she was saying, but Cutler's devilish smile encouraged her to keep it up.

He stood up from the bed, his knees buckling slightly, but he reached out and gripped Anna's shoulders for support. "Open wide for me sweet," Cutler whispered, the tone of his voice making Anna shudder in anticipation. She trailed her tongue over her lips slowly, gazing up at Cutler with innocent green eyes. Anna opened her mouth and pocked her tongue out, curving it at the tip.

Cutler smirked down at his sweet Anna. He buried one hand into her soft hair and used his other hand to take a firm grip on his cock. He ran his hand up and down his length before guiding it into Anna's open mouth. Cutler pushed only the tip in, allowing Anna room to breathe while he placed his other hand in her hair and entwined his fingers in the honey blonde curls.

Slowly Cutler began to thrust his hips forwards and pulling Anna's mouth closer following the same rhythm. Anna's hand's gripped onto Cutler's hips, trying to push him back as his cock slipped further down her throat causing her to gag. His thrusts became faster and rougher as his moans grew louder. Anna tried to catch her breath as Cutler continued to thrust into her mouth, but found the task somewhat difficult. Anna felt his pace slow slightly before his body twitched. He pushed his cock right to the back of her throat and Anna did as best as she could to continue moving her tongue around his cock as his body convulsed with the pleasure of his orgasm. Cutler moaned Anna's name over and over as he rode out his orgasm, his knees buckling from the force of his release. When his seed had been spilt down Anna's throat Cutler pulled his cock out of her mouth. His body dropped to the floor in exhaustion and he knelt in front of Anna, the look of completely satisfaction adorning his face.

Anna swallowed and gasped for breath now that she was free from Cutler's tight hold. She barely had time to allow her heartbeat to slow down before Cutler pressed his lips roughly against hers, claiming her in a chaste kiss.

"You are perfection," he said pulling back from her lips and looking into her wide green eyes. "You are mine," Cutler said. "These lips are mine," he added more forcefully, "and this tongue. Every part of you belongs to me." As he spoke his hands roamed her body, rubbing and caressing her skin.

"I know that Cutler. I would never even dream of belonging to someone else."

Cutler smiled a rare genuine smile at Anna and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her naked body flush against his. "I did not hurt you too much did I?" Cutler asked, studying her features for any sign of displeasure.

She smiled at Cutler, "you were rather rough and I think you managed to pull out some of my hair," Anna rubbed a tender spot on the back of her head. "Next time try to be gentler."

"So there will be a be a next time?" Cutler asked with his eyebrow raised. He had thought that she would be reluctant to allow him to do such a thing again, but he was pleased that he had not frightened her off.

"Of course."

Cutler groaned, kissing Anna's lips gently, "shall we retire to bed now, or is there something that you would like me to do for you?" he asked.

"If you are tired then I do not mind if you go to sleep."

"You need to be more selfish in the bedroom my sweet," Cutler said. "If you want something from me, all you have to do is ask for it."

Anna's moved closer to Cutler, her lips next to his ear and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "I want you to make me scream," she whispered to him, her face flushed with embarrassment at saying such a thing. But it was true, that was all that she wanted for tonight.

"Now that is more like it my sweet," Cutler replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Cutler Beckett stood up, reaching his arms above his head and stretched. He could feel some of the bones in his back cracking as he leant from side to side, stretching himself properly. Anna bit her lips as she watched him, thinking about what he would do to her this time to fulfil her request. Although his was the only male body she had ever seen naked, that did not mean that it impressed her any less. The light smattering of dark hair across his chest that trailed down his body to the spot she had just been attending to was coarse to the touch, but she loved the feel of it against her skin. He had strong arms despite the fact he did not engage in manual labour if it could be helped. In the rare moments that Cutler showed Anna a genuine smile it made her heart flutter, she was proud to know that he only smiled like that at her. And of course she would do whatever it took to make sure that it always stayed that way. His devilish smirk was what sent shivers down her spine, especially when it was accompanied by the low tone of his voice saying something altogether scandalous. Perhaps one day she could request that he read something to her aloud, just so that she could indulge herself in the tones of his voice.

Cutler looked down at Anna, watching as her eyes roamed his body, quite proud in the fact that Anna was studying him in the same way that he studied her body. In turn his eyes freely roamed her body, lingering on her breasts before trailing lower to her hips and legs. He could feel the unmistakable tightening in his lower body, but he managed to ignore it.

He smirked at her and extended his hand to Anna in order to help her up. Her body was pressed flush against his own as he claimed her lips and placed his hands on her hips, trailing circles on her flesh with his thumbs. The kiss that they shared was gentle, Cutler demanding no more than was given. Slowly he broke the kiss and bent to pluck his trousers from the floor before slipping them back on and adjusted himself so that he was comfortable. Cutler turned back to face Anna, standing before him with a curious smile on her face. Cutler took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling her soft body back against his own. Anna did not say a word, just continued to study his face, as if she was trying to guess what he was going to do by simply looking into his eyes.

"Come with me to my favourite chair and I shall show you why it should be your favourite as well," Cutler said. "Come with me my sweet," Cutler spun Anna around so that he was leading, a light giggle escaped from her at his actions, she simply could not help herself. Never in her most vivid dreams had she imagined Cutler would pleasure her the way that he did. She could not remember a time when she was happier.

He led her to the corner of the room where a well stuffed black leather chair stood. Cutler sat himself down, relaxing against the comfortable material. His hand still entwined with Anna's as he pulled her to a stop standing in front of him. Cutler instructed Anna to sit on his lap so that she was facing him and her legs were spread wide on either side of his thighs and she precisely as she was told. Anna straddled him, lowering her body so that her flesh met with the material of his clothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the short hair at the base of his neck. His hands sat on her hips, continuing to draw circles with his thumbs. Slowly he trailed one hand down from her hip to her entrance, rubbing teasingly at her most sensitive flesh. Anna moaned softly and rose up, giving Cutler access to where he wanted to be. Her breasts were now eyelevel threatening to smother him if she came much closer, if Cutler had been asked he would have said that he had never seen a better sight in his life. He managed to catch one of her nipples between his teeth, applying gentle pressure before sucking on the hardened peak. Anna's fingers tightened in his hair, holding his mouth in place as he continued to lavish attention of her breast. After what felt like forever to Anna, his fingers finally slipped further down to her clit. He pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers feeling Anna twitch in pleasure, her body pressing tighter against his. As he continued to flick her clit with his fingers, he took her other nipple into his mouth, biting down on the peak at the same time he pinched her clit. Anna's breathing became a heavy pant as Cutler continued his movements; she struggled to catch her breath between moans and twitches of pure pleasure.

Slowly he moved his fingers away from her clit, again trailing lower until he came to her entrance. Anna's breathing calmed down enough to allow her ask Cutler what he was doing. His reply was a simple "trust me," to which Anna had no response except to trust him. Anna's clit was throbbing from lack of contact after being so close to the beginning of an orgasm, she bucked her hips forwards, seeking some kind of friction to help her cum, but she could find nothing.

Ever so slowly and carefully Cutler pushed a finger into her entrance, he made sure that he was far enough in to give her pleasure, but not too far in lest he break the barrier of her innocence before it was rightfully his to do so. He felt Anna buck against the feeling of his fingers, completely unused to having anything touching her so intimately. He pushed his finger against her walls eliciting a high pitched moan from his lover, her body threatening to move downwards against him.

"I know you want to move my sweet, but I need you to stay still for now. I do not wish to hurt you," Cutler said.

Between moans of pleasure Anna was able to acknowledge his request, "yes Cutler, whatever you wish," she said.

"Good girl," he replied. With the thumb of the same hand he rubbed against her clit, pinching and rolling his fingers. The alternating feelings of the rubbing and thrusting of his fingers had Anna gasping for breath. Slowly Cutler added a second finger, winching as Anna gasped and fisted her hands into his hair, surely wrenching some of his hair out.

"Is that too much for you?" he asked.

"No," Anna moaned. "Please do not stop Cutler, it feels so wonderful!"

"You may rock against me, but do not move up and down."

Anna obeyed, pushing her body forwards and then backwards, keeping in time with Cutler's movements. All the while she was moaning in pure ecstasy and her legs began shaking.

"Cutler," she moaned. "I am going to cum."

Cutler trailed his two wet fingers from her entrance up to swirl and pinch around her clit before removing the digits from her body entirely. Anna whimpered at the loss of contact, thrusting her hips forwards in search of something to bring her to release.

Cutler drew his fingers up to her plump lips, "taste the desire you have for my body," he instructed. Anna turned her head away wanting nothing to do with the situation. "If you do this for me then I will allow you to cum my sweet."

Anna's mouth opened as Cutler trailed his wet fingers over her lips. He thrust his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to suck her own wetness from his fingers. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his fingers, licking and sucking until Cutler was satisfied with what she had done. "Good girl," he whispered to Anna as he placed his fingers back at her entrance.

Anna's lips crashed into Cutler's, her tongue running along his bottom lip, nipping at the flesh before delving into his mouth and rubbing against his own tongue.

Without warning he thrust his two fingers back inside of Anna, creating a beckoning and pumping motion with his fingers. Anna gasped and tore her mouth away from Cutler's, her body crumpling at the sudden pleasurable sensation. With his thumb he rubbed against her clit, flicking it back and forth and playing with the sensitive nub. Anna moaned his name over and over, begging for him to move faster and deeper to help her over the edge. With her breasts dangling in front of Cutler he moved his head forwards and captured her right nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the trapped tip. He could feel Anna's body begin to tremble once again under his masterful fingertips. Cutler felt her walls tightening around his fingers and she threw her head back and let out a moaning scream as she climaxed. She continued to shudder and moan as she rode out the feeling of pure satisfaction. Cutler removed his fingers from inside of her, concentrating his attention on her throbbing clit, flicking and pinching the most sensitive area until her orgasm subsided.

"Oh Cutler, you are amazing," Anna said gasping for air. She settled her body down on his lap, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she slowly came down from her high.

"I am glad that you appreciate my attention my sweet," Cutler replied smirking at Anna. Her long blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and she continued to shake gently on top of him. Cutler raised his fingers to her lips again, silently asking her to lick him clean. She scrunched up her face, still not liking the idea of tasting herself, but she could not say no to him after what he had just done for her. Anna smiled weakly at Cutler, shifting from side to side as she attempted to get comfortable.

"I more than appreciate your attention Cutler, I revel in it," Anna whispered. She took his hands in her own and moved them up to rest on her breasts. "Tell me Cutler, which part of my body is your favourite?"

"Are you trying to sway my answer?"

"No, not at all, I just like having your hands on my body."

"What is my favourite part of your body hmm? That is an interesting question indeed my sweet. I have not had the chance to sample all of your body yet," Cutler replied. He trailed one of his hands down her body, running his fingers over her soft skin as he contemplated his answer. His fingers ran over her hip and settled on her thigh, all the while Cutler studied Anna's pale body with the same intensity he studied Company documents. "I must admit that I do not have only one favourite," Cutler said. "I am not usually so indecisive, but you my sweet are making things difficult for me."

"I shall not say that I am sorry for it," Anna replied smirking at Cutler. "Perhaps if you cannot articulate which part of my body you enjoy the most, I think that you should show me instead." Anna licked her lips in anticipation as she studied Cutler's face.

His hand trailed from her hip to cup her other breast and ran his thumbs in slow circles over her nipples. Anna shuddered at his feather-light touch and bit her bottom lip, "shall I take this as a hint?" Anna asked.

"It is much more than a hint my sweet, it is my answer," he replied. "Or at least it is half of my answer." Before Anna could say anything in reply Cutler's lips descended on her own. What started off as a quick kiss turned into a deep and longingly slow kiss. Cutler trailed his tongue across her bottom lip before delving into her warm wet mouth. His tongue battled against Anna's, easily asserting his dominance over his younger lover.

"I must confess that I am a little confused as to what your second choice is," Anna said as she broke contact with Cutler. Her face was flushed and she squirmed slightly in Cutler's lap trying to ignore the reawakening urge within her.

"I thought that it would be obvious my sweet," Cutler stated.

"It it either my lips or my tongue," Anna concluded. "Though after that kiss I am not too sure which one it is."  
>"Simple," Cutler said. "It is both. Your tongue hidden by those plump red lips creates your mouth, therefore your mouth is my other favourite."<p>

"I am sure that that is cheating Cutler, but I will let you off this time."

"Coming a very close second is your eyes," Cutler informed Anna, "they are so full of innocence it drives me to distraction."

"Thank you Cutler," Anna giggled, leaning forwards and planting a quick soft kiss on Cutler's lips. "I can feel that you are hard again my love, would you like me to deal with that for you?"

"I fear that such actions would lead us to a never ending cycle of pleasure. You pleasuring me until I was satisfied, then I pleasure you until you are satisfied. Hearing you moan tasting your sweet body would only encourage my own body to demand another release."

"That does not sound so bad," Anna replied smiling. Her eyes darkening with lust as she imagined the things Cutler could do to her body.

"It seems that you are just as insatiable as I," Cutler said. Anna shifted slightly on his lap, her warm wet entrance pressing against his erection.

"They say the one you love will bring out the best in you."

"I shall make you a promise then," Cutler said.

"What sort of promise?"

"Tomorrow will be your seventh day here, which means that you only have eight more days in total in my home and in my bed."

"Sadly yes, though I will be glad to have Father home again," Anna said. Her expression moved from pouting to smiling and back to pouting.

"Precisely," Cutler said. "The weekend is coming in two days, during which I will be utterly free from work. Say I dismissed the servants for the weekend and spend two entire days in bed with you, would you have any objections to such a proposal?"  
>Anna removed one arm from around Cutler's neck. She placed a finger on her bottom lip and titled her head to the side as if she was seriously considering turning his idea down. Cutler took her finger from her lip and replaced it with his own lips, only briefly.<p>

"There is however, one thing that I must do in order to be at my best for the weekend."

"And what exactly would that be my love?" Anna asked

"I will have to deprive myself from pleasure for Thursday and Friday," he said firmly.

"Why would you need to do that?" Anna asked with widened eyes. She was only just beginning to understand the pleasure that Cutler gave her and now he wanted to take it away.

"It is rather difficult to explain. I am not sure that you will understand my frame of mind."

"I am sure that I could follow where your mind is going, if only you would explain."

"The more I deprive myself over the coming days, the more on edge I will be. The more on edge I am, the more frantic and explosive my release will be."

"But you told me that denying your release hurts you," Anna said a look of worry in her eyes.

"That is correct," Cutler said.

"Then why on earth would you want to do that to yourself?"  
>"Erotic denial," he said simply as though it would explain everything.<p>

"Erotic denial?" Anna repeated.

"It is where one is taken to the brink of release and then denied, repeatedly until one can barely stand it any longer."

"That does not sound very pleasurable at all."

"That part is not meant to my sweet," Cutler pressed his lips against Anna's again. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip and just as she was about to part her lips and let him in, Cutler broke away. "The more I am denied my release, the more frustrated I will become. This will mean that when we finally have to weekend to share, all of my pent up sexual tension will create the most amazing release."

"So you think that I should essentially tease you until Saturday and do nothing more? You will not move your tongue against my bare body until I scream your name? Nor will you allow me to suck, lick and bite at you until you can no longer hold back and spill yourself into my mouth?" Anna said leaning forward and whispering her seductive words into his ear. She raised her body slightly before settling back down on Cutler, rocking back and forth to rub against his erection.

Cutler grunted at the sensation, bucking his hips up at meet Anna's entrance.

"I never said that I would stop pleasing you my sweet. A woman can cum over and over again until she is too tired to move. A man on the other hand needs time to recover from each release."

"Yes," Anna replied nodding and licking her lips. "So you will still … play with me?"

"Whenever you wish me to," Cutler promised.

Anna placed her hands on either side of Cutler's face and studied the look in his eyes, "you have never led me astray before Cutler, I will trust you."

"Thank you my sweet. I promise that your trust will not be misplaced."

"I look forward to Saturday then," Anna said smiling.

"As will I. Now let us go to bed, I am sure that you are tired after such a brilliant release."

"Do I have to return to my room, or may I stay in here with you?"

"You may do as you please my sweet. One day this house will be yours to rule over as Lady."

"That is a day that I greatly look forward to," Anna said. She gently eased herself off of Cutler's lap, reaching her hand out to his and leading Cutler to the bed.

Cutler watched her hips sway as she walked in front of him and could not help but reach out and squeeze the plump flesh. Anna whirled around with a startled look on her face. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body flush against his, their chests pressing together, her hardened nipples rubbing against the hair on his chest. Cutler smirked at Anna, capturing her lips with his own softly.

Cutler groaned, "these next two days are going to be pure torture."

"Keep in mind that it was your idea," Anna said spinning out of Cutler's grip and walking over to her side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and slipped elegantly between the sheets. Anna smiled up at Cutler and curled her finger at him, beckoning him to come closer. Cutler needed no further encouragement as he climbed on top of the bed, crawling up to where Anna lay back against the pillows, still naked. He pushed his body between her legs, his erection pressing against her entrance and his head rested on her chest in the valley between each breast.

"Are you quite comfortable?" Anna asked giggling.

"Most definitely, I am not hurting you am I?"

Anna ran her fingertips through his hair, massaging his scalp. "No," she said sighing happily. "I could very easily get used to this position," Anna added. She raised her hips slightly to buck against Cutler and smirked happily when she heard him moan in response.

"While I agree that this position is very comfortable," Cutler said. He placed a quick kiss on her left breast before continuing, "this will not be the only position that we will use once we are married."

"Will you show me the other ways?" Anna asked, hiding her yawn behind her hand.

"I will show you everything that you wish to know on Saturday my sweet. Now you should go to sleep, I know that you are tired as am I."

"Alright Cutler," Anna replied. She stretched her arms out to him and pulled Cutler up to meet her lips in a quick kiss.

"Goodnight my love," Cutler said as he settled himself back down on top of Anna's soft, warm female body.

"Goodnight Cutler, I love you," was Anna's reply. She fell asleep soon afterwards with a large smile plastered to her face. Cutler followed suit shortly afterwards having made himself sufficiently comfortable entwined with Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

Cutler Beckett was in trouble to put things simply. The wind was lashing around him, freezing him to the bone but there was nothing that he could do to change his position. He was helpless and he knew that soon someone would be coming to punish him for his actions.

A large strong man appeared before Cutler and closed his hands around Cutler's throat. The man was choking Cutler, squeezing ever tighter until Cutler had trouble breathing. Cutler had to fight back, he could not die alone like this. He raised his arms, fighting the urge to give in, and his hands closed around his assailant's neck as he began to squeeze his fingers tightly around the man's throat. He squeezed his fingers as tightly as he could, knowing that he had little chance of overpowering the man who attacked him.

"Cutler!" a female voice choked out. "Cutler please let me go! I cannot breathe." The female voice shrieked beneath him.

Cutler's eyes shot open and he realised that the man he thought that he had been choking was in fact Anna. She was breathing heavily, struggling to force air into her lungs and her green eyes were wide with fear. He raised his body off of Anna and she immediately shuffled far away from him, her legs dangling over the side of his bed. Cutler reached a hand out to touch Anna, to reassure her that he meant no harm. All Anna saw was his hand moving towards her and she leapt out of bed. She clutched a sheet tightly to her body and dashed to the bathroom door, throwing it open and running inside, Anna did not stop running until she was back in her own bedroom. She quickly located a chair near to the bathroom door and propped it under the door handle, effectively locking Cutler out. Next Anna ran to her bedroom door and locked it. Her heart raced as she looked around the room for a safe place to hide from Cutler.

Cutler rose from the bed, his hands shaking. He threw on the nearest piece of clothing and dashed through the open bathroom door. His memories had gotten the best of him and he had lashed out at Anna thinking she was a ghost from his past. Everything would be shattered now, his hopes of marrying and bedding her seemed to evaporate before his very eyes. Cutler had to do something to make everything better, but he did not know how. His fingers closed around the door handle, but found that it would not budge.

"Anna please unlock your door," Cutler requested through the barricade that she had created.

"Go away!" she shouted back. "You will just try to hurt me again. I will not fall for your charms ever again Cutler Beckett!"

"Anna please, I had no intention nor desire to hurt you. Open this door and let me explain."

"No!" Anna shouted again. "Leave me be you beast!"

Anna could hear Cutler sighing deeply on the other side of the door, "if that is what you wish my sweet. I will leave you be for now," he said. "But I will not give up on having this discussion."

"Please go away," Anna whimpered, her body was shaking with absolute fear. She clutched her sheet tighter to her body, wrapping it around her body. Anna's knuckles turned white at the force which her grip had created.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mercer, has the matter that we discussed earlier in week been dealt with accordingly?" Cutler asked. He cast his eyes up from the paper that he was inspecting for a brief moment to catch Mercer's eye.<p>

Mr. Mercer had dark eyes and perhaps if Cutler believed in souls, he would have described Mercer's eyes as soulless. The clerk smirked happily at the Lord to be and dropped a necklace onto Cutler's desk.

Cutler raised his eyebrow at the smiling assassin in silent question of the significance of the tacky trinket that Mercer had deposited.

"That is Mrs. Kirkpatrick's most prized possession, but she had no need for it where she is now," he stated.

"Then I take it that means that she has been taken care of accordingly?"

"Of course," he replied.

"And I suspect you wish to keep this necklace as a souvenir?"

"Unless you have other plans for it sir," Mercer said.

Cutler examined the necklace carefully and finding no reason to keep it, he handed it back to Mr. Mercer. "Do whatever you please with it Mercer, I have no use for it. Just make sure that none of the other staff recognise it and ask inconvenient questions. There are only so many staff I can afford to lose before someone begins to take notice."

"Of course sir," Mr. Mercer replied. "Is there anything else you need me to take care of?"

"No Mr. Mercer, you are free to go for now," Cutler said. "I have many pressing matters which I must attend to before we move forward with any other plans."

"Yes sir," he said. Mr. Mercer then excused himself and backed out of the room, he too had many pressing matters to attend to as well.

* * *

><p>The day slowly dragged on with Cutler skipping lunch, deciding instead to work his way through the meal so that he could finish his work earlier. He wished for the day to speed up so that he could take his chance at regaining Anna's confidence. The maids had informed him that Anna had not ventured out of her room all morning, nor had she allowed anyone into her room to get her dressed for the morning.<p>

Anna was no doubt cold, hungry and upset, the perfect combination to send her running back to his arms. He promised himself that once his paperwork was finished for the day he would make his way up to her room with a large plate full of her favourite dinner. He would go from villain to hero in a matter of moments, Anna's apparent infatuation with him would make her all the easier to mould.

* * *

><p>"Are you still awake Anna?" Cutler called through the bathroom door.<p>

"Yes," she replied. Her voice was weak and Cutler knew that she had not ventured from her room since the early morning. She had not had anything to eat or drink the entire day and he highly doubted that Anna had dressed. Many of his maids had reported to him that attempts to enter her room were quickly dismissed by Anna.

"I have brought you some food and water," he stated. "But you will have to open the door to me first. I will stay seated on the bed and I will not move towards you if you do not wish me to."

"Do I have your word that you will do as you have said?" Anna asked. She placed her hand on the door handle. She was so hungry that her stomach had not stopped making noise since one o'clock in the afternoon.

"You have my word," he promised.

Anna turned the handle and stepped over the threshold back into Cutler's bedroom. She refused to look at him for fear her resolve would evaporate as soon as his ice blue eyes met hers. Her dinner was sitting on the bed next to Cutler and he held her glass of water in his hand. Anna ventured cautiously towards Cutler holding a large candlestick holder in her hand as a weapon of deterrence. He held out the class towards her and watched carefully as she took it from him. Her soft fingers brushed against his for the briefest of moments before they disappeared. She took large gulps of water, so fast that she coughed violently afterwards. Anna had drained the glass as quickly as she had taken it into her hand and now she stood awkwardly in front of Cutler, the sheet still wrapped around her body tightly and the candlestick holder in her other hand.

"Please sit down Anna, I will not hurt you," Cutler said. "Keep the candlestick holder in your hand if you wish, but please sit down."

"I never thought that you would hurt me Cutler, but you did." Slowly she lowered herself to sit next to Cutler. She took the plate into her hands and balanced it on her knee. Anna dropped the candlestick holder to her side and picked up the utensils carefully before beginning to eat her dinner. She kept one eye on Cutler and the other on her meal, refusing to let her guard down around him no matter how sorry he appeared to be for his actions.

"I know that and I also know that there is nothing that I can do to change my actions. Let me explain and if you are not convinced at the end of my tale then you may go. I will not hold you to any promises that you do not wish the keep, though I doubt I will ever find a wife who can hold a candle to you my sweet."

Anna's eyes darted up to meet Cutler's and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Cutler could not stop the twinge of pleasure that ran through his body as he witnessed her innocent gesture. He could tell that she was nervous, she needed reassurance, but he could not reassure her in the same manner as before. "You trusted me enough to lay beside me completely exposed to my eyes and my hands, you knew that I would not steal your innocence. Give me that same trust now and let me explain my actions."

"I do not know how you could possibly find a sane explanation for your actions Cutler Beckett. What you did is inexcusable."

"Do you not think that I already know that Anna," Cutler said. His voice strained to hide his anger and for the time being he hid his emotions well.

"Then why do you bother?"

"I bother because you are important to me my sweet," Cutler said. "Though I know you have trouble believing me, you must know that I would not apologise to you if I did not feel that it was necessary. I laid hands on you in a way that I never should have, I understand that completely. But now it is your turn to understand, you have to let me say my piece."

"I do not have to let you do anything," Anna said, though she knew that she would give in to him. "I could leave you right now and feel no regret."

"That is a lie and you know it," Cutler replied. He watched Anna carefully, knowing that as soon as he said it, he was correct. Anna would not leave him sitting alone in the dark. She would stay and she would listen, even if he had to hold her down and force her to hear him, though that was a last resort. "I think that it is time that I tell you about the circumstances surrounding how I came to live with you and your family," Cutler said. "It will also help to explain why I lashed out at you the way that I did."

Anna looked away from Cutler, unable to stand in intense gaze for any longer. "Do as you please Cutler. This is your home and I know that I cannot stop you."

"You are correct Anna, this is my home," he said. "When I was only seventeen years of age, close to turning eighteen, I ran away from the home that had raised me. My Mother was dying a slow and painful death and my Father seemed to care less. He owned a small business by the name of Beckett Trading Company and employed both of my older brothers, however he did not foresee the same future for me. Father wished for me to become a member of the clergy," Cutler explained. Anna remained silent as she listened to him speak, her dinner now finished and her plate discarded. "We argued back and forth about what would be the best future for me until I stormed out in a rage and never turned back. I managed to find employment with the East India Trading Company and was quickly stationed aboard a ship called _Lindesfarne_ which was headed for Gibraltar. We were just off the coast of Spain, if I remember correctly, when we were attacked by pirates."

Anna let a small gasp slip from her lips though she tried desperately to hide it. She did not want to feel sympathy for the man who had tried to kill her as she slept. Anna's hands moved to her neck where she was sure that bruises had formed a gesture which Cutler did not miss for a second. He paused and watched her face for any sign that she may be coming back to him anytime soon.

"Captain de Rapièr was the name of the pirate who captured the _Lindsefarne_. The pirates murdered many whom they saw no profit in ransoming. He let his men play with me, though their method of play was torture. They stripped me bare and beat me until I could take no more and passed out. The remaining passengers and I were forced to work on the ship, cleaning and performing other menial tasks while we waited for ransom money to be paid, earning whippings if t was not to their pirate standards. One by one the ransoms for the other passengers were paid off until only I remained. You see, they sent my ransom letter to my Father and he had absolutely no intention of ever paying it. The day that I ran away from home was the day that I was disowned," Cutler explained. "The next ransom letter they sent was to the East India Trading Company, which Lord Sullivan agreed to pay. When I was returned safely to the Company your Father came to greet me. I promised him that I would repay my debt to him and that is exactly what I did. He took me under his wing, becoming the Father that I always wished that I had and it was also then that I met the charming young Lady Anastasia Sullivan. You have always been an intelligent young woman Anna, you must realise that I did not hurt you out of malice, I could never hurt you in such a way."

Anna bit her lip and placed her hands on either side of Cutler's face, forcing his eyes to meet with hers. She studied his eyes, looking for any hint that he may be lying to her just so that he could get her back with him between the sheets.

"If you still have trouble believing me then I will take you with me to see my physician tomorrow. He knows of the night terrors that I have, my private struggle to banish them from my daily hours. You may even ask you Father, though I would prefer it if you did not. He took knows of the night terrors for it was he who was their first victim."

"Oh Cutler, I am so sorry for you," Anna whimpered. She launched herself into his arms, resting her head on his chest and holding tightly onto him. "I believe you, there is no need to take me to your physician. I trust your word, I am sorry that I did not listen to you before. I spent the entire day terrified of you when we could have been going about our business as usual instead." Anna's hold on Cutler was so tight that he felt as though he was being squeezed half to death, though if he was to be completely truthful with himself, he did not mind the thought of dying in such a way. Tears fell from Anna's eyes and were quickly absorbed by his crisp white shirt. She nuzzled her face into his chest, "your Father is a beast, you deserve so much better. If I ever get a chance to meet that man I will tell him so!"

"There is no need for you to do such a thing. I will be the first in the Beckett line to be made a Lord, there is no better revenge for me than to pay a house call to my Father as Lord Cutler Beckett. I would love nothing more than to lay his empire to waste and force him to beg for my mercy," Cutler said.

Anna's eyes met Cutler's ice cold eyes and she saw no hint of remorse for his words, all she saw was a burning hatred flickering in his eyes. "Perhaps it would have a greater effect if you made your house call with a wife on your arm as well?" Anna suggested. "I understand the hatred that you feel Cutler, though not quite to the same degree."

"You have such a kind and forgiving heart Anna, may I inquire as to whom has sparked this feeling within you?" Cutler was immediately intrigued by her words. He expected Anna to scorn him for his harsh words, but instead she accepted them, even better, she had admitted the same feelings dwelled within her. It was a very promising sign for him.

"Lady Victoria Gates and her sister Lady Lilly Gates," she said.

"I will help you to seek revenge against them," Cutler said. "If that is what you wish for."

"I do wish for that," Anna stated.

"Then it shall be done," he replied. "Do you trust me enough to stay with me here tonight?" Cutler asked. He knew that he sounded vulnerable and he despised himself for it. "Know that I expect nothing from you Anna, just your companionship for the night."

Anna looked at Cutler, a look of worry flickered across her face. Although it was gone as soon as it had appeared, Cutler did not miss it for a second.

He sighed deeply and removed his hands from her body, "I am sorry that I pushed you Anna. I should have known better, but what can I say other than I cannot help but want you by my side all of the time." As Cutler spoke he knew that what he was saying had truth to it, but he also knew that it was precisely what Anna wanted to hear. He cast his head down to hide his smirk as he felt Anna's hands reach out for his own.

"No Cutler, please do not be sad," she pleaded. "I do trust you, I trust you more than any other man, apart from Father of course. I would just like to spend tonight by myself. I have some things to think about. Please do not take this the wrong way."

Cutler sighed, he squeezed his fingers around Anna's in a gesture of reassurance before bringing her small hand up to his lips. He placed a soft lingering kiss on her knuckles and watched as she blushed. "Take as long as you need my sweet. I do not think I would be as forgiving as you if the table were turned," he said. Cutler cursed himself silently, he wanted to demand that she stay with him, but he needed her to think that she was still in control. If Anna thought that she was in control things would go back to the way that they had been before. It was amazing what the illusion of control could give to the fragile young woman before him, that illusion was something Cutler needed to preserve, if he ever wished to take her most precious gift from her. "Run along back to your room now and get some sleep," he said. He smiled at her, but it was not a smile of sincerity. "You look as though you could do with a decent uninterrupted sleep."

"Alright Cutler," Anna said. "As you wish," she slowly dragged herself to her feet. Anna looked down at Cutler, her hands still linked with her own.

He bit his tongue, forcing himself to be silent and not lash out at Anna. It was not what he wished, it was what she wanted. His plans had been laid to ruin and she was suggesting, though he suspected not intentionally, that he would prefer it in such a way. Cutler felt his rage growing, but he kept his face as an unreadable mask, the only thing that betrayed him was his voice. "Goodnight to you Lady Sullivan," he said, his voice dripping with a venom.

"Please Cutler, do not be like this," Anna whimpered.

"Like what?" he questioned, careful to shake the angered tone from his voice.

"Do not be angry with me just because I wish to spend the night by myself," she said. "Cutler please do not be angry," Anna pleaded. She could never stand it when someone was displeased by something that she had done. Hearing the tone of Cutler's voice so full of malice made Anna upset. Her bottom lip was beginning to bleed as she chewed on it nervously.

Cutler sighed and stood up, pulling Anna tightly to his body. His arms were trapping Anna to his body so tightly that she could not move even if she had wanted to escape from his grip. "I am not mad with you Anna my sweet. I am just frustrated, that is all," he said. He rubbed his hands up and down Anna's sides, caressing all that he could touch, savouring it for fear that it would never be offered so readily again. Anna felt her stomach turn to butterflies as Cutler continued to allow his hands to roam lower.

Anna stepped back quickly from Cutler, her body turning cold at the loss of contact. "Not tonight Cutler, maybe tomorrow I will feel better, but not tonight."

"As you wish my sweet," Cutler said. He made no attempt to hide the growing arousal. He could not help but think that Anna was just as attractive when she was frightened than when she was when she was willing to come to him.

Anna placed her hands on his chest, keeping contact with him but keeping him at bay at the same time. Anna studied Cutler's face and recognised the dark spark of lust in his eyes. She smirked up at him and raised on the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss to his lips. As soon as he felt her lips on his they were gone and he was left feeling unfulfilled.

"Goodnight my dear brave future Lord Beckett," she said. "I will see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Goodnight Anna my sweet, sleep well."

Once Anna had left his room, shutting each of the doors behind her as she went, Cutler let out the breath he had been holding in.

At the rate things were going the weekend would come and go before Anna had returned to his bed. He let out a growl of frustration and slammed his fist into the soft bed so that Anna could not hear his rage. He had planned their weekend out perfectly in his mind and he had this sinking feeling that now Anna would not be sharing such a wonderful time with him. He was fully aroused, straining against the restrictions of his clothing, if his plans could not be fulfilled for the time being he could stimulate himself as an alternative means of reaching satisfaction.

Cutler pulled his clothes off from his body and slipped himself between the sheets. He lay on his back and closed his eyes tightly as his hand trailed over his stomach and down to grip onto his erection. Cutler grabbed himself tightly, flicking the tip of his thumb back and forth over the tip of his cock. He pictured Anna straddling his hips, her body just above his cock. Her hand trailed down between their bodies as she guided his erection into her entrance. Anna's body came down upon his heavily, her wet warm pussy clenching and relaxing around him as she bounced up and down on top of him. Cutler thrust his cock into his hand as he continued to picture Anna rocking back and forth on top of him. Her breasts bounced along as well affording Cutler the perfect view of her naked body slick with sweat. Quickly Cutler felt himself nearing the brink of orgasm and he removed his hand from his cock, wincing at the pain of denial. He would keep his word to Anna and not cum until Saturday, even if she changed her mind, he would still have all of the pleasure that he desired. His cock remained pointing at the ceiling, precum leaking from the tip as he attempted to calm himself down. Cutler fell into a deep sleep shortly after his body had calmed down, though he knew that he would feel the pain throughout tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Anna bit her lip as she stood in the doorway to Cutler's bedroom. She had asked him to leave her be for the night, but soon after he had left her, Anna felt cold and lonely. Try as she might she could not fall into the peaceful sleep that she so desperately wanted.<p>

From where Anna was standing she could see that Cutler was fast asleep from what she could tell. Cutler lay on his stomach, his face buried into his pillow. As Anna moved closer she saw that Cutler was naked, the bare flesh of his back exposed to her line of sight. She let out a gasp as she stepped closer and saw the marks which crossed his back. Long thick badly healed scars covered his back, Anna was surprised that she had not noticed the marks before. Slowly Anna moved forward to get a better look, this proved that Cutler had not been lying to her about his past. All of the abuse which he had suffered at the hands of pirates had left many deep emotional scars as well as deep physical ones. Anna felt terrible that she had ever doubted him even for the slightest of moments. But she could make it up to him, she promised herself that she would. Ever so slowly Anna pulled the covers down and away from his body and slipped between the sheets next to him. Anna tried her best not to wake Cutler as she made herself comfortable laying next to him, but to no avail. Cutler mumbled something in his sleep and rolled onto his side. His free arm flung itself over Anna's stomach and he slowly turned himself back over so that his body was laying partially on top of Anna's. He unconsciously nuzzled his face into Anna's neck and made himself comfortable. Anna smiled as she wiggled her own body closer to Cutler so that one of her legs slipped between his and her hands rested on his back.

"I will make everything better Cutler, I promise that I will make it up to you," she whispered to his sleeping form. "I belong by your side."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That part of Cutler's past was revealed in "The Price Of Freedom" by A.C. Crispin and therefore does not belong to me, I am merely borrowing it for my story.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that part! Please leave a review - they make my day so much better (and seeing as I have to go to work tomorrow, a confidence boost would help :D )<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Cutler woke to the feeling of a soft warm body beneath him and instantly felt parts of his body awaken. Anna's small body was curled into his, voluntarily she clung to him, and voluntarily she had come back to him. As he felt Anna stir Cutler feigned that he was still asleep, his face buried in her hair so he need not worry about closing his eyes. Anna wriggled slightly, letting out a soft moan. Thinking that Cutler was still asleep Anna reached her hand into his hair, softly dragging her fingernails across his scalp.

"I am so sorry Cutler," she whispered.

Cutler's body went rigid beneath her fingertips, he was unaccustomed to being cared for by a woman, or by anyone for that matter. His only family had ridiculed and abandoned him, making him an outcast, but a determined outcast. Cutler had strived for greatness since that moment, knowing he would have his revenge one day, but with only that to motivate himself, sometimes he felt empty. Once all of his rage was gone, what would he do? It was a subject that kept Cutler awake at night, though not very often and he most certainly did not need a woman to complete him, Cutler would never think that. He just needed someone to stand behind him, someone who would belong to him and him alone. Anna had promised to be that very woman and he had told Anna that he loved her, but just because he said it, did not make it true. In truth, he did not know what love was, his dear Mother had loved his Father and it had been the death of her. Knowing that every time Father went away he brought back with him another disease picked up from the whores of London, the same diseases which eventually took his Mother away. He would never do that to Anna, so he surmised that he must love her more than his Father loved his Mother, but that did not seem like such an amazing feat. He loved the way that her warm soft feminine body with all of its curves moulded perfectly into his body. He loved her soft hands running over his skin, her tongue trailing over his cock, her lips on his neck, but that was not love, that was lust. It was pure animalistic lust for her body. Lust was not love, but surely one could not function without the other?

"I love you Cutler," Anna whispered as if she could read his mind.

Cutler felt a twinge in his chest, or more precisely in his heart. Anna loved him, so much so that she could say it even when he was not listening. How did she know that she loved him? Cutler dearly wanted to ask Anna, but he knew it would only upset her and make her doubt him. He did not need doubt this close to his final goal. He relaxed as Anna continued to gently massage his scalp with her fingertips. There was no sexual urge behind her actions, Cutler could tell. Perhaps that was love, actions with no expected gratification? Cutler could continue to tell Anna that he loved her, even when he did not know if it were true and no one would be any the wiser. Anna was infatuated with him and therefore would never question his declarations. Despite all logic pointing in favour of his conclusion, he knew something was off. He sighed, much louder than he intended. The twinge in his heart could only mean one thing; he did love Lady Anna Sullivan. Despite all of the weaknesses he associated with love, he loved her and it worried him that she had been afraid of him, if even for a moment.

"Are you alright Cutler?" Anna asked realising that he was awake.

"Yes my love," he replied. "You came back to me?"

"I could not stay away from you Cutler, I love you more than anything."

"I love you as well my sweet," Cutler said. "Shall we arise now, or would you prefer to stay like this for a little longer?"

"I would like to stay like this forever," she announced. Anna's fingers continued to massage his scalp, threatening to send Cutler back to sleep.

"Tomorrow we can do as we please, that is if you still wish to spend the weekend alone with me."

"Of course I do," she said. "Nothing sounds better."

"Then we shall get up now and make the most of the day," Cutler said.

"Alright," Anna pouted.

Reluctantly the pair rolled out of bed and made their way down to the breakfast table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Cutler lead Anna to his office, an arm around her waist and his eyes watching her reactions carefully. He unlocked the door and gestured for Anna to enter first.<p>

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to do today?" Cutler asked. "I have finished all of my work for the morning, so I am at your disposal."

Anna chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated Cutler's suggestion. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, but she was not so sure that Cutler would agree.

He watched as emotions flickered across her face, she was such an open book to him. "What is it that you wish to do? It can be anything you want my sweet, I owe you as much for all that you have given to me already."

"I can request anything and you promise not to turn me down?"

"As long as your request is reasonable I do not see a reason why I should not fulfil it for you," Cutler said. He continued to study Anna's face, looking for a hint of what she wanted.

"I want you to dance with me!" she exclaimed.

Cutler raised an eyebrow at her request, "dance with you?"  
>The smile on Anna's face fell, "I know my request is childish, I should never have asked."<p>

"No my sweet, I did not mean it like that," Cutler said. His fingers cupped Anna's chin forcing her gaze upwards, "I am intrigued, that it all. Why do you wish to dance with me?"

"The ceremony during which you will become a Lord is coming up soon am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And at such a ceremony there is always dancing?"

"Yes," Cutler repeated.

"I will no doubt have to share you with any woman whom comes your way which means that we will have little time to share together," she said with a pout. "Therefore I wish to dance with you and have you all to myself now."

"That is a reasonable request," Cutler said. He wanted dearly to press his lips to Anna's plump red ones, but she had not yet given him any sign that she had forgiven his actions enough to allow it. He decided then would be the perfect moment to test his boundaries, "I have a request of my own however," he said.

Anna bit her bottom lip, to which Cutler was barely able to control his urge. "W-what kind of request?" she asked.

"Let me kiss you."

"Be gentle," was Anna's reply. Before she could say any more Cutler's lips were pressed against her own. His kiss was feather light, almost as if it were not there at all. He broke away as quickly as he placed his lips to hers, moving back, his lips a hair's width from hers. It went without saying that Anna needed more, but Cutler would not take it. His progress could not afford yet another setback, tomorrow was Saturday and he had a lot of ground to cover in that time.

"Kiss me again Cutler," Anna whispered, her lips brushing against his with each word. "I will not hide from you anymore."

Cutler smirked as he obeyed her plea. His lips crashed down against Anna's forcefully, his tongue trailing over her bottom lip. Anna parted her lips and allowed Cutler entrance. His tongue dominated hers in a matter of moments, as Cutler pushed Anna backwards to the wall. He pressed his body to hers, pinning her in place. Anna's legs parted as Cutler's forced their way between hers, his growing erection pressing at Anna's entrance. She moaned as Cutler's tongue swirled and rubbed against her own, his hands slowly rising from her hips to cup her breasts. He was sorely tempted to pull the top of her dress down, but she had not asked for anything further. In that moment Cutler decided that he would play a little game with Anna, a game which she would not realise that they were playing. As soon as he had decided, he broke away from Anna, stepping back and leaving her panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she regained her breath.

"Why did you stop?" she whimpered.

"You only asked me for a kiss my sweet," Cutler said with a smirk.

Anna ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair and let out a sigh, "why must you do this to me?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean? You wanted your space and so it was given to you, you wanted a kiss and so I have you a kiss. I am only doing what you desire me to do," Cutler said feigning innocence.

"You take such pleasure in tormenting me," Anna said. "I thought that all was forgiven. That everything would go back to how it was before."

"You never said as much to me," he replied.

"I thought that you would have known."

Cutler shook his head, hiding the growing smirk with a downcast look. "How was I to know?"

Anna crossed the room and stood in front of him, she smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry dear Cutler."

He raised his head and looked into Anna's eyes, seeing the how upset she was. She flung her arms around his neck, "can we pretend yesterday never happened?"

"I am willing to forget it if you are," he said. In truth Cutler had not dwelled much on yesterday. He had known all along that Anna would come back to him, would crave what only he could give her. It was inevitable that she would end up back in his arms, and only a matter of time before she was naked beneath him.

"Kiss me again," she whispered. "With everything that you have, kiss me again."

This time Cutler pushed Anna backwards so that she rested against his desk. His lips attached to hers in a matter of seconds, biting and nipping at her bottom lip. Cutler's hands reached down to grab onto her ass and lifted her onto his desk. He stood between her legs, his lips moving from hers and descending on her neck. Anna's breathing increased as Cutler found to soft spot on her neck that sent her into a frenzy. Her hands fisted into his dark red frock coat, pulling him closer to her body. Anna ground her hips forwards, rubbing against Cutler's erection, he grunted and bucked his hips into hers in response. Slowly his hands rose from cupping and groping at her ass, trailing along her sides to rest underneath her breasts. Anna moaned in anticipation which quickly turned to a sigh as Cutler did not move his hands further up.

"Take me to where you want me," he whispered against her neck.

Anna released her hands from Cutler's coat as she searched for his hands. Once she found them she directed them upwards to cup her breasts. His hands lay still, not moving. Anna growled at Cutler, earning only a malicious laugh in response.

"Direct me," he whispered. "Show me what you want."

She broke completely away from Cutler, her green eyes glaring at him. Cutler smirked and remained still waiting to see how far Anna would go. She gripped the top of her dress and pulled it down exposing her breasts completely to his gaze. Anna's hands shot up to the back of Cutler's head and held in to her chest, "you know what it is that I want. Now give it to me," she commanded.

Cutler smirked, taking a nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue back and forth over the confined peak. Anna's eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure and she pushed Cutler's face closer to her body. She drew her legs tighter around Cutler, clamping him in place, not that he seemed to mind. His finger flicked over the nipple of Anna's other breast causing Anna to shudder under his touch.

"Harder," she commanded with a hint of pleading evident in her voice.

He pushed the bottom of her dress upwards, allowing his free hand to trail along her long pale leg. Slowly he trailed his fingers up her thigh, caressing her flesh, his tongue continuing to circle one nipple. He drew his lips away from her breast and Anna let out a disappointed sigh, her hand tightening in his hair, surely tearing some out. His attention was diverted to her other breast, his tongue licking at the peak, barely touching it. His hand trailed higher up Anna's thigh, Cutler's index finger brushing ever so slightly against her clit. Anna shuddered and thrust her hips forwards into his touch. He continued to softly caress her nipple with his tongue and ghost his fingers over her clit. Anna moaned his name repeatedly, begging for him be rough with her. She felt her climax coming close, but with Cutler's gentle movements, she could not cum, Cutler was torturing her, punishing her. "Please Cutler, please," she moaned, bucking her hips into his hand.

He stilled his motions completely, smirking against her breast as he felt Anna's desperation. "How would you like to finish my sweet?" he asked. "I can continue on like this," Cutler rubbed his finger against her clit, grinning darkly as she moaned softly. "Or I could use my tongue. Whichever decision has a consequence." His finger slowly flicked and rubbed against her clit, clouding Anna's thoughts just as Cutler intended to.

"W-what are the consequences?" she asked between moans and heavy panting.

"If I use my tongue you have to promise to do something for me tomorrow," Cutler said. "I will not tell you what that something is now, only that when I request it of you, you will not deny me."

Anna nodded in understanding, "and the consequences of the other?" she asked.

"If I use my fingers, then we will not dance together," he stated simply. He knew which of the two alternatives Anna would choose, by far the idea of using his tongue to coax her to orgasm sounds far more appealing than using his fingers, and the consequence would remain unknown until tomorrow. Anna would take that consequence, and come tomorrow; she would be helpless to deny him.

Anna cupped Cutler's face, kissing his lips softly, "you know what I want Cutler," she said. "Use your wonderful mouth."

In a flash Cutler had Anna tipped back, her body spread out over his desk. He wanted to rip her dress off, leave her deliciously naked before him, but that would have to wait. Anna's dress was hiked up over her hips, and her large breasts were still exposed. Cutler took a long minute to study her naked form laying beneath him. She truly was his idea of perfection, so soft, warm and wet in the best places. She was so easy to mould, to coerce and so eager to please. If he demanded her virginity tomorrow he knew that she would give it gladly.

Anna's legs were placed on Cutler's shoulders, his lips only a breath away from her warm wet entrance. She was growing impatient, waiting for the moment when he would finally touch her again.

"Please," she begged. "I need this."

With that final plea Cutler's tongue darted from his mouth over her clit. He held her hips in place and rolled his tongue over her clit. He trailed his tongue away from her clit and down her thighs, forcing another frustrated moan from Anna. She moaned his name over and over, waiting until his tongue trailed back up to her clit. Her body twitched and her hips rose from the desk each time his tongue ghosted over her clit. She was close to the edge now, Cutler could feel it. Now that he knew how close she was Cutler made his movements rougher. His teeth grazed over her clit and Anna's body shot up from the desk. He flicked his tongue back and forth rapidly until Anna could not breathe properly through the pleasure. She panted, her body twitching and contorting as Cutler's skilful tongue sucked and nipped at her clit, his index fingers sliding into her entrance and creating a beckoning motion. That was all it took to send Anna over the edge, she moaned Cutler's name, spasms of white-knuckled pleasure wracking her body. Cutler's tongue continued to flick against her clit as she rode out her orgasm until her legs stopped twitching and she could cum no more. Cutler's tongue darted into her entrance, thrusting around as a substitute for his cock. Anna squealed, feeling her body heat up once again. This time he used his finger to rub her clit while his tongue continued to thrust and swirl around inside of her. She came much faster this time, a long moan escaping her lips as her second orgasm began. Cutler continued to pleasure Anna until her orgasm was through. He licked her clean before pulling her dress back down over her legs. Anna sat up, her face flushed, her breathing heavy and her breasts rising and falling hypnotically with each intake of air. His arms darted around her waist and pulled her soft body to him, Anna limp in his arms.

"Are you alright my sweet?" he asked.

"I have never felt better," she replied. Her fingers gripped his cravat and she pressed her lips forcefully against his. She forced her tongue into his mouth, taking the dominant stance as she swirled her tongue against his. Cutler allowed Anna to have her moment of dominance over him before quickly reminding her of his power. His tongue rubbed against hers the same way it had moved against her clit. She could taste herself on his tongue and she no longer shrank from the sensation. His erection pressed against her entrance and Anna reached a hand down to stroke him, but Cutler brushed her hand away.

"If you start now then we both know how it shall end," he said tearing his lips away from Anna's.

"It will end with you," she moved closer and dropped her voice so low that Cutler almost missed her words, "cuming into my mouth and watching me swallow."

"Oh Anna," Cutler groaned. His erection was painful enough without her seductive words being whispered. "Come sit on the couch with me, you will need to catch your breath before we dance together." He stepped away from Anna, holding out a hand to her.

Anna went to pull the top of her dress back up but Cutler stopped her.

"Please leave it the way that it is. You know how I love to watch your breasts," he said.

Anna blushed and slid to the edge of Cutler's desk. She put a foot on the ground and quickly found something was amiss. "My legs feel like jelly Cutler," she said with a giggle.

"The best orgasms do that to you my sweet," he explained. "May I conclude that we will not be dancing together for a while until you can walk properly again?"

"That is correct," she said. "Please come closer Cutler, I fear that I will fall if you do not help me."

Cutler's arm encircled Anna's waist, pulling her roughly to him, "tomorrow cannot come soon enough," he said.

"What do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"If I told you that it would ruin the surprise."

"I do not mind if the surprise is ruined. I promise to still act surprised!" Anna exclaimed happily.

Cutler smirked and kissed Anna roughly on the lips. "You already know the basics of how we will be spending our weekend." He backed them both over to the couch, pulling Anna into his lap so that she could feel his stiff cock beneath her. Cutler fondled her breasts, tweaking and rubbing her nipples as he spoke.

"Tell it to me," she whispered. "I want you to describe it." She cupped his erect cock, squeezing and trailing her fingers over the obvious bulge.

His breath caught in his throat and he shifted slightly underneath Anna. He placed his hand over hers to still her moving fingers, there was only so much that he could take. "Go and get me a cold glass of water first my sweet."

Anna nodded, pulling her dress back up over her breasts and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Whilst she was gone Cutler undid his trousers, allowing his painful erection to be free from its confines. Anna darted back into the room, a glass of water in her hands. Her eyes widened as they came to rest on his cock.<p>

"Come back over here and I will describe everything to you," he said beckoning her to come closer with one hand while the other remained on his cock.

Anna sat herself down on his lap, her soft fingertips grazing his cock. "What is the water for?"

"I want you to stroke me as I talk," he said.

"Would you prefer if I sucked instead," she whispered leaning close to his ear.

"If you were to do that I would not last a minute my sweet. When I reach the beginning of my orgasm I want you to pour the water over my cock. It will instantly calm me down and I can keep my promise to you."

"But it will hurt?"

"Sometimes I love the pain," he said hinting at something much darker.

Holding the glass in one hand Anna trailed her fingers softly up and down his cock. Cutler's head rolled back and he sucked a deep breath in before he finally spoke.

"Tomorrow morning you will wake to the pleasure of my tongue rubbing against your clit," he said. Anna squeezed Cutler's cock tightly. "I will pleasure you next on the dining room table. You will be sticky with sweat and … other wet materials so then you will bathe for me. I will watch as you run the soap all over your body, following the soap with my tongue and teeth." Anna placed her lips to Cutler's neck, licking and biting at his earlobe. She picked up the pace, running her hand up and down Cutler's cock rapidly. She twisted and squeezed just the way he liked it. Cutler felt his orgasm approaching, his ball tightening. "Anna the water," he gasped.

In a flash Anna dumped the freezing cold contents of the glass onto his cock, instantly stopping any pleasurable feelings Cutler was having. "I cannot wait until tomorrow," she said.

"When my tongue will be on your gorgeous body?" he asked.

"When my lips will be around your cock," she said.

Cutler smirked and pulled Anna further into his lap, her dress covering his cock and her thighs on either side of his. "You are perfection," he said. "And one day soon you shall be my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that this part was delayed - pleasre forgive me!<br>University started up again so I have been rather distracted. That and I work on the weekends and go to uni during the week. It does not really leave much time!**

**I will do my best to get the next parts out soon to make up for lost time.  
><strong>

**Thank you to those who left reviews, it really gives me motivation to speed things up *hint hint***


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I will do my best to update again much faster!

* * *

><p>Anna remained sitting on Cutler's lap, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the delicate buttons of his frock coat. She smiled happily at the fact that Cutler was so eager to make her his wife; Cutler on the other hand seemed lost in thought. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed tightly. Anna took that moment to silently study him. There were still dark circles under his eyes, but they were nothing compared to the time she and her Father had visited him. There was light stubble on his face which gave his sweet childlike face a manlier edge. Anna fought the almost overwhelming urge to bend down and press her lips against his, instead she busied herself fixing his cravat. When she had grabbed it so forcefully earlier she had accidently undone it and knowing how much Cutler strived for perfection in every element of his life, she decided to set it right. The way to tie a cravat was rather difficult for Anna, she had only seen her Father do it a handful of times, as he was rather similar to Cutler in that aspect and tried his best to never appear before anyone without being immaculate from head to toe.<p>

When she was halfway through making the adjustments, Cutler's eyes opened and he watched her, though she was not aware of this. Cutler watched her delicate hands fumble with his cravat, reminiscent of the way her hands fumbled with … other things. He studied her movements, wondering why on earth she felt the need to tie his cravat back up properly. His eyes roamed freely over Anna's body, searching for exposed flesh to linger upon. Still she had not realised that he was watching her every slight movement. His hands, which had been laying at his side, darted up to Anna's waist and squeezed. Anna's eyes widened and she squealed at the unexpected feeling, her arms darting up around his neck.

"Cutler!" she exclaimed between bursts of laughter as Cutler's fingers tickled her mercilessly.

"Yes my sweet?" he asked in the most innocent tone that he could manage.

"Please stop," she begged. "I cannot breath Cutler, please you need to stop!"

Cutler's hands stilled on Anna's sides, "there will be a price of course," he said.

"There always is a price with you," Anna said with a smirk.

"It's just good business," Cutler replied.

Anna shuddered as he spoke those words, he had the most captivating of voices. "What is your price then my future Lord Beckett.?"

"Lean closer and I will tell you," he whispered.

Anna did as she was commanded, leaning so close that her lip's touched Cutler's. "Say it then, I will give you anything you desire" she said playfully. As she leant forwards her body left contact with Cutler's exposing him to the cold day air. At the same time any thoughts Cutler had for an asking price disappeared. Anna was so trusting and most of the time nothing could be better than having a willing woman in his arms, but other times it frightened him quite frankly. He could lead her to her death and she would go smiling, all because she loved him, apparently more than she loved anything or anyone else. He could ask anything of her and Cutler knew that she would snap to it. Anna was so eager to please, and so good at pleasing him to the point where a coherent sentence was difficult to create. He knew that his self control would slip sooner or later and in turn he would slip into Anna's hot, wet entrance, taking away her innocence in a moment of lust. He both feared and wished for it to happen, picturing the moment in his mind almost every second of the day. This weekend had been his idea from the beginning, thinking only of the immense pleasure Anna and he would experience. He would teach her many new things and in turn she would use those new tricks only on him. He thought of cancelling their weekend together, blaming everything on the company and leaving her to spend the time by herself. But he did not possess the willpower to do such a thing. He knew that if he cancelled their time together, Anna would be upset, so very upset. Her Mother had given her the gift of a low self-esteem, he did not wish to make that feeling grow. As Anna's future husband, it was his job to protect her, even if it meant protecting her from himself, at least until they were officially married. She was his, completely and utterly his and he would not let anything or anyone take that away from him – perhaps that was love he thought to himself. However he could no more deny himself than he could sail solo around the world without losing his mind.

"Well Cutler?" Anna said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Because you are my charming Lady Sullivan the fee is only small," he said looking into her innocent wide green eyes. "A simple kiss is all that I require."

Anna smiled quite possibly the largest smile Cutler had ever seen adorn her face. She need not move closer to him because she was already close enough to him that she was all that Cutler could see.

"Are you sure that is all you desire Cutler?" Anna whispered with a husky voice.

"Yes my sweet, for now that is all that I desire."

His lips brushed against hers with every word he spoke, but that did not seem to satisfy either of them. Teasingly slowly Anna pressed her lips to Cutler's leaving the softest of kisses on his lips before pulling away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine my sweet, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distant that is all," Anna replied. "If you have some work that you need to do, you should know that I have no problem with it."

"I do not have any work to do, per say," Cutler began.

"But there is something you would rather do than dance with me?" Anna asked. She did her best to keep the waver out of her voice and for the first time, she succeeded.

"I must admit dancing has never been one of my favourite pastimes, I would much prefer to keep it for absolutely necessary occasions."

"I do not mind my dear Cutler," Anna said. She could be happy in the knowledge that it was the dancing and not her that was putting him off.

"I will of course make sure that my first dance is with you at my Lording ceremony. There is no doubt about that."

Anna pouted, "and then the Mothers with their daughters will launch themselves at you, the newest and most eligible bachelor in London. I will be forced to share you!"

"It will be the only time you are forced to share me," Cutler said. "That is a promise."

Anna's fingers trailed across Cutler's cheeks, "Good. For I will never share you with anyone if it is not absolutely necessary."

"You will have to share me with the Company of course," Cutler added.

"Ah but the Company is not a beautiful woman who could tempt you away from me," Anna said.

"That is true," Cutler said. "Though none of the women you fear could tempt me away either. I know you constantly worry over where my eyes will wander. I have watched you when you see a woman that you think is more attractive than yourself, there is hatred so unbefitting of you in your green eyes."

Anna gasped, amazed at how easily Cutler had read her most carefully guarded secrets. When she thought he was not paying her any heed instead he was studying her, watching her every move. Cutler Beckett was a resourceful and deeply intelligent man, she should have known that could read her emotions as easily as he read the pages of his favourite book.

"Do not worry so much my sweet, your secrets are safe with me," he said.

Anna's eyes snapped back to meet his icy blue ones. There was something dark hidden deep within his eyes, where she usually found solace now it felt like she had been stripped down to nought but her soul. She felt utterly helpless under his gaze, fragile and weak.

Cutler studied Anna as fear crossed over her face. He brought his fingertips up to her cheeks and pulled her face towards his. He pressed his lips softly to Anna's immediately diverting her attention back to him. Anna smiled dreamily as Cutler pressed his lips slowly back to hers, oh how easy it was to fall victim to his touch. As Cutler broke away Anna moved forward, never wanting to break contact with him. Her lips chased his, pressing hungrily to his soft lips. Anna's tongue trailed his bottom lip, rubbing slowly and teasingly. She wanted Cutler to bite and that is just what he did. Cutler parted his lips and allowed Anna's tongue to slip within. Cutler's hands roamed upwards from Anna's waist to cup her breasts. He allowed Anna to hold to dominant position, her tongue swirling and dancing against his slowly. Cutler was tempted to pull the top of her dress back down and lose himself within her large breasts, but he knew that if he began, he would have far too much difficulty in stopping. Instead he caressed her peaking nipples through the light fabric of her dress. Anna moaned and pushed herself further into his touch. Her hips ground against Cutler's forcing an animalistic groan from his throat. In one swift movement Cutler took the dominant position, his tongue forcing Anna's into submission. He pinched her nipples through her dress earning an eager moan in response, again Anna rubbed her body against his in desperation.

"Are you not satisfied my sweet?" he asked

"I need more," she whispered against Cutler's lips. "You make my body ache Cutler."

"Shall I make you tremble and scream again? What do you need me to do?"

"I need to be touched."

Cutler ignored his previous ideas of refraining from further indulgences with Anna for the day. If she so desperately needed him, then who was he to deny her such pleasure? "Will you stand for a moment my sweet?" Cutler requested.

Reluctantly Anna slid off Cutler's lap and stood before him. Her face was flushed and her nipples were visible peaks beneath her dress. She chewed her bottom lip and twisted her fingers together.

Cutler stood and then crossed the room to lock the door to his office; he could not risk any intrusions. He could feel as Anna's eyes followed his every move. Slowly he turned back around to face her, "take off your dress."

Anna's eyes widened, "but-"

Cutler's fingers against her lips silenced he protests, "I have locked the door my sweet and as I am the only one with the key, you are in no danger of being exposed," he said. "Any relationship is about give and take my sweet, you wish to have release and I wish to see your delicious body naked."

"Alright Cutler," Anna said with a nod. She placed a hand to his chest and pushed him gently back down onto the couch.

His ice blue eyes watched intently as she reached her hands behind her back and began to undo the ties of her dress. She slipped one arm out of her sleeve before doing the same with the other, moving so slowly that time seemed to stand still. Anna shook her hips and the dress fell away from her body, leaving only her thin white shift clinging to her. She smiled wickedly at Cutler gathering her shift in her hands and lifting it over her head. Cutler licked his lips as Anna stood naked before him.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Sit here next to me," he instructed patting the vacant spot next to him.

As Anna sat he guided her legs up onto his lap, the bottom of her thighs resting on his. In a flash he leant sideways and captured Anna's lips with his own, his teeth grazed over her bottom lip. Cutler slipped one hand between her legs, parting them as he moved his caressing fingers higher. His lips detached from Anna's and moved down to her neck. He bit down on the spot that made Anna moan and revelled in the sound her forced from her. He licked and sucked her neck as his fingers slowly trailed higher. Anna gasped as Cutler simultaneously bit her neck and rubbed his thumb over her clit.

"You must do your best to be silent my sweet," Cutler instructed.

Anna panted, "but you make it so difficult to contain myself."

"I try my best," he whispered against Anna's neck. He moved his lips from teasing her neck back up to meet Anna's lips. Cutler thrust his tongue into her mouth with the same rhythm his finger rubbed against her clit. He felt Anna moan into his kiss as her hips bucked forward into his hand. He smirked and extended his index finger. He trailed his finger from her clit and down to her entrance. His finger meet with Anna's wet entrance and she shivered in response. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and her hips twitched as his finger thrust in and out of her. Anna gasped as Cutler added a second finger to her body. He curled his fingers as he slowly thrust inside of her creating a beckoning motion that drove Anna wild.

"Cutler," she moaned as she parted from him. "Harder, please."

"As you wish my sweet," he replied. His lips crashed back down onto hers claiming and dominating her in one easy movement. Cutler's teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, though not hard enough to draw blood. He pulled his two fingers out from Anna's entrance and she let out a frustrated groan. With his two soaking wet fingers he swirled them around her clit using his thumb to rub against it using the same rhythm. Anna moaned, her hips thrusting into Cutler's hand. Agonizingly slowly he thrust his fingers back into her entrance before dragging them out, moving them around her clit and thrusting back in. Cutler repeated this same thrusting and swirling motion, feeling Anna tremble beneath his masterful fingertips. His tongue thrust between her moaning lips at the same time his fingers thrust inside of her. He smirked at the trembling woman before him, revelling in his power over her tight body.

"Cutler, I am so close," she moaned.

He moved his finger and tongue at a faster rhythm hearing the urgency in Anna's voice.

"Oh Cutler!" Anna moaned struggling to catch a breath.

Her hips jerked upwards and her body twitched, she was on the edge, she just needed a little more from her lover and she would cum screaming his name.

Cutler knew how close Anna was when he pulled his fingers out of her body completely. His tongue left her mouth and Anna whimpered in frustration. Her body was pulsing with unsatisfied need, something she had not felt since the very first time Cutler touched her bare skin.

"Be still my sweet," Cutler said.

"But Cutler I need you!" she panted. "Please, please, please."

"Hush my sweet," he said. "The best things take time. Close your eyes and try to relax."

Cutler left a lingering kiss on Anna's sweet lips before gently pushing her legs off of his. He stood from the couch and crossed the room to his wine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle and filled two glasses, one for him and one for Anna. Cutler studied her from across the room, Anna had closed her eyes as he had suggested. Her pale body rested against the arm of the couch and her legs were slightly parted as they were spread out over the couch.

"Is this the torture I put you through?" Anna asked.

"Yes," he answered simply. "But it is a torture that I have come to find great pleasure in. Think of this as your initiation to the same type of pleasure."

Anna's eyes flickered open and she watched Cutler as he brought his glass to his lips and downed the alcoholic liquid. He smirked at Anna and licked his lips. His actions sent a shiver of pleasure down Anna's spine and she fought to keep her hands still at her sides. Cutler walked back over to Anna, a drink in each hand. He held out her glass, watching her breasts bounce as she moved to take it from him. She quickly emptied the glass which Cutler took and placed on the table next to the couch.

"Would you like me to finish you now?" he asked, though he most certainly already knew the answer.

"I have never wanted anything more," she replied.

"Sit as I was sitting before," he instructed. "With both feet on the floor and your legs parted."

Anna obeyed, spreading her legs wide for Cutler. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, biting her lips nervously. Cutler advanced on her quickly like a tiger stalking its prey. He dropped to his knees before her, lifting her legs up onto his shoulders. He leant forward and placed kisses down her stomach from her naval, travelling lower with each kiss. Anna smirked, hoping that Cutler was going where she thought he was. In a flash his middle and index finger thrust inside of her tight entrance. Anna's body jolted forwards and she gasped in pleasure. Cutler's kisses were still trailing lower, lingering upon her soft and pale flesh. He thrust his fingers slowly in and out of her, moving gently and much to Anna's disappointment his kisses trailed back up her stomach. Next he trailed open mouthed kisses down and up her stomach, his tongue grazing her flesh with each kiss. Anna wanted desperately to beg him to move lower with his tongue, but she knew better. As soon as she begged he would stop in his tracks and deny her the release she so badly needed. His slowly thrusting fingers would not be enough to send her over the edge, he knew that and that is precisely why he kept up the same slow pace. Anna moaned softly as Cutler began to lick and nip and trail down her stomach, pausing just before he reached her clit.

"I think that you have been torture enough my sweet," he whispered. Each word he spoke forced his hot breath to caress her clit, enough to send her body twitching. "Do you think that you deserve release?"

"Oh yes," Anna moaned. Her hips gyrated, thrusting at Cutler and hoping to find something to relieve her tension.

"Oh yes what?" he said with a rough tone.

"Oh yes my Lord Beckett. I have been such a good girl that I deserve your attention. Please bring me to my release."

Cutler's tongue flicked out of his mouth and brushed the very tip of her clit. "You have been a very good girl I know. You are always so obedient."

"Yes my Lord Beckett, I always obey you."

Again his tongue brushed against her clit, sending a spasm through Anna's body. "My future Lady Beckett deserves to be rewarded."

"Please Cutler," Anna begged giving up all hope of remaining strong. "I need you."

All of a sudden his tongue swirled around Anna's clit. He flicked his tongue across her clit rapidly before sucking on it. His fingers still thrust inside of her body and in mere seconds Anna was a writhing mess above Cutler.

"Touch your breasts," he ordered. "Pretend that your hands are mine, squeeze your beautiful breasts and pinch your nipples. I want to see you touch yourself."

Anna obeyed, her hands massaging her breasts. Cutler sucked and lightly bit her clit before trailing his tongue down to her entrance. He switched the placement of his fingers with his tongue. Cutler trust his warm wet tongue into her tight wet entrance. His fingers pinched and rolled over her clit.

Anna moaned above him, his eyes staying on hers as he watched her fingers trail over her breasts.

"Cutler please," Anna whispered. Her legs twitched uncontrollably as she felt the beginning of her orgasm sweep over her body. His tongue drew out of her entrance and swirled around her clit. He sucked on her most sensitive nub, grazing his teeth against her clit. Anna could no longer hold her pleasure back, she cried out his name. Anna's hands squeezed her breasts, ghosting over her nipples as she came. She shuddered and twitched as the white hot pleasure seared through her body. Anna moaned and struggled to catch her breath all the while Cutler's soft tongue continue to swirl around her clit. As her orgasm slowly subsided Cutler continued to lick her clean. His tongue thrust into her entrance, licking and swallowing the evidence of her satisfaction.

"Thank you Cutler," Anna moaned.

Slowly he stood and sat on the couch next to Anna, "you are welcome my sweet," he said. "Will you stand for a moment?"

Anna got to her feet shakily and reached her hands out to Cutler to find her balance. He held her small hands in his own bringing them to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Cutler swung his legs up onto the couch, laying himself out as if he were on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable and lay here with me."

Cutler guided Anna as she threw one leg over his body. She straddled him, feeling his erect cock pressing into her through his trousers. Anna ground her hips into Cutlers, tossing her head back and guiding Cutler's hands up to her breasts. She needed Cutler to touch her again, her body craved his tongue and his fingertips coaxing her to another release.

"You truly are insatiable my sweet," Cutler said. His palms ghosted over her peaked nipples causing a gasp to escape Anna's lips.

"I was never like this before you returned home," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Would you change this?" he asked.

"Never," she replied.

"Good girl," Cutler said. "Now will you lay here with me properly or are you going to disobey my wishes?"

"I will always obey you Cutler," Anna promised. Slowly she slid down his body, her hands trailing across his chest as she moved. She stretched her body against his, pressing herself to him and laying on top of Cutler as he requested. Cutler slid a leg between Anna's and rubbed his hand up and down the soft pale skin of her bare back. "I love you my Cutler," she whispered.

"As I love you my sweet Lady Anna," Cutler replied.

Cutler cupped Anna's chin with his free hand and brought her lips forward for a kiss. It was an innocent and chaste kiss that the couple shared, Anna sighing as he broke away.

"May I ask you a question out of curiosity my sweet?" Cutler said

"You may ask me anything you wish Cutler," Anna replied.

"You had your coming out party a couple of years ago yes?"

"Yes," Anna replied gruffly. It was a time she would much rather forget.

"Were there no gentleman suitors that caught your eye?" Cutler asked.

Anna sighed, "I suppose that there were a few that caught my eye, yes. Some were handsome and some were intelligent, however it was near impossible to find a good mix of both in one man. All of them were older than me; one or two were old enough to be my Grandfather. At my Mothers command I had multiple meetings with suitors that she deemed to be suitable for me. None of the men she picked were men that I could see myself marry and having children with. Many times she scolded me, saying that she did not care whether or not I married for love, she just wanted me out of the house. After those times I would run to Father and he would shoo away the suitors Mother had chosen," Anna said. She smiled at Cutler, her green eyes lighting up, "I think that Father always knew that my heart belonged to you."

"Lord Sullivan mentioned how you spent a week crying for me after I left for Nippon," Cutler said.

"He was not meant to tell you that," Anna mumbled burying her face into his chest.

"I know my sweet, but it is very humbling to know you missed me so much," Cutler replied. His fingers trailed under Anna's chin, forcing her gaze upwards to meet his once again. "You mean to tell me that you turned all of the suitors that came to your door down because of my memory?"

"Yes," Anna said firmly. She had never been surer of anything in her life.

"What if I had returned already married to another woman?"

Anna scowled, "then I would have waited for nothing I suppose," she said. "Perhaps I would have become your mistress and then if anything untoward happened to your wife, I could have become your second wife."

"Are you suggesting what I think that you are suggesting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let us just say that I always get what I want," Anna said with a look of determination on her face.

"What if I appeared happy with this supposed woman?"

"I would have made sure that you knew that you would be far happier with me," she said.

"How would you have gone about such a thing?"

"I think that you already know the answer to that question my dear Cutler."

"Such a dreadfully naughty young woman you are," Cutler whispered.

The tone of his voice sent a shudder down Anna's back and his calloused fingertips brushing across her cheeks caused Anna's breathing to deepen. Only he could send her body into such a frenzy after gentle touches ghosting across her skin. Cutler Beckett was like the devil, so enticing and promising nights full of delicious sin. She knew that he could turn her into a wanton woman with a simple smouldering smile, he could ruin her reputation in one easy thrust, but he never did. Even as she lay naked and vulnerable on top of his body, Cutlers roaming fingers dancing across her skin she knew that she was completely safe. She trusted him and perhaps for that she was the greatest fool to ever walk the earth, but she would not change anything about her situation. Cutler could be the devil incarnate for all she cared, he was her devil and she would not give him up. "I have you to blame for that dear Cutler," she said finally shaking herself from her thoughts.

"You are most welcome," Cutler said with a smirk.

"What if you had returned and Mother had succeeded in marrying me off?" she asked.

"It would depend on whether or not you were happy with you marriage," he said.

"Let us say that my feelings in that matter would be most obvious to you," Anna replied a snarling tone in her voice. "And that my love for you had not decreased any over time."

"I would have claimed you from your husband and made you my own," he said firmly. His fingers drew light patterns on the small of her back. "Make no mistake my sweet, I always get what I want," Cutler said. "Had you already been married to another man, he would have died tragically in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Anna asked. She knew that she should be disgusted at what Cutler was suggesting, but she loved it. After all, Anna had suggested much the same would have happened to any woman who stood in her way.

"The exact details would of course be left to Mr. Mercer to sort through. He is a very skilled and discreet man, I would not have hired him otherwise. Suffice to say your husband would have met a very sticky end which could not be traced back to myself, you or Mr. Mercer. You would play the part of weeping widow very convincingly," Cutler said. His hand moved down from her back to squeeze and grope her behind. "I would offer to help you look after the estate, spending by nights in your bedchambers. Already being a married woman, your deceased husband would have taken your innocence, so we need not worry about explaining that to anyone with the audacity to ask. I would make love to you every night, slowly and gently. I would show you how a real man makes his lover scream with pleasure."

"But how would we get away with doing such things? For all intents and purposes I would have to play the part of devastated widow, else someone ask questions. I could hardly begin the day with a flushed face and you between my legs, as much as I would want nothing more."

"I would spend the daytime with you, under the guise of comforting an old friend. While anyone was watching you would weep and cry, playing your part excellently. I would leave as the night fell, and come back at midnight. As undignified as it sounds I would climb to your window and then we would fall into bed together. Your legs around my waist making love until you came for me," he said before adding, "I would make you scream."

"Climbing through the window would allow you to avoid being discovered by the servants, you have thought this plan out quite a lot haven't you Cutler?"

"I think through all alternatives before selecting the best method of action," Cutler said. Anna squealed as Cutler rolled his hips up into her own. His fingernails clawed into her buttocks, holding her in place as he rubbed his painful erection into her still wet and warm entrance.

"You think you would be believed when you claim to be helping an old friend?" Anna questioned. "I know you are skilled with your words my lover, but surely it would prove difficult for you?"

"Your Father would believe me and as I am sure that you are aware my sweet, his word does go a long way," Cutler said.

"Of course," she said. "Tell me more of your story dear Cutler."

"After the appropriate mourning time I would make you my wife and you would become my first and only Lady Beckett."

"Cutler?" Anna called, biting her lip to hold a moan back. The tip of his cock rubbed against her clit through his layers of clothing.

"Yes my sweet?"

"How long is it until tomorrow morning?" she asked.

His eyes darted to the clock and he calculated his answer. "If we decide to begin our games at midnight, then we only have around ten hours to go. If however we decide upon a more civilised hour to begin say 7 in the morning, then we have seventeen hours."

"I wish to begin at midnight," Anna stated. She slipped her hand down her body, cupping Cutler's erection and rubbing her hand across it.

"Then begin at midnight we shall," he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"If I were to have our dinner brought in here, " Cutler began. His icy blue eyes danced with childlike mischief as he held Anna's gaze.

Anna raised her head from its resting place on his chest and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow gesture of confusion. "Yes?" she asked warily, wondering in which direction Cutler could be going with such a question.

"Would you stay like this?" he asked.

"You want me to eat my meal naked Cutler?" Anna asked with widened eyes. She was sure that no one other than Cutler could suggest such an absurd thing and make it sound as if he were asking her to pass the salt.

"At this point, noting would please me more," Cutler replied. As she lay on top of him, one of her legs between his, Cutler rubbed his hand up and down her back. With each stroke his palm travelled lower causing Anna to wriggle her hips and unconsciously grind into him.

"I swear that your requests are getting stranger by the moment my dear one," she said. "Tell me what possible pleasure you could receive from watching me eat while not wearing clothing?"

"I cannot give away all of my secrets my sweet."

"But I only wish to understand Cutler, you usually encourage my curiosities."

"If I tell you, will you promise to fulfil my request?"

Anna smiled at Cutler, "If you do not wish to tell me Cutler I will not force you to do so but yes, I will do as you ask."

"Thank you my sweet," Cutler said. "But you should know that, at least this time, my reasoning is not so dark as you seemingly expect."

"Then pray tell, what is your reasoning this time?" Anna asked.

"I simply enjoy watching you in various stages of undress," Cutler said. He shrugged his shoulders in childlike innocence.

She was constantly amazed by his ever changing moods, one moment he could be so dark and threatening, the next he was the sweetest man she had ever come across. Anna had seen many of those rapid mood swings whilst she had been staying with him, and sometimes it made her worry, other times it made her terrified. But while he was like this, holding her tightly to his body and speaking with such soft tones, she wondered how she could ever be afraid of him, or worried in the first place.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, but she felt an undeniable surge of pride at his words. "You are insatiable." She buried her face back into his chest, taking in the purely male scent that was Cutler Beckett. Anna smiled happily to herself, unable to remember a time when she had been happier with the way things were going. She hid that smile lest Cutler infer something from it, his mind usually did jump to the strangest of conclusions. Though they were the conclusions which had lead them to where they were at that very moment.

"And you my sweet are hardly any better," Cutler said with a smirk. His hand trailed down from her back to squeeze the plump pale white flesh of her arse.

Anna rocketed upright with a squeal, "Cutler!" she tried to move so that his hand could not give her another surprise squeeze, but his other arm around her waist held her in place.

He felt a shockwave of pleasure surge through his body to his cock. Anna saying his name, whether she be moaning, whimpering or squealing it, the sound of her voice always garnered a reaction from his body.

Before Cutler could take proper advantage of the situation Anna's stomach let out the most unladylike growl she had every created. Anna worried for a moment that Cutler would disapprove, but he only let out a dark laugh instead.

"I suppose that I can take that sound to mean that you are hungry?" The fingers of one hand trailed lazily up and down her spine while the other still had its grip on her mounds of flesh.

Anna blushed, "apparently so," she replied. She arched her back as Cutler's fingers on her spine sent tingles along her skin. Anna's body had barely had any time to recover from Cutlers previous movements but already he had set her alight. Waiting until they were married to move on any further seemed like such a waste, it was only through Cutler's insistence that she had lasted so long.

"Stay right where you are my sweet, I will see how far dinner is from being served." Cutler announced shaking Anna from her thoughts.

"You want me to stay alone in here, like this?" Anna asked with widened eyes.

"I would not have it any other way," Cutler replied. "You can make yourself comfortable of course, but I will not be gone for long."

Anna wandered around Cutler's office awkwardly, her arms crossed protectively over her chest to hide her breasts although there was no one in the room with her to see them. After much searching she came across a blanket which lay neatly folded beside one of the many unorganised piles of books. It seems that sorting through his books had slipped to the back of his mind whilst Anna was staying within his home and between his sheets. For that, Anna could not fault him. She picked the red coloured blanket up, feeling how soft the material was to the touch. She wrapped it around her shoulders, enjoying the warmth that it gave her. Cutler's office was dreadfully cold, but he so enjoyed seeing her in varying states of undress, as he had admitted, that she could not bring herself to pull her dress back on and deprive him. That and the fact that he said the most charming and kind things when passion consumed him. Anna had thought that she would never get used to Cutler's attention, though the opposite was quickly proving to be the truth. She made her way back to the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her body. Anna sat down and made herself comfortable whilst she waited for Cutler, he had been gone for far longer than she had anticipated but Anna had no worry that anyone would walk in on her for as usual he had locked the door as he exited. Against her better judgement Anna curled herself up into a ball smiling happily to herself. The last thing Anna remembered was closing her eyes before she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Anna awoke to the feeling of something cold and smooth being rubbed along her folds before delving between them and rubbing against her clit. The cold forced her to jump and recoil slightly, but as the object, whatever it was, continued to rub against her, it began to warm up. This was a sensation which she had never encountered before and knew immediately that Cutler must have something to do with it. As her eyes slowly opened she found Cutler kneeling on the floor in front of her, the blanket cast aside to expose her naked body to his scrutiny. In his hand she found the object which was running slowly from her clit to her entrance and back again. She could not believe what Cutler was using, but once she regained her composure, she realised nothing about Cutler should surprise her anymore.<p>

"I am sorry that I took so long my sweet, though I must confess that I did not expect you to fall asleep so quickly."

"I did not expect to fall asleep either," Anna said through gritted teeth. "Nor did I expect that you would use a kitchen utensil in such a manner."

Cutler pulled the spoon away from her wet entrance, the smirk on his face full of dark mischief. "You should know by now that my methods are unconventional at best," he said.

"I know, but I did not ever think that a spoon could be used like this." Anna bit back a moan as Cutler ghosted the cold metal along her entrance to her clit. Anna was used to the warmth of Cutler's masterful fingers, the cold spoon was an entirely different kettle of fish.

"But do you like it?"

"I am not sure," Anna confessed. It was a new sensation, but it could not compare to Cutler.

Cutler tossed the spoon aside, as if he could read Anna's mind. "Stand up for a moment my sweet."

"Did I upset you Cutler?" Anna asked.

"Not at all my sweet one," Cutler replied. "Some things you will enjoy, others you will not. It is all part of learning." He held his hand out to Anna and helped her to her shaking feet.

"T-thank you for being so understanding Cutler," Anna stuttered. Sometimes she could not help but feel nervous in his presence, even despite all that they had done together.

Cutler's arms made their way around Anna's waist and pulled her soft naked body against his solid clothed one. "I remember something that you do enjoy," Cutler said.

"There are many things that you have taught me to enjoy Cutler," Anna replied. "Which one is on your mind now?"

"Just a little something we did on our second night together." Cutler spun Anna around and sat himself down on the couch. He kicked his boots from his feet and stretched out along the plush couch. Again he held his hand out to Anna and pulled her closer so that she stood before him. "Do you remember?"

Anna nodded silently and allowed Cutler to keep a hold of her hand as she threw one leg over both of his and straddled him as he lay beneath her. She positioned herself so that her already wet entrance was over the growing bulge in his trousers. Slowly Anna began to roll her hips into Cutler's grinding herself against him the way that she knew would bring pleasure to them both. Her hands were on his chest, using him for balance as she picked up her pace. The friction caused by his trousers left Anna clawing at Cutler's chest with her long fingernails. Gradually her pace increased further until they could both feel the couch beneath them moving and hear the squeaking of its springs. Cutler's eyes roamed from her parted lips down to her bouncing breasts, finding it immensely difficult to tear his eyes away from his favourite of her features.

"Lean further down," Cutler instructed.

Anna did as she was told, lowering herself so that her breasts dangled over Cutler's face. Pleased with her obedience Cutler cupped the back of her head, bringing their lips together. In one easy movement his tongue caressed Anna's and his free hands kneaded her breasts. Anna's hips and clit ground against his erection harder and faster and she let out long low moans of ecstasy.

"Oh," she moaned. "That feels wonderful Cutler."

A loud knock on the door interrupted Anna moans as she was on the brink of orgasm. Her hands flew up to cover her breasts and her eyes widened in utter fear. She froze on top of Cutler terrified to move as if the slightest movement would alert the person on the other side of the door to what they were doing together. Cutler saw Anna's trepidation and squeezed her hips lightly in reassurance.

He placed a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture, shifting beneath Anna. He rocked his hips against hers wordlessly asking her to continue her earlier movements. She looked down at him with a horrified expression which quickly morphed into a look of pleasure.

"Cutler?" she whispered his name.

Again he placed a finger to his lips to silence her words, "keep moving my sweet, do not stop."

Her eyes flicked from him to the door and back again. Panic was still evident across her flushed features, but the bucking of Cutler's hips against her quickly made up her mind for her.

"What is it?" Cutler called to the person behind the door.

Anna stilled temporarily her eyes begging Cutler not to invite the person in. Horrible thoughts of one of his maids walking in and seeing her naked atop and astride the Master of the home filled Anna's mind. The same thoughts filled Cutler's mind, though he found the idea far more enjoyable than Anna did. He saw how reluctant Anna was to continue with her movements so he sat himself up properly but his hands gripping Anna's hips kept her in place. He manoeuvred them so that his back was to the door, if anyone were to come in, they would not see anything of Anna that belonged only to him.

"Will you move for me now?" Cutler asked, though it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Anna nodded, understanding the meaning behind his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed their chests together, her hardened nipples rubbing against his rough shirt and causing the most delectable friction. Anna's head rolled back and she spread her legs wider so that she could feel his erection through his trousers better. Slowly she rose and fell, rubbing her clit against the material which confined his erect cock. Cutler leant forward and captured one of her nipples between his teeth, lightly biting at the peak. Anna's hips bucked forward and a startled cry escaped her lips before she could stop and regain control of herself. She wanted to whisper at Cutler to be gentle but she did not trust a much louder cry of pleasure to escape and alert the silent person on the other side of the door to what was happening. Cutler seemed to sense the pain that he was causing Anna and released her nipple from his sharp teeth. In an apologetic gesture Cutler slipped his tongue from his parted lips and ran it in slow circles around the offended peak. He then turned his attention to her other breast, licking so softly that it sent Anna arching forwards.

"W-W-Would you like desert in your office as well sir?" the voice of a timid maid called through the door. It came from one of the many maids whom Anna did not know the name of, but whom she knew the face of. On many occasions Anna had caught this maid's eyes roaming over Cutler as if she were a starved animal. Anna despised the woman. Cutler was far above the standing of the maid and yet the woman dared to look at him as if he were attainable.

Cutler studied the angered look on Anna's face and recognised it to be tinted with jealousy, though he had no clue why. Anna was astride him and she had his full attention, he wondered why on earth she would be concerned about a petty maid on the other side of the door. Anna bowed her head and claimed Cutler's lips roughly with her own. Anna licked and nipped her teeth along Cutler's lips to the same rhythm as the movement of her hips until he finally relented and parted his lips. Anna's soft tongue caressed his as she pushed his chest, lowering him back down to lay on the couch. If this was what jealousy did to her then he would have to make sure she experienced it more often. She was rough and dominating, though only because Cutler let her. Just because he let her straddle him and be in the dominant position for short moments did not mean that she held any of the power. She had learned to fear him and she had learned to lust for him, it was the perfect combination.

"Yes," Cutler said simply. "You may go now."

They heard the sound of footsteps leaving their immediate area, but Cutler waited a few moments longer so that he could be sure that they were alone. "Tell me something my sweet," Cutler began.

Through heavy breathing Anna asked, "what is it that you wish to know?"

"Why you have such hatred for Angelica."

Anna scowled, though on her soft features she looked more like a petulant child than a rage filled woman. "Since when have you been on a first name basis with your servants?" Anna said, her normally soft voice dripping with venom.

Cutler smirked to himself, Anna had taken his obvious bait. "I know the full name of all my servants sweet Anna. I find it helps to know as much as possible for when things get…" Cutler paused before adding, "messy. Now will you tell me why you hate that slip of a girl?"

"She watches your every move," Anna said with a snarl.

"Perhaps she is merely concerned for my wellbeing?" Cutler suggested. He knew that comment would get a rise out of the quick tempered woman who still straddled his lap.

"She is concerned for only one part of you Cutler," Anna hissed.

"Which part would that be my sweet?" Cutler asked.

Anna trailed her hand down Cutler's stomach, travelling lower until she groped his erection through his trousers. Cutler groaned as Anna's fingers rubbed and kneaded his cock. "She is concerned only for the part of you which belongs only to me."

"I see, or rather, I feel what you mean." He grunted as Anna continued her caressing, knowing that if she did not stop soon he would come undone. "Do you honestly think that she lusts for me?" Cutler asked.

"I do not simply think it Cutler; I know it to be true," she replied. "I do not know how you could have missed it all this time."

"Why would I pay any attention to a plain maid when I have a gorgeous Lady?"

"Correct answer," Anna said with a smirk of her own.

"She has upset you?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to show her where she belongs?" Cutler asked.

"What exactly do you have planned for her Cutler?"

"Something simple but altogether effective," he said. "I will allow her to walk in on us whilst I am pleasuring you." Cutler waited for the customary outburst of disbelief that always followed his suggestions, though she always came around in the end.

"What if she speaks of what she saw? My reputation would be ruined."

"She can be silenced."

"You mean that you would buy her silence?" Anna questioned for that was the only conclusion that she could come to.

"In a manner of speaking, yes I would buy her silence."

Anna raised an eyebrow in question before realisation struck her. "You mean that you would pay Mr. Mercer to silence her."

Cutler nodded silently in reply. Inwardly he cursed himself as Anna stopped gyrating her hips, she was completely still.

"I would not have to see it?" Anna asked.

"I would never subject you to seeing such violence," Cutler said. "Unless, of course, it was something that you wished to witness with your very own eyes."

"Although I hate the woman I would not wish to watch her die, nor could I pretend that it had not happened."

"So you wish to reject my idea?"

"I did not say that," Anna replied quickly. "She deserves to be punished for the way she dares to look at you. I agree with your plan Cutler, I think it is a brilliant one."

"Excuse me sir," Mr. Mercer called through the door.

This time Anna continued rocking herself against his erection, she would not stop for anything now, she was desperate for release. She had been denied too many times for her liking, she needed to finish or else she would burst.

"What is it?" Cutler snapped.

"There is urgent business at the Company, Lord Blackthorne says that it cannot possibly wait."

"Tell him it can wait and it will!"

"He was very insistent sir."

Cutler let out a string of curse words under his breath in front of the wide eyed Anna. She had once again stopped moving, her orgasm denied. "I will be out momentarily, stall him for a while longer!"

"Of course," Mr. Mercer replied.

"My sweet?" Cutler called.

"Yes Cutler?"

"You have not finished," he said simply his eyes resting on her flushed face. He distinctly remembered bringing her to the brink with his earlier ministrations and then changing positions so that she could reach her peak through grinding and rubbing. So many interruptions had plagued them in what was supposed to be a peaceful afternoon.

"When you come home later tonight we can finish together. We can count it as the new day beginning then."

"That will not do," Cutler said shaking his head.

"I can wait."

"I know that you can my sweet, but why should you be punished for the ineptitude of others?" he asked rhetorically.

"I do not mind Cutler," she replied.

"But I do." Cutler dropped down on his knees as he expected Anna would do tomorrow. "I could never let it be said that I do not always please my woman." Cutler nudged Anna's legs apart and with no warning began to pleasure her. His tongue made rapid strokes up, down and circling her clit. He alternated those sensations with a gentle nip at the highly sensitive bud. His teeth grazing her clit sent her legs shaking with pleasure. Her breathing had become fast and unsteady signalling the beginning of what could only be a rapturous orgasm. Anna's green eyes had rolled back into her head as she struggled to keep from reaching her peak too quickly. Sensing how close she was to slipping over the edge as well as remembering that Lord Blackthorne had made his appearance. Cutler liked to take his time with Anna, watching every flicker of emotion cross her face and committing each detail to memory. However, this was not to be the case tonight, but just because he could not savour each moment, it did not mean that Anna should have to be denied so cruelly.

"Give up to it my sweet," Cutler said to Anna as he pulled his tongue away from her body. He rose up and focused his attention on her breasts, sucking her left nipple into his mouth and lathering it with his tongue.

"I cannot finish if you do not touch me where I need you to," Anna whimpered. The heat between her legs had grown to such a great height, but now that Cutler had redirected his attention, Anna felt that she was being tortured. Her hips bucked and she groaned in frustration.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you beg?" Cutler asked.

"I – I – I," Anna tried to speak but found she was unable. Cutler had pulled his teasing tongue away from her breasts and plunged it inside of her aching entrance. He fucked her with his tongue, being as rough as was possible. Anna was coming undone before his very eyes, her legs trembling and her words coming out as moans of his name. Cutler replaced his thrusting tongue with rough fingertips as he slid two of his digits inside of her. She gasped at the change, clenching herself around his fingers and thrusting her hips down against his hand. Cutler moved the attention of his tongue up to Anna's clit. He used the same alternating circular licking and biting motions from earlier. It was her final undoing. Anna bit down on her lip to hold in the scream of pleasure so hard that she drew blood. Her thighs tightened around his head as she held him in place, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. His fingers continued to thrust into her entrance and his tongue continued its gentle assault until her orgasm was finished. When he was certain that her aftershocks of pleasure were finished he lowered his head and licked her clean.

Anna's fingernails caressed his scalp, bringing him up to her level. His body knelt between her thighs which she automatically tightened around Cutler. She forgot her earlier qualms about kissing him considering where his mouth had just been, instead she pressed her lips to his. Anna trailed open mouthed kisses all along his jaw and back to his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth in an act of desperation. His tongue quickly forced hers into submission as it always did. They moved together slowly, Anna's breathing becoming heavy to match Cutler's. His hands gripped at her hips, undoubtedly leaving bruises at the sheer roughness of his hold. Anna moaned against his lips, kissing him just as fiercely as he was kissing her, Anna's hands sliding up to run through his thick hair.

Reluctantly Cutler pulled away from Anna and pressed his forehead to hers. "We should stop now before things get out of hand."

Anna nodded, unable to find her voice.

Cutler pulled himself further back from Anna, his eyes scanning her flushed face. "Suck me clean," Cutler requested, though it came out as more of an order, his voice was low and filled with lust. He held his wet fingers to her lips, waiting until he saw Anna move forward.

She parted her lips and sucked his fingers into her mouth, performing fellatio on his fingers all the while looking up at him with her innocent green eyes.

"Good girl," Cutler whispered. Slowly he drew his fingers from her mouth and replacing it with his own. "I had best get a move on, though I do so hate to leave you alone like this." His words were sincere; he did hate the thought of leaving her alone in his office when Anna was naked and willing to please.

"I suppose that you should," she replied with a sigh.

Cutler helped Anna back into her dress, pulling the strings of her corset just how she wanted them. His hands stayed on her hips as he spun her around to face him. "I fear that you will have to have dinner without me," Cutler said, anger clear in his tone.

"That is alright Cutler, just make sure that you have something before you come to bed. I do not want you doing harm to yourself for the sake of another's incompetence."

Cutler gave Anna a rare genuine smile, "I would not dream of it," he said. "I will come and find you after I have returned. There is no telling how long I will be, so do not bother staying up and waiting."

"If that is what you wish," Anna replied, though she would not make him any promises. She found the concept of sleeping without him laying beside her to be a strange one, though they had only been sharing a bed for little more than a week. "Be safe," she whispered. Anna brushed her lips against Cutler's in farewell as she went to the dining room to request her dinner there and Cutler exited his home following closely behind the Lord Blackthorne which had ruined his plans so effectively.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this chapter took me such a long time. I have been busy with university and work lately as well as planing for my university exchange to Sweden.<br>I know you do not want my excuses - I promise to do my best to have another part out soon. I do have written parts dangling around the depths of my harddrive - it is just a matter of making everything fit nicely into chapters.  
>Again - I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG - Please forgive me!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Anna sat up for hours, until midnight passed and still Cutler had not returned. Letting out an impatient huff Anna made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, followed by one of Cutler's maid who helped her out of her dress and prepared the bed to be slept in. The maid had seen to it that Anna's pillows were fluffed so thoroughly that Anna felt she would sink into them and be swallowed whole. While it was not an entirely terrifying concept, it made Anna feel that much smaller and childlike than she ever would have wanted. All of the large beds which Cutler had chosen to adorn the rooms of his estate made her feel small, but it was only when she was alone like this that it really seemed to matter.

It bothered Anna greatly how alone she felt when Cutler was not there, she did not want to be like her peers, utterly useless without a man to hold her hand and guide her through troublesome things such as intelligent conversations. The very thought of being so fragile and utterly devoid of personality sickened her, but alas there was very little alternative for women of her standing, or in truth, little alternative for any woman. As a Lady, Anna had the choice of marrying when she was young to a man old enough to be her Father, producing a small army of children for said man and then perhaps dying in childbirth like so many women before her. Anna's only other option, equally as unappealing, was that of remaining a lonely spinster for the rest of her days. But Cutler had saved her from that sort of future, although all she had was his word, Anna did not doubt him. He had saved her. Cutler could demand whatever he wanted from her, Anna knew that she would give everything willingly and in return Cutler would allow Anna her freedom to pursue knowledge and broaden her intellect. There were many foreign countries which she wished to see along with their exotic animals and scenery. Anna had a list as long as her arm of sights she wished to see and maybe one day she would show Cutler that list. Anna let out a lonely sounding sigh and picked up the book she had brought with her to bed from Cutler's office.

Anna had every intention of reading the book she had selected whilst she waited for Cutler to return, but once she discovered that she had read the same line three times, perhaps more; Anna decided it would be best to give in and go to sleep. When Cutler returned home he would be sure to wake her and she wanted to be well rested for his planned activities. Anna giggled at the thought of just what they would be doing over the next two days, the things she imagined sent tingles throughout her body. Anna leant over and blew out the candle on her bedside table. She threw back the covers and pulled her shift off, exposing herself completely. As an afterthought Anna jumped out of bed and locked the door to her bedroom, next she moved to the bathroom door which lead to Cutler's room and made sure that both doors were open slightly, leaving a wordless invitation to him. She stumbled around in the darkness until she found her bed once again. Anna pulled the lightest of her covers up over her body so that it rested just under her breasts and left the rest pooled at her feet. Again she closed her eyes and tried her best to go to sleep, but her mind was now wide awake with other thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Cutler leaning over her with a smirk on his lips and his eyes dark with lust. Anna remembered the feeling of Cutler's fingers softly caressing her body and his tongue pressing against her own before travelling lower, wherever it pleased. She bit her lip between her teeth as the very thought of what Cutler would do caused her body to tinge with anticipation. However, her disappointment was obvious when she realised that Cutler would not be home for a long while yet. Anna huffed, deciding to make the most of the remaining time she had to sleep before he came home. She rolled onto her side and pulled her blankets up to cover her body, no longer spread out with the intention of looking inviting for Cutler. Instead Anna closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Cutler finally made it out of Lord Blackthorne's grip much later than he ever would have wanted. The older man had created such a mess with his work that it was near impossible to tell exactly what his purpose was within the Company. Cutler let out an anguished sigh, what Lord Blackthorne had made such a quick mess of would take Cutler days, perhaps weeks to sift through and correct. He felt the telltale tightness behind his eyes that signalled an oncoming migraine and let out an aggravated sigh. The only silver lining to this heavy, dark cloud was the fact that he would not have to start cleaning up Lord Blackthorne's mess until after the weekend had passed. He trudged through the doorway into his bedroom, expecting to find Anna there waiting for him, but she was nowhere in sight. Cutler growled as his frustration only increased.

The clock which had chimed on his way into the house had informed him that it was two in the morning. That was two long hours of pleasure that he had missed out on, two hours he could not get back, and now of course Anna was safely tucked up in her own bed. Waking her at this hour would be a terrible thing to do, no matter how much his body was aching for her. Cutler could continue to play the part of a gentleman, or he could make his way through her open bathroom door and begin his weekend the way that he had intended to. The migraine which had been settling in was now playing havoc with his head, it felt almost as if someone was pressing a needle further and further into his brain, Cutler Beckett was not a very happy man at all. Slowly Cutler pulled his wig off and placed it down in its usual spot before he began to disrobe further. He placed each item of discarded clothing at the foot of his bed until he stood naked in the centre of the room. Cutler closed his eyes tightly, as he considered his options. While he had been disrobing his thoughts had inevitably strayed to the young woman in the next room and now his body was showing the evidence of such thoughts. Despite how tired Cutler's mind was, his body was still rearing to go. Cutler wrapped one hand around his length and slowly coaxed himself to full attention. He had finally made up his mind, though he really did not need to think too deeply to come to his conclusion. Treading carefully Cutler made his way into Anna's bedroom.

There was no more reason for him to pleasure himself as long as Anna was under his roof. He may as well enjoy having her all to himself in the remaining days before her parents arrived to take her back home, who knew how long it would be before he had Anna in his grasp like this again? Cutler gripped himself tightly, teasing his hand up and down his length to alleviate some of the throbbing stress. He stood to one side of Anna's bed and observed her sleeping form. Anna had pulled the blankets up high around her shoulders as if she wished to bury herself within them and her head was turned to one side, facing away from the door. Cutler took the opportunity to lean over her and light the small remnants of the candle which sat on her bedside table. He picked up the book which Anna had been reading before she fell asleep, finding himself somewhat disappointed that it was a regular book and not something from his private collected to which Anna held a key. Still, Cutler had plenty of time to teach Anna of those things when they were married. Patience was a virtue and Cutler was lucky that he possessed a great deal of it.

Anna had been promised that she would wake up to the feeling of Cutler's tongue on her body, but the protests from his own was making it difficult for him to remember why he had promised such a thing in the first place. Cutler ran his hand through his short dark brown hair, he could not go back on his word and risk Anna's displeasure. He was not yet a Lord and Anna's Father was still a powerful man who could bring down a heavy weight upon Cutler in one easy motion, he had to tread lightly around Anna, this was the most important thing that he had to remember this. There was no other way around the current predicament. If Cutler wanted his own release he would have to bring Anna to her peak first.

Cutler pulled the blankets up from the bottom of the bed slowly as to create the least disturbance possible. He pushed himself forward between the sheets his erection rubbing painfully against the sheets which were rough on the sensitive skin. He bit back a groan and continued to advance upon Anna from beneath the sheets until he finally reached her. She was naked before him, her legs slightly parted. Cutler gently parted her legs further with his hands upon her thighs applying persuasive pressure. Above him Anna let out the smallest of moans, but she remained asleep. He could just make out the outline of her body in the light of the candle which made its way through the layers of blankets, her pale soft legs either side of his shoulders and a dark path of curls laying before him. Cutler inhaled Anna's scent and in that moment he remembered why he promised Anna her release first. Her body was already wet for him and Cutler had yet to even touch her most intimate area, it was obvious that Anna had expected him to arrive home much earlier than he did.

His tongue darted from his lips circling around Anna's clit in a slow pattern knowing that this would both wake his young lover up quickly and send her moaning and begging for more in a matter of seconds. True to Cutler's guess Anna let out a gasping moan as her breath caught in her throat and she sat up with a start. Anna threw the blankets back, unsure whether she had dreamt of the sensation or not and needing immediate proof. Her eyes instantly landed on the man lying between her legs, his ice blue eyes staring straight into hers. Anna watched as Cutler's deft tongue ventured from between his lips and brushed against her clit, there was something undeniably appealing about watching Cutler at his best. Her hips jumped forwards and twitched as he continued to rapidly flick the tip of his tongue against her.

"Cutler," Anna called his name in gasp.

He pulled away from Anna's body and she whimpered at the loss of sensation. Anna rolled and bucked her hips upwards hoping to entice Cutler back to her. Instead Cutler pressed his body against Anna's and lay himself on top of her, using one elbow to prop himself up and hold most of his weight. Cutler brushed Anna's long hair from her eyes and crushed his lips down against hers. Cutler lay with one of his legs between Anna's and her arms made their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her lips. His wet tongue trailed along her bottom lip asking for entrance which Anna gave straight away. His tongue rubbed slowly against hers mimicking his earlier movements against her clit. Anna smiled into the kiss, glad that Cutler had finally made his way home. Cutler broke away slowly and began to trail his lips down Anna's long pale neck, leaving short kisses against her skin.

"I am aching for you Anna," Cutler whispered against her throat as he continued wandering with his lips. His fingers were tangled into her hair at the back of Anna's neck, holding her firmly in his strong grip. "I know that you are aching for me as well." His teeth grazed against her pulse point and his hand travelled down over her stomach to cup her lower body, one finger rubbing gently against her the walls of her entrance. He used the very tip of his index finger to rub and flick against her entrance while his thumb ran circles around her clit. Anna's back arched and forced her breasts to press into Cutler's chest. Cutler held Anna in place winching as her long fingernails scrapped up and down his back in uncontrolled ecstasy. "Anna my sweet?"

"Yes Cutler," Anna replied with a soft moan.

Cutler removed his hand from pleasuring Anna and instead took one of hers within his. He led her hand down between their bodies until they reached his straining erection. Anna wrapped her fingers around him without needing a further prompt, her fingers squeezing and contracting before picking a slow stroking pace. Cutler bit down on the side of Anna's neck which would surely leave a mark by the morning.

"I fear that my self control is at its end," Cutler whispered. "I know that I promised that your release would come first but, my sweetest Anna, I can no longer hold on."

"I know what it is that you want Cutler," Anna replied. She tried to flip them both over, but Cutler would not be moved. "Fortunately for you, I am the perfect candidate to fulfil your request.

"Yes you are," Cutler replied.

"But I cannot do it if you will not let me go."

"That is where you are wrong my sweet," he said with an all-knowing smirk dancing on his lips.

Anna could not help the giggle that escaped her, "you are always full of surprises my dear Cutler, I should not have been surprised in the least."

"One day you will learn everything I have to teach you."

She smiled up at him, "well then my future Lord Beckett, will you show me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Cutler lowered Anna onto her back gently, leaving her lips with a final kiss as he backed away. He shuffled forwards on his knees until they were placed on either side of Anna's head. Unaccustomed to seeing such a sight directly above her Anna found herself surprised and with utterly no idea what to do. In her green eyes the smallest glimmer of fear was discovered by Cutler, but he continued on regardless. He would not hurt her intentionally; Anna would just have to learn that the sparkle of fear only encouraged him further. It was something that would probably sicken and scare her if she knew that now, but later, once she was his wife and she was further educated, she would understand the joy that fear, and the subsequent level of respect could bring.

"Sit up just a little." Cutler instructed before he rearranged the pillows behind Anna's head so that she was half laying and half sitting up with the more comfortable addition of the pillows. Cutler's legs were now underneath Anna's arms allowing only her head and arms unrestricted movement.

"Open your mouth my sweet," Cutler instructed.

Anna obeyed without a word of questioning.

"Excellent," he said with a wicked smirk. "Try your best not to move too much." With no further words of explanation Cutler took hold of his cock and thrust it into Anna's open mouth. Anna closed her lips around his length, careful not to clamp down with her teeth despite the almost automatic feeling that she should. She used her tongue rub against the underside of Cutler's length that she could, but due to her restricted position, Anna knew that he was not getting as much pleasure out of her as he should be.

Slowly Cutler pulled himself out and smiled down at Anna, "You are such a wonderful woman my Anna," he said unable to stop himself. Cutler dipped his head down to hers and took her lips in a rough kiss. It was almost as if as soon as his lips were upon hers that they were gone again, Cutler's urgency becoming obvious in his movements. Anna held her mouth open in wait for Cutler's next move and was not disappointed. He thrust himself into her mouth again, quickly in and out, repeating this motion over and over. Cutler's fingers threaded through Anna's long hair, effectively holding her head in one place and restricting her movements even further. This time when he pressed his length into Anna's mouth, he did not stop. Cutler continued to push his cock into Anna's warm wet mouth, hitting the back of her throat and still trying to force his full length down.

"That's it my sweet," he encouraged. "Take it all like I know that you can."

Anna felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but she would not disappoint him. Her green eyes stared up into Cutler's, never leaving his gaze and he continued to push deeper. Anna's thick eyelashes framed her innocent eyes so beautifully, Cutler was sure in that moment that choosing Anna was the best decision he had ever made. Everything about her was utter perfection and he deserved nothing less. Feeling Anna gag around him Cutler decided to pull himself out completely. With her heart racing, Anna took in a gasping breath. Cutler held the top of his cock to her lips and as expected Anna moved her head forwards and took the very tip into her mouth, sucking at it and rolling her tongue rapidly around in circles. Cutler pushed himself deeper in, thrusting forcefully straight into Anna's mouth. Anna could do nothing except grip Cutler's thighs from the back in an effort to gain some control over his movements, but he was too strong for her. Cutler would always be in control. His thrusting was frantic and the grip of his hand in her hair was tightening the faster he moved. Cutler let out a low moan signalling that he was close but did not slow his actions down. Anna's long fingernails dug into Cutler's legs from behind, no doubt leaving crescent moon shaped cuts on his skin. He pulled himself out slightly, allowing Anna more control over her actions, but still his grip on her remained tight. Anna took the opportunity as it arose, she used her new freedom of movement to wrap one of her hands around the base of his cock, ensuring that he would not be able to force himself so deeply again. Her other hand lowered to cup his balls, kneading them gently in time with the strokes of her tongue against his length. She flicked her tongue back and forth over the slit at the tip of his cock at a rapid pace taking all she could comfortably. This time Cutler's fingers twisted into her hair did not push her further, he simply allowed her to do as she pleased.

"I am close my sweet," Cutler moaned. The self-inflicted days of torture he had suffered through were quickly coming to an end with each stroke of her delicious wet tongue against him.

"Let yourself go Cutler," Anna said, the vibrations of her words tingling against his cock. "You deserve it." With those words she took his length back into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue against any part of his cock that she could.

Cutler moaned as his orgasm tore through his body releasing his grip on Anna's hair and his body crumpled against hers. His seed spilled straight down the back of her throat, warm and salty as Anna swallowed it all. He finally released his grip in her hair, running his fingers through the golden locks instead. Anna pulled her mouth away from his cock slowly. She continued to lick and suck at the tip and fondle his balls, milking him for all that he had.

Anna made sure that Cutler was completely spent before she spoke; wanting to make sure that she had his full attention. "Now Cutler," she said with a smirk wicked enough to match Cutler's. "I believe you owe me something that you did not finish."

"Of course my precious one," he replied. His breathing was still coming in short gasps and his weight was heavy against hers, but it was a comfortable weight that she could quickly find herself getting used to. He rolled over onto his back and brought Anna's smaller form along with him. "But you must let me catch my breath first."

Lying on top of Cutler Anna could feel his softening length pressed between her legs and it caused a deep ache within her. The ache was beginning to grow steadily until she could not help the instinctual roll of her hips against his. Cutler may have been completely satisfied, but Anna's body was still begging for more. She would never understand how Cutler voluntarily put up with a lack of touch for such a long time. The aching between her legs was so persistent she began to think that she would explode of he did not return to her soon.

"My, my, you cannot lay still for very long can you?"

"I cannot help it if you make me ache in places I never knew could," she retorted with a pout.

Cutler could not stop the laugh which spilled from his lips, "I suppose you cannot, nor can I leave you unfinished."

Before Anna knew what was happening Cutler had flipped her onto her back and had her legs hoisted on his shoulders as he sat back on his knees. Cutler wasted no time trailing kisses along her thighs, choosing instead to direct his attention straight to where he knew Anna needed him. His tongue circled her clit rapidly sending her body into spasms. He slipped the tip of one finger into her entrance, always mindful to not take her innocence away. He thrust the tip into her mimicking the movements he would be free to make when they were wed. His teeth nipped softly at her clit, knowing just the right moves to make in order to hear Anna let out the smallest of moans. Cutler sucked at Anna's clit, moving faster as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Her fingers fisted into the blankets as she tried to hold herself back from the edge. Cutler removed his finger from Anna's entrance, instead replacing it with his probing tongue. Picking a rapid pace Cutler thrust his tongue in and out of Anna's body while his thumb pressed into Anna's clit roughly forcing a moan from her sweet pink lips. She ground her hips forwards, her breathing becoming heavier as she neared her peak. Cutler trailed his tongue around her clit before delving back into her entrance, repeating this sequence of movements until he had Anna moaning uncontrollably. Her back arched and her breasts were forced forwards affording Cutler the most captivating view of his young lover. He couldn't control himself anymore, Cutler lowered Anna back onto the bed and pressed himself tightly beside her. His thumb rotated around her clit while he thrust two of his fingers inside of her. Anna looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes, but could not find the means to form proper words whilst his fingers were giving her so much pleasure. However, her question did not go unanswered for long as Cutler's lips descended on her breast. With his free hand he fondled her left breast, tugging at the pointed peak while his tongue ran circles around her right nipple. Cutler could simply never get enough of her large firm breasts, they provided the most brilliant of distractions while his other hand pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers. Beneath him, Anna's body had begun to spasm more frequently as a clear sign that she was close to the edge. He reluctantly removed his lips from her breasts and trailed them done her arching body. His tongue trailed between the valley of her breasts and moved lower before he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. That was all it took to send Anna's orgasm crashing through her body. Her fingers fisted into his hair and her body shook uncontrollably as a series of pleasure filled tremors rocked through her. Anna gasped and moaned out Cutler's name as his tongue continued to caress her clit, forcing more moans from her plump red lips. Anna Sullivan was completely and utterly his, only he would ever make her moan and writhe like this, Cutler would make sure of it.

Eventually her body stopped twitching and her breathing slowed down. Cutler pulled his mouth away, making a slow trail up her stomach with his lips kissing any bare flesh along the way. He stopped when he reached her throat, admiring the purple mark he had left there when his lips had last touched her there.

"Thank you Cutler," Anna managed to say between gasps of breath.

Cutler's mouth crashed down onto Anna's, his tongue forcing its way past her lips and into her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue, but she no longer worried about it. Their tongues swirled together in a slow dance and Anna felt her hips rise up to meet Cutler's out of pure instinct. Cutler let out a grunt and broke their kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue this further my sweet," Cutler said, his finger pressed to her lips. "We need our rest if we are going to be at our best for tomorrow."

"You will be lucky if I can sleep after that," Anna said with a laugh.

"Then try your best not to wriggle around while I sleep," he replied. Cutler clamped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. He placed a kiss to her lips before settling his head down in the valley of her breasts.

Anna's fingers found their way into his hair, running through the short strands and massaging his scalp as she went. "Are you not going to use your pillow?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no need when I have these," Cutler paused as he cupped her breasts in demonstration, "to act as pillows."

"You are lucky that I am so accommodating," Anna replied with a small laugh.

"Hush now my sweet," he said placing a kiss on each breast before closing his eyes. "Goodnight my sweet Lady Sullivan."

"Goodnight for now Cutler Beckett."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long! I was accepted for a university exchange to Sweden so I'm off in August - ever since I got my acceptance I have been running around frantically sorting everything (it is a very long way from where I am now). Before I knew it time had slipped away from me. I hope I haven't lost anyone during the wait I inflicted upon you! I have most of the next chapter written so hopefully I will be able to post it this week!<br>- Chaos  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Anna awoke early, far earlier than she would ever have liked but Cutler's continual sleep-mumbling had roused her and now she had no hope of returning to sleep. He was so quiet that she could not make out his words, but she could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest as it pressed against hers and the sensation kept her awake. Slowly his mumbling had combined with twitches of his arms, gradually constricting tighter around Anna. Whatever Cutler was dreaming about, Anna thought it best that she did not wake him, lest she want a repeat of the last time Cutler had a nightmare.

She allowed her mind to drift to her future which she hoped would be hers should her Father agree to let Cutler court and marry her. The only obstacle to such a plan would be her dearest Mother, the powerful Lady Sullivan. Her Mother was respected and feared in equal measure and had a reputation for being ruthless towards those who she did not feel belonged within her circle. Her Mother cared very much about the purity of bloodlines and though Cutler would be made a Lord soon, but that did not change the fact that he was, for all intents and purposes, a commoner, the son of a shipping merchant and nothing more. As far as the elder Lady Beckett was concerned, Cutler Beckett was far beneath the standing of her family, something which she had often made very clear to Anna. When Anna had spent the week of Cutler's departure in the most upset of states her Mother had not been consoling, instead she had taken the time to emphasise the differences in their social standings. At first Anna had thought that her Mother was trying to distract her from her heartache in an unconventional manner, but it soon became clear that this was not the case. Lady Sullivan also seemed to take great pleasure in reminding Anna that Cutler was of the age of marry and who knew what kind of woman he would bring home with him from the 'Land of the Rising Sun' as she had so eloquently called it. She also hinted at things which Anna's young mind did not then understand, oh but Anna understood perfectly well now and it set her blood aflame to remember her Mother's cruelty. The older woman had made the strong point that even if Cutler did not return home with a wedding band adorning his finger, he would not return home alone. Lady Sullivan hinted at half-caste children running about Cutler's estate while Anna, should a proposal even be considered, became a cuckolded wife. For what man would ever want a delicate English woman whom fainted with too much sunshine when they could have an exotically coloured beauty who knew nothing of the rules of propriety, or in fact, the meaning of the word?

Anna remembered racing to Helen and asking her what cuckolded meant and though she had received a tentative answer from the woman she would always think of as being her true Mother, she had never truly understood.

Anna let out a low sigh, continuing her slow massage of Cutler's scalp with the gentlest of motions. His return had been nothing like what her Mother had tormented her with, but it did make Anna wonder about more things she wished she had not thought of. Anna shook her head effectively forcing those nagging thoughts to the back of her head.

Even when Anna was only twelve years of age, she knew that Cutler Beckett was the only man for her. Despite her many differences with her Mother, they shared one vital trait in common, both women always got what they wanted. Anna wanted nothing less than to be married to Cutler Beckett and married to him she would be. She would not let her dear Mother stand in the way of her achieving that, despite what the older woman had already threatened her with or what she still could threaten Anna with.

* * *

><p>After what felt like aimless hours of being awake, Anna felt Cutler begin to stir. For a reason that she could not explain, Anna snapped her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep, taking careful measures to ensure that her eyes were not screwed tightly shut in an unnatural looking manner.<p>

She could feel the unmistakeable sensation of Cutler's soft lips trailing the valley of her breasts. It wasn't a hungry or urgent trail of kisses that he was leaving; instead they were gentle and seemingly full of tender love. It made Anna's heart stir to feel such a soft touch from a man who was anything but. He was only like this when they were alone, his tenderness increasing when he thought that she was asleep. Anna remained still as Cutler continued to leave soft pecking kisses on her breasts. Slowly he took the nipple of her right breast into his mouth, suckling on it and running his tongue around the peak in leisurely circles. Anna could not stop the moan that forced its way from her lips. Cutler pulled away from her breast and instead placed his lips to hers. His lips on Anna's were soft, his tongue running along her bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance. Anna parted her lips and allowed his tongue in. His tongue rubbed against hers as he slowly positioned himself between her legs, his hands on her hips. Anna closed her eyes, losing herself to the feeling of Cutler's body pressed against hers, each thrust of his tongue encouraging her body to rise up and rub against Cutler.

Cutler broke away leaving a breathless and dreamy-eyed Anna smiling beneath him.

"On our wedding night, I shall have you like this," Cutler whispered.

"All the more reason for me to look forward to it," Anna replied with a happy giggle.

Cutler gave Anna a rare, but lately not so rare, genuine smile. "Our time will come soon enough my sweet."

"Not soon enough," Anna said with a pout.

"Patience is a virtue," Cutler said. His eyes took on the most mischievous of glints as a dark smirk spread across his lips. "Stay here my sweet one while I go downstairs and bring you back a treat." He untangled himself from Anna and began to make his way to the door.

Anna raised her eyebrow at him, "you mean to tell me that you will go about the house unclothed Cutler?"

"It is my house," Cutler replied, emphasising his ownership.

"And a magnificent house that it is," she said. Her eyebrow remained raised as she surveyed Cutler's naked body standing before her. Unconsciously she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "at least put some trousers on Cutler, or have you no modesty?"

Cutler smirked wickedly at Anna, "If I were modest, then I would never have risen to the rank that I currently occupy."

She glared jokingly at Cutler, "that is not what I meant and you know it."

"Then perhaps next time you shall be more careful with your words, I am not a mind-reader my sweet Anna," Cutler replied. He made his way to the side of the bed and leant down to Anna's level, placing the softest of kisses on her forehead. He narrowly missed the playful swat of Anna's hand coming towards his chest. Instead he caught her hand and raised it to his lips, leaving a small his on the back of her hand. "Make yourself comfortable my sweet and I will be back soon."

Anna barely managed to control her shout of victory as Cutler grabbed his trousers from the floor, pulled them on quickly and exited the room without another word.

* * *

><p>"A bottle of wine Cutler? I think it may be a tad early to begin consuming alcohol."<br>"We will not be consuming it in the traditional manner my sweet," Cutler said. "The sun is not yet out so we could consider it still to be night time." He stood at the foot of the bed, then opened bottle in one hand. He wore only trousers which hung loosely from his hips, licking his lips, Cutler took in the image of Anna lying against the large white pillows. Her pale body was bare before Cutler's intense gaze, he had studied her naked form so much so that now when he closed his eyes he could still see each and every curve.

Anna looked at him as if she were considering the truth of his words, "alright then," she said without the need for further convincing. "How shall we be consuming the wine if not in the tradition sense?"

"Come to me and I will show you," Cutler's finger curled in a beckoning gesture. Anna rose gracefully from the bed and came to a stop standing before him, her hands clasped behind her back forcing her breasts forwards. Cutler placed his hand on the small of her back and guided Anna to the oriental rug by the fireplace of his bedroom. Cutler had spent a lot of money on the ornately decorated rug, counting it amongst his most prized possessions. Cutler tossed a pillow onto the floor and helped Anna lower herself to the floor. She lay on the rug, her head resting on the pillow with one hand behind her head. Her legs were slightly raised and Cutler found his cock beginning to harden at the mere sight of Anna sprawled so invitingly before him. She raised a finger and curled it towards Cutler, beckoning him to come closer to her.

Cutler smirked at Anna and dropped to the floor so that he was hovering over her, a hand on either side of her head. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and pictured Anna with her legs clamped tightly around his waist. He pictured his hands on her hips positioning her in just the right place. Anna's breasts bounce with each thrust he pounds into her body and her head tosses back and forth as she moans in pure pleasure.

"What are you thinking about Cutler?" Anna asked, breaking him from his daydream.

"I am thinking of what it would be like to have the pleasure of," Cutler paused and lent closer to Anna's ear. "Taking you right here."

Anna blushed at his choice of words, but she quickly found her courage once again. "Pray tell me dear Cutler, how would you take me," Anna paused and lowered her hand to cup his growing erection before continuing, "right here?"

He smiled darkly at Anna and placed the bottle of wine safely on the floor away from where she was laying. "Would you enjoy something of a demonstration my sweet?"

"We are all alone Cutler, I can think of nothing that I would enjoy more."

"For this one, I need you to be on your hands and knees, though I do so appreciate the view I currently have."

Slowly Anna rose up to her knees before turning her back to Cutler and placing her hands on the floor, her plump buttocks facing him. "Like this?" she asked, her innocent questions would be his undoing one day.

"Precisely like this," he whispered to Anna.

"I do not understand how this one will work," she said.

Next she felt Cutler's body directly behind her and Anna gasped in surprise. His fingers grasped her hips and pulled her backwards. Unbeknownst to Anna Cutler had slipped himself free of his trousers and now the tip of his cock pressed to Anna's entrance. Cutler grasped his throbbing erection and pushed it down so that it no longer threatened to steal Anna's innocence. Anna could feel his warm solid shaft press against her clit once Cutler moved himself. "Do you understand now? He whispered. Cutler bent his body over Anna's so that he could whisper his words into her ear.

"I think that I will come to like this one," Anna stated simply.

"Mmmm, yes, I enjoy this position as well, but I do prefer to see those beautiful breasts of yours."

"There is a mirror in your bathroom, I am sure if you positioned it right, you could see whatever it was that you wish to see."

"Oh my sweet you truly are brilliant," Cutler said, placing a kiss on the small of her back. "You must remind me of the mirror at a later date."

"I shall do my best."

Cutler rubbed Anna's back, "come and lay back down as you were before," he instructed.

Anna removed her warm body from Cutler's and lay back down against the pillow in the same way as before. Cutler was about to tuck himself back into his trousers when Anna stopped him.

"You know that I trust you Cutler, I am sorry that I ever even for the slightest moment doubted you," she said. "You do not have to go to such lengths if they make you uncomfortable."

Cutler nodded and pulled his trousers off, leaving himself as naked as Anna, his cock unrestrained. He lay on his side and rubbed his hand up and down Anna's stomach, travelling lower each time. "Are you ready to see what the bottle of wine is for?"

Anna's emerald eyes trailed from Cutler's eyes down his body to rest on his erect shaft, "For you, I am always ready."

Cutler stretched over Anna and grasped the neck of the bottle. He rose to his knees, leaning over Anna with the bottle held firmly in his hand. He carefully poured the dark red wine onto Anna's waiting body, trailing a line between her breasts and down to her entrance.

"Do you understand now?" Cutler asked with a smirk.

Anna smirked back at him but feigned innocence and said, "I am sorry Cutler, but I am not too sure. I think that I need a further demonstration."

"Oh my sweet you may have all of the demonstrations that you desire," he replied. His body hovered over Anna's for a long moment before he dipped his head and licked the wine from the centre of her chest. His eyes darted up to make contact with Anna's, not stopping as he trailed his tongue lower. Cutler lapped up the wine covering her stomach, smirking in satisfaction as Anna giggled beneath him. While her light laughter was not the exact sound that he wanted to hear emerge from her lips, it was the next best thing to hearing her stifled moans of pleasure.

Anna's small hand shot out and wrapped around the bottle. With gentle persuasion she managed to convince Cutler to trade places with her, allowing her to sit astride his hips. He rested himself up on his elbows to gain a better view of his young lover and waited to see what she would choose to do with her new found power. Cutler could feel her soft buttocks press against his straining erection. He needed Anna to move, to do anything, but she remained still. It was as if she were studying him, her large innocent green eyes roaming his body freely. Anna tipped the bottle of blood red wine upwards over him and began to chase the droplets with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around his nipple, earning a groan of satisfaction from Cutler. Anna followed the droplets lower, down his stomach until she was forced to move from position straddling Cutler. She leant forwards and placed a chaste kiss over his heart before she climbed off of Cutler. Anna dripped more wine onto the lower half of Cutler's body. The wine was cool against his throbbing erection and the liquid ran rivulets down his most sensitive organ. He hissed at the change in sensation, his cock aching with need. No sooner had Anna spilt the wine than her soft pink tongue was upon him. Instead of taking him completely into her mouth like Cutler wished, Anna ran her tongue in slow strokes up and down his length until there was no trace of wine left on his length. She spilt more wine onto Cutler's erection, lapping it up before it had a chance to go very far. Anna knew she was teasing Cutler, but this little game had been his idea from the start. The slow stroking of her tongue against his cock was driving Cutler insane with want. It was enough to bring him to the edge, but it would never be enough to send him over. He thrust his hips upwards, but it did nothing to alleviate his tension.

"Anna," Cutler groaned thought tightly clenched teeth.

Her mouth made a seal over the very tip of his cock as she answered him with a vague, "mhhmm."

She felt Cutler tremble beneath her and she knew that she had stumbled upon something quite interesting. She took as much of Cutler's erection into her mouth as she could, keeping her eyes trained on his. Anna gave Cutler the most seductive look as she began to hum against his trapped length. The vibrations around Cutler's cock sent his legs twitching and his hand fisted into Anna's long hair. He was struggling to hold himself back from the edge as Anna continued to bob her head up and down his shaft and hum a little tune that he could not place. As Anna slipped one hand from his leg down to cup his balls Cutler knew he would be coming undone in a matter of seconds. His fingers tightened in her hair and Anna let out a pained squeak but did not stop her ministrations. She moved her attention to the very tip of his cock and circled it with her tongue rapidly while she continued to massage his balls with her hand. Cutler moaned Anna's name with growing urgency as he rocketed towards his peak. He felt every nerve in his body explode as Anna's clever tongue roamed his cock. His body shuddered and twitched as his hips rose up from the bed in pleasure. Cutler's hot seed spilt itself down the back on Anna's throat and she swallowed it all obediently before pulling away from him.

She licked her lips as she sat back on her haunches looking down at Cutler. His body was covered in a light layer of sweat and he was running his fingers through his hair as he came down from his orgasm.

The pair continued their wine game until Anna too had reached her peak and Cutler could feel himself stirring back into life again.

* * *

><p>Anna's body was sticky with the remnants of red wine. Cutler caught the slight wrinkle of her nose as she poked at her sticky skin and could not help but smile at her. For all the areas in which she was mature beyond her years, there were many other areas where she still resembled the twelve year old girl he had left behind. Cutler did not know if he should be worried by the discovery, but as long as Anna remained ready and willing, he could ignore her lack of maturity in other areas. Finding the perfect balance between maturity and immaturity in a woman was something that Cutler put at the forefront of his mind whilst surveying women. He had of course rejected all of the women he had encountered, until his reunion with Anna, for the very reason that they lacked maturity and in turn willingness in the areas where he desired them. Cutler knew that he was manipulating willingness from Anna because of the love she felt for him and he also knew that he should feel guilty for doing such a thing, but in all honesty, Cutler did not care. Anna had proclaimed herself to be his and his alone, so in fact, he was saving her from a lifetime of disappointment with another man whom was not him. It was a twisted logic, but logic nonetheless and Cutler would stick by it. Anna was his and nothing was going to change that.<p>

He shook his thoughts away and held his arms open to the naked woman before him. Anna's emerald coloured eyes glittered at him and her lips curled into the happiest of smiles Cutler had seen adorning her face as she rushed forwards into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist while her arms circled around his neck, pulling him in close and keeping him there.

"I will request that you are drawn a bath from whence we shall continue," Cutler explained. "If you would be so kind as to help me with my clothing?" he suggested, though his tone was more akin to a command than anything else.

Anna followed behind Cutler, her fingers threaded through his as he led them both through the bathroom door and back into his bedroom. She dropped his hand as she ventured towards his large wardrobe and threw back the doors to reveal the exquisitely crafted clothing held within its dark wooden walls. Anna chewed on her bottom lip absentmindedly as she fingered her way through his richly coloured clothing. So lost was she that she failed to hear Cutler advancing upon her until it was too late. His hands clamped down on her hips and his lips were upon her neck. Anna tried her best to ignore the way he squeezed her hips in time with probing strokes of his tongue whilst she selected which outfit Cutler should wear. Anything too simple and the servants would suspect something was off, anything too much and she would be spending more time undressing him than anything else. Her thoughts were completely broken when she felt a very solid part of Cutler's anatomy press against her back.

"I thought you said that it was I whom was insatiable Cutler?" Anna said with a gasp. One hand had moved off Anna's hip and was instead winding its way between her legs from behind to cup her, his other hand moved upwards to clasp onto her left breast.

"It is not my fault that you are such a temptress," he explained.

Anna gasped as Cutler pinched her nipple, rolling the pebbled peak between his fingers. Her back arched towards Cutler's chest and she felt her legs twitch as Cutler other hand began its assault of the lower half of her body. His tongue slid in small circles on her neck eliciting the softest of moans from Anna's plump lips.

Cutler removed his hand from her breast and instead he took a hold of his cock. He rubbed it between Anna's legs, ever vigilant of what he was doing. "Do you feel that?" he whispered in Anna's ear.

Her grip on the doors of the wardrobe tightened and her knuckled turning white. "Yes Cutler, I do."

With the same careful grip on his cock, he rubbed the head against Anna's clit, teasing her slowly. Every inch of his body screamed that he should bury himself within Anna and be done with the torment. She was wet with need for him; that was an undeniable fact. Even more undeniable was the throbbing organ currently rubbing itself against Anna's clit. Cutler knew that Anna would be tight, so deliciously tight that it would threaten to send him over the edge before he even got himself started. It was getting increasingly difficult to deny himself the pleasure of taking Anna's innocence. If not for his friendship and respect for Lord Sullivan, he would have had Anna a hundred times over by now.

Cutler was snapped from his thoughts by Anna's soft moans. He dropped his hold on his cock, allowing flesh to rub against flesh. He did however keep a very tight hold of Anna's hips to remain in control. Cutler bent Anna forwards slightly so that he could better see what he was doing. Slowly his hips pushed forwards, rubbing against Anna's lips before brushing against her clit. As the pace of Anna's moans grew faster, it was obvious she was enjoying this impromptu game. Her hips rolled backwards against him out of instinct. Cutler had to pull away now lest he find himself in a situation he could not rectify.

Cutler pulled himself completely away from Anna, his cock aching with the pain of denial. He may not be able to have her in the traditional sense, but he could have her in other ways. Anna whimpered at the loss of contact, but he would soon change that. He dropped to his knees and turned Anna around. Before she could question him, his tongue was running fast circles against her clit. In a matter of moments Anna was once again moaning and her legs were trembling. With his teeth he nipped softly at her clit, alternating it with soft strokes of his tongue. Anna's lips were parted slightly as moans escaped them in a continuous stream. She was falling apart quickly above him. Her hands gripped tightly into his hair as he sped up the pace of his movements. Anna let out a final moan of pure pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her, the only thing holding her upright were Cutler's strong arms supporting her. He licked his lips as he smirked up at Anna, but she was experiencing far too much pleasure to take any notice. Slowly Cutler let her drop to the floor beside him. Without a word of instruction Anna took his wet fingers into her mouth and licked the digits clean before she pressed her lips against his. Her hand began to drift down his chest until he took hold of it and stopped her.

"That is something we can take care of later my sweet," he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"If you insist," Anna replied. Her cheeks were flushed and her long blonde hair was plastered to her face. Cutler had never seen anything so attractive in his life.

"Before I interrupted you, did you find something to your liking?" he asked. Cutler got to his feet before turning and offering Anna his helping hand.

"I would suggest the blue combination," she said pointing to the left side of his wardrobe.

Cutler looked to her with a raised eyebrow. Anna worried her bottom lip between her teeth, his emotions were always so unpredictable.

"It would appear that great minds think alike my sweet," he replied. "Now run along back to your bedroom and keep yourself warm while I order our breakfast and a bath." He leant forwards and stole a kiss from Anna's unsuspecting lips before shooing her back into her bedroom then began his rather unpleasant task of pulling on his clothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Cutler picked up the chair and carried it from his bedroom into the shared bathroom placing it in front of the bathtub where he could get the best view of anyone sitting in the tub. The bathtub had been filled with warm soapy water as Cutler had requested before dismissing his servants to their respective homes. Anna knocked on the door from her side, following his directions to avoid any unwanted attention. Cutler cast his eyes around the room one final time to make sure that everything was perfect before calling to Anna to enter the room.

She stood before him dressed only in her white shift twisting her fingers nervously and biting her plump red lip between her teeth.

"Hello again my sweet," he said.

Anna giggled, "hello again my Cutler." She crossed the room quickly and wrapped her arms around Cutler's neck, pulling his body hard against hers. She could feel his erect cock press into her as she pressed herself to her lover.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, though it was more and order than a suggestion.

"As you wish," Anna replied ever the obedient participant in Cutler's games. "What do you wish for me to do first?"

Cutler smirked wickedly at Anna, his hands caressed her hips, running in slow circles as he appeared to be deep in thought. "Undress me," he said.

Anna returned Cutler's smirk, her hands dropping from his neck to begin untying his cravat. She could hardly believe that he insisted on dressing to the nines merely to order the servants to make breakfast for them and to draw him a bath, and then leave, now she had so much extra work to do. Anna's fingers delicately undid his cravat, removing it from his neck and placing it on the table Cutler was standing in front of. Next she undid his waistcoat, placing it with equal care onto the table. She looked down and noticed that Cutler's shoes and stockings had been discarded earlier. She also noticed when she looked down that his cock was straining against his trousers, she bit her lip in anticipation, knowing one day soon his cock would be inside of her. Cutler quickly caught on to what she was starring at feeling as surge of pride at how long her eyes remained on the bulge in his trousers. Anna tore her eyes away and resumed unbuttoning Cutler's white shirt, removing it and folding it neatly before returning to Cutler. Now her small pale fingers rested on the top button of his trousers, she slowly ran her fingers up and down the line of buttons before dropping to her knees before Cutler. She placed a kiss beneath his navel, trailing her lips down the thick line of hair which disappeared beneath his trousers.

"Anna," Cutler whispered. "If you do not hurry your bath will go cold."

"I do not mind my dear," she said. "I want to give you your share of the pleasure." She popped one button open, kissing the flesh it exposed.

Cutler moaned above her, his hands curling into her hair. "My sweet one," he said with a moan.

"Yes?" she asked. Anna popped another of his trouser buttons open, leaving only two remaining between her and his cock. Again she kissed his exposed flesh, this time giving an open-mouthed kiss with her tongue brushing against him.

"You are truly brilliant at this form of torture," he moaned.

"I have learnt from the best." She popped the third button open repeating her ritual as she travelled lower. She groped Cutler through his trousers, fondling his erect cock and earning a deep moan from him. Agonizingly slowly Anna undid the final button and pushed his trousers to the floor. Cutler stepped out of his trousers, his cock bouncing in the air as he moved. Anna's fingers wrapped around his cock, holding it in place as she leant forward to greet it in the manner Cutler had taught her. In mere seconds she had taken half of his length into his mouth and Anna began to suck on it. She moved her head back and forth on his cock rapidly, her teeth grazing over it gently at the same time. Cutler's fingers twisted tightly in Anna's long hair as he moaned, his hips bucking forwards so that more of him could be inside of Anna's hot, wet mouth. Anna obeyed his moaning command, widening her mouth further and taking all of Cutler's length down her mouth and throat. His length forced her gag reflexes into action but she remained in firm place. As Cutler released his grip on her hair she took the signal as meaning she could move back. She removed her lips from his cock, extending the tip of her tongue and flicking it back and forth over the head of his cock. Cutler's legs shook as Anna's tongue continued to pleasure him so masterfully. In the pit of his stomach he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Anna stop please my sweet," he said forcefully. "I wish to save my pleasure for later."

"You do not want me to finish you?" she asked. She trailed her tongue slowly over her lips as she starred up at Cutler.

"No my sweet," he replied. His fingers cupped her chin, "thank you Anna."

"You are most welcome," she said with a smile.

Cutler helped Anna back to her feet before tearing her shift from her body so that she was as naked as he. "You should get into the tub now before the water is as cold as ice."

Anna nodded silently, keeping a tight hold of Cutler's hand as she stepped into the tub that he had bathed in the night she had been initiated in pleasure. The water was not as cold as Cutler had guessed it would be as Anna sunk down into the tub. The bubbles had disappeared while Anna had been on her knees, leaving nothing to hide her body from Cutler's attentive gaze.

Cutler passed Anna a bar of soap before sitting down on the chair he had brought into the room specifically for that reason. "Run this over your body," he said.

Anna trailed the soap over her body, across her shoulders, down the valley of her breasts, travelling still lower until it trailed between her legs. Her eyes were trained on Cutler's face, while his eyes were following the bar of soap. Anna smirked, and raised her left leg out of the tub. She sat up, dragging the soap from the tips of her toes slowly up her pale leg. Anna rubbed the soap in circles as she moved it up her leg, ensuring that bubbles were created by her actions. As she reached the top of her leg, before her entrance she began to move the soap back down her leg. Anna watched as Cutler took a deep breath inwards. She began the same teasingly slow process with her right leg. Seemingly satisfied with the job she had done with her legs she trailed the soap back up over her stomach. Next she created a lather on her stomach with the soap, making as many bubbles as possible. Anna dropped the soap, running her hands across her stomach to make more bubbles. She tore her eyes away from Cutler and his cock which stood to perfect attention. Instead she concentrated her attention on the lather she had created. She knew that by now Cutler would be growing increasingly frustrated with her as she had skipped her breasts completely, but his patience would soon be rewarded. She moved her soapy hands up the run slowly over her breasts. She squeezed her breasts, feeling a twinge of pleasure jolt between her legs at her actions. Anna closed her eyes, tilting her head backwards with her lips slightly parted. She pinched her nipples the way Cutler had taught her would bring pleasure and was instantly rewarded, her legs twitching in joy. Anna moaned softly as she continued to squeeze and pinch her nipples.

Cutler's had now held a firm grip on his cock, his own pleasure increasing with every movement Anna made. Ever so slowly he stroked his cock, he did not want to cum this way, but he had never expected Anna to touch herself in such a way. Now that he had seen Anna touch herself once he needed more.

"Touch yourself lower Anna," Cutler said. His voice was a low rasp as he fought to keep control of his body.

Anna's eyes shot open, she had been falling into such bliss that she almost forgot Cutler was there. Her eyes flashed with worry, "I-It is wrong to touch yourself down there," she said.

"Have you ever touched yourself in such a way before?" Cutler asked.

"N-not exactly," she replied. Cutler's ice blue eyes gazed into hers silently requesting further information. Anna took a deep breath before speaking again. "The day that you first touched my bare skin, you left things not quite finished."

"I see," Cutler said with a smirk. "What did you do to alleviate your desire?"

"I used my candlestick holder," Anna blurted out so quickly that Cutler almost missed what she had said.

His eyes widened with understanding, "how did you use it?" Cutler's hand stilled on his cock, knowing that if he continued to stimulate himself things would end much sooner than expected or wanted.

"Around the base there were bumps and grooves, I held the candlestick holder between my legs and rubbed myself against it."

"Now tell me my sweet, did it feel wrong when you did that?"

"No, at least not at the time," she answered honestly.

"May I hazard a guess that the only reason you felt bad afterwards, and the reason that you do not wish to do it now is because you have been told that doing so is bad rather than a more logical reasoning?"

Anna bit her lip, "I suppose that you are correct Cutler.

"I promise that you will enjoy touching yourself my sweet and I will enjoy it as well."

"You won't ever tell anyone?"

"Never in a million years," he said. "I am not in the business of sharing my sweet."

"I know, I just needed to hear you say it," Anna replied. She smiled at Cutler before tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She calmed herself down for long enough to resume the caressing of her breasts. Her hands were slippery as she moved them down her body to her parted legs. Anna pretended that her fingers were Cutler's as she tickled the tips of her fingers up and down the tops of her thighs. Cautiously her fingers dipped between her legs and rubbed up and down her slit. Anna took the very tip of her index fingers and ghosted it over her clit, remembering the movements Cutler had made and mimicking them to perfection. Gradually Anna gained confidence and ran her finger in a circle around her clit, being more forceful with herself and gaining small leg twitches as a reward. She pinched and rolled her fingers over her clit with one hand while the other remained on her breast caressing the hardened peak so softly she shuddered. Cutler did not miss a thing as he watched Anna, from his position he had the perfect view of her breasts as well as what her fingers were doing to her clit.

"Cutler," Anna moaned, still pretending that her fingers were his. Her eyes shot open, she wanted to see him, to see what he was doing. She saw that he was sitting still on his seat, his eyes trained on her body, but his hands were not moving. Anna wanted to watch him stroke himself, once again Cutler had sparked her curiosity for new experiences. "Cutler?" this time Anna called his name as opposed to moaning it, though a hint of a moan was still present.

"Yes my sweet?" he answered.

"I want you to touch yourself," she said plainly. She was not afraid or ashamed to ask him such a thing, she had thrown caution to the wind the minute she had obeyed his request.

"Do you now?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

"Yes," Anna moaned. Her legs twitched as she flicked her fingernail over her clit sending a shockwave a pleasure through her body. The water in the bathtub had began to turn cold, but Anna could not care less. All she wanted was to see Cutler stroke himself until they came at the same time.

"Watch me," he whispered. He wrapped one hand around the base of his thick cock, grunting as the pressure gave him pleasure.

"I would not dream of doing anything else," Anna said with a small giggle of happiness.

Cutler's hand stroked slowly up and down his shaft as Anna's delicate fingers swirled around her clit. They moved slowly in time with one another, Cutler struggling to keep his movements slow. When Anna had taken him into her mouth earlier he had been so close to finishing and whilst he had been watching her bathe, rubbing soap suds across her breasts he had nearly lost all force of will to hold himself back from the edge. Anna seemed to sense his urgency and began to move her fingers faster. She moaned as her fingertips brushed the tip of her exposed clit, finding that was the best place to touch herself she repeated the motion, her legs twitching in ecstatic response. Her hips thrust forwards to meet the movement of her fingertips. Anna's hand dropped from caressing her breast and made its way down to join the other between her legs. She remembered the gentle thrust movements Cutler had made with his fingers inside of her, never deep enough to compromise her innocence, but far enough in to make her squirm with pleasure. Anna placed the tip of her finger to her entrance and allowed her slowly moving hips to thrust forwards. She gasped at the different sensation she was able to create in her own body. Tow month ago she would never had dreamt of doing such things, though two months ago Cutler was not home. Two months ago she did not know whether she would ever see him again. Anna's eyes stayed trained on every move that Cutler made as his fingers coaxed his cock closer to the point of no return.

She speed her actions up to match Cutler's stroking pace and quickly found herself at the brink. Keeping her eyes open and on Cutler, she allowed her mind drifted away, forcing herself to remember the feeling of Cutler's tongue against her body. That thought was the spark that sent her over the edge. The memory of his hot wet tongue flicking rapidly back and forth over her clit began Anna's orgasm. Anna let out a long, loud moan as she came, her legs twitching and her eyes rolling back in her head. Her fingernails dug into her skin sharply as she rode through the intense feeling, her breathing coming in short pants. Slowly she rotated her fingers around her clit, forcing the last of her orgasm to stay with her.

Cutler tensed as he watched Anna's body tremble with pleasure. Her cheeks red with delight and her green eyes moved up from his stilled hand to make contact with his.

"Hold back Cutler," Anna whispered. She rose quickly out of the bathtub, water flowing off her wet body in streams. Cutler cringed in pain as he held his orgasm back, he distracted himself by watching Anna's soap covered breasts bounce with movement. His hands were held firmly at his sides to avoid any contact that would ruin whatever Anna had planned for him. The urge to touch himself was almost overwhelming and becoming more urgent by the second, it seemed to take forever for Anna to make her way over to him. She knelt on the floor between his legs, taking a deep shuddering breath she looked up into his eyes. A gorgeous smile erupted across Anna's face, reminding him of just how innocent she had been when she first entered his bedchambers. Anna was his reward for all the hard years of nothing but work and pain, the things she did to his body a gift he would remember until the day that he died. Such a smile told Cutler that Anna was completely and utterly in deep love with him. Her soft pink tongue slipped from between her lips and ghosted across the tip of his throbbing cock.

"Anna," he moaned tossing his head back and scrunching his eyes closed. Anna's tongue was so soft and wet that such a simple movement threatened to make him cum in a matter of seconds. He fought to hold himself back, he would be ashamed if he came so quickly, he knew that he had more self control than that. No matter the pain it was causing him to hold back from the brink, he would not finish so soon and look a fool. Cutler began to think of things that disgusted him in an attempt to calm down. He thought of Anna's Mother on her knees before him, but the woman's eyes soon turned into Anna's and his attempt was ruined. His eyes shot open as Anna's mouth lowered onto his twitching cock. She placed one hand on his knee and wrapped the other around the base of his cock. She rubbed her thumb over the flesh between the base of his cock and the beginning of his balls, her feather-light touch tickling him in the most tantalizing of ways. His hips bucked forwards as Anna sucked on his cock gently. Her tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock teasingly slowly at first before Anna increased her pace. Much to Cutler's distress Anna then pulled away, her mouth leaving all contact with his straining cock. His hips thrust forwards hoping she would return in that same second, but Anna ignored his silent pleas for satisfaction. Instead she removed her hand from his knee and wrapped them both around his cock. Her thumb caressed the very tip while she placed soft kisses on the underside of his cock, travelling lower to his balls. She flicked her tongue over what she discovered to be the highly sensitive skin above his cock before she lowered her mouth further and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking it gently, not wishing to hurt him. Once she finished with one she turned her attention to the other all the while her hand stroked firmly up and down his cock.

"Come back," Cutler moaned. He hoped that his request was articulate enough for her to understand his meaning, he simply could not form any other coherent words when she worked her magic on him.

Anna's wide green eyes starred up at him from her current position. Slowly she removed her mouth from his body as well as her hands which she clasped tightly behind her back. Her pink tongue came out of her parted lips ran over them, "tell me what you want me to do Cutler," she whispered.

"Suck me," he replied forcefully.

Anna smirked raising slightly so that she was hovering over his straining cock. She blew a stream of cold air over the very tip where her thumb had been caressing what felt like a lifetime ago for Cutler. He did not think that his cock had ever ached so much before in his life, not even during his years of abstinence had he been so tortured by pleasure. Cutler could take no more of her torturous actions, his hands lashed out and grabbed her head. He saw a flash of fear cross Anna's eyes and his previous zealous died down, instead of forcing her back onto his cock as he had intended, her stroked his fingers through her hair while still holding a firm grip on her head. "Please Anna, I cannot take any more of your teasing. I need your lips and I need your tongue on my cock." His eyes bore into hers, Cutler's intense lust becoming very apparent to Anna. Immediately Anna complied with his urgent request. She took the very tip of his cock between her lips and swirled her tongue rapidly over his most sensitive area. Anna paid special attention to the hole at the tip smirking to herself when she felt his grip in her hair tighten, she had him where she wanted him. His hips began thrusting into her mouth, pushing is cock further down her throat. Understanding his wordless request she began to bob her head up and down his shaft in time with his frantic thrusting. She moved one hand from behind her back to gently massage his balls while she moved the other to stroke the base of his shaft where she just could not reach.

Rapidly his thrusting became more urgent and Anna did her best to meet him, nearly gagging as he slipped too far down her throat. His fingers twisted painfully into her hair, pulling her forward to encourage her to meet his thrusts with more enthusiasm.

"I am close Anna," he panted, his breath coming out almost in gasps.

"Then cum for me Cutler," she whispered against his cock. "I want to swallow everything that you give me."

With those words Cutler thrust himself one final time into Anna's mouth. He let out a roaring moan as he spilt himself down the back of Anna's throat. She moved up to the top of his shaft rubbing her tongue back and forth over the confined tip. His body shuddered as he rode out the extreme pleasure of his orgasm, remaining inside of Anna's mouth until he was utterly spent. Cutler removed his softening cock from her mouth with a soft popping sound which caused a giggle to escape Anna's smiling lips.

"Are you satisfied now my Cutler?" she asked.

Cutler trailed his fingers through Anna's long blonde hair he gave her the smile that only Anna had ever seen, and that only Anna would ever see. "Yes my sweet," he replied. His breathing still came in short sharp pants, evidence that Anna had really given him a work out to remember. "That was truly a thorough job you did."

"I tried my best," Anna said with a pride filled smile.

"And your best you did give," Cutler said. He breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction and allowed himself to relax, feeling as if his body were boneless.

"Have I quenched your lust yet?" Anna asked as she surveyed his body feeling even more pride run through her veins as she saw the slightly dazed look of satisfaction on Cutler's face. He was utterly vulnerable before her, his broad shoulders slumped back, his legs still giving involuntary twitches and his wet cock lay still against his leg.

"Never in a million years will I be empty of lust my sweet, for now my body needs to catch up with my mind," he said.

Anna chewed her lower lip nervously, "but I did satisfy you?" she asked.

"You gave me much more than satisfaction my sweet," Cutler replied. "You drained me."

A deep crimson blush covered Anna's cheeks at Cutler's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review so that I know if anyone is still reading this! Thanks to Explodingsushi15 for keeping me going so far.<br>I swear that there is an actual plot to this story ... it's just taking me a while to get to it. **


	19. Chapter 19

By the time that the pair finally extracted themselves from one another and got around to eating their breakfast, the scones were cold and somewhat hard to the touch. Anna did not make even one sound of complaint though; she was far too distracted by thoughts of satisfaction to find anything wrong with how the weekend had started out. Cutler had pulled on his trousers and Anna had redressed in her light shift as they sat at the dining room table. Anna pulled her chair close to Cutler so that she sat immediately at his side, where she never wanted to leave. At this moment, the sky could open and send a downpour of the harshest rain anyone had ever seen, yet Anna's smile would not waver when she was next to Cutler, when she was where she felt she had always belonged.

As the years had passed since she was officially debuted for marriage and she had found herself still without a sufficient man as her suitor, let alone someone she could spend the rest of her like with, Anna had begun to fear that marriage and most importantly, love, would never make its way to her door. Most of the other girls her age had already become wed to the gentlemen whom had courted them at the same parties Anna had frequented. She had laughed sportingly at the jokes the men told and played the part of the proper young woman never dancing with the same man twice. She acted interested as they told her of their plans for the future, none of them holding any more ambition than the other.

At one point Anna was certain that her Mother would make herself ill if she did not stop fretting over seeing Anna married before she became too old and was forced to become a spinster. Lord Sullivan on the other hand held no such worries. If Anna did not know any better, she would have sworn that he was waiting for Cutler Beckett to return as a worthy contender just as Anna was waiting. When she had confided in him that she thought all her potential suitors were all so similar that she found them rather without purpose. Lord Sullivan had agreed with her privately, stating that he saw no potential among them; however he did not mention this to his wife. Lord Sullivan simply told her to be patient and left the argument at that.

In moments of her own fleeting worry Anna wondered if perhaps she had romanticised the idea of Cutler far too much. Absence made the heart grow fonder, but could it also create feelings which would never make sense if the absence were not a factor? However, every time she read one of his letters to her Father, she saw how he asked after her in a manner that hinted that his concern was genuine.

Some nights she still had found herself worrying that by the time Cutler returned she would indeed be a spinster, but none of that mattered now that Cutler had made his return to London. All of her dreams were coming true, as well as possibilities that she had never even dared to dream of. She swore that if her smile grew any larger it would threaten to break her face in two with the sheer size of it.

When Anna was banished outside in the time honoured tradition of 'children should be seen and not heard' she had always sought out Cutler and pried him away from his studies with pouts and impatient sighs. She had looped her small arm through his and dragged him around the garden telling him about anything which came to her childish mind. May times these conversations had taken a more serious turn, something which Anna enjoyed immensely as Cutler did not treat her as a the child that her age suggested she was. He had told her of his dreams to become a Lord with his own private ships which would serve the country he loved. He had wanted a large home that would put others to shame with a hall so large that it could double as a ballroom.  
>Anna had jokingly asked if his plans included marriage and remembered how he paused before answering. As he was already at the age of eighteen, this was something which had been on his mind for quite some time, thought to say that it plagued him would have been incorrect. If he were to marry right at that moment, he would be forced to marry a woman of the same class as him. Such a woman would be rather lacking in many of the areas in which he wanted. He felt that he deserved nothing less than perfect and a woman of his class would certainly be far less than that. As with everything he desired; he would not settle for just any woman to be his wife. Cutler spoke of how he wanted characteristics such as beauty with an equal measure of intelligence to be in the possession of his future wife. He had the sense not to mention the fact that he desired a woman with large breasts, a waistline made slim by a tight corset and soft pale skin. Cutler had scowled as Anna mentioned that he should not marry a woman any taller than he, lest they look like an odd pair, but he knew that her thoughts were correct. Aesthetics were everything and it simply wouldn't do to look inferior to a wife in any way possible.<p>

One would have thought that such a conversation between a grown man and a child would be a strange thing to hear, and in truth, both knew that it was. However, Anna was all that Cutler had, apart from Lord Sullivan of course. His peers were far too concerned with matters he found to be less important. Cutler was driven, he had things all planed out, first he would acquire a title for himself, working tirelessly until he became a Lord. Once reaching such a station he would be in the position to do as he pleased and marry whomever he desired. Never in his daydreams had he thought that the woman he would have chosen would be Lady Sullivan the younger, but he had also never pictured her growing to be such a beauty, or rather, such a willing beauty. At that time, the other men his age were concerned more with immediate goals, such as satisfying the burning in their loins with the nearest barmaid. That is why none of them had made it as far as he had. It was pure and simple to him, denial in the moment meant more pleasure in the long run and Cutler intended to have a very long run with the woman he deemed worthy.

Cutler had faced ridicule when the other men thought he was not listening. They thought that surely something must be wrong with a man who was not interested in the sins of the flesh. How they had joked and called him names behind his back. The mere thought was enough to fill the pit of his stomach with a burning hatred. Now that he had power unlike any of them, he would be sure to repay them in kind.

While Anna may have been too young to understand why Cutler was so driven towards success and the wealth that it brought, or even why such things were so important to him, that did not mean that she ever forgot a word that he said. Upon deciding that Cutler was the only man for her, Anna dove into books so that she could be as intelligent as he desired. Now she sat at the dining room table at his side, the woman that he had chosen.

If Cutler had noticed her daydreams, he said nothing, simply studying the woman beside him. She shook herself from her thoughts and began stealing glances at Cutler. Anna felt like a giggling fool so often described in the romance novels she had acquired via her trusted maid Helen.

Cutler could plainly see that Anna was watching his every move; she hardly made any effort to mask her apparent interest in his half bare form. Each time his eyes caught hers, she would look away with a light red blush covering her cheeks. Finally Cutler could take no more of her silent staring eyes.

"What has you so interested my sweet?" he asked conversationally, as if he were oblivious to what had a hold of her attention.

"N-nothing!" Anna exclaimed far too quickly to be as innocent as her answered suggested.

"You should know that lying to me will get you nowhere," Cutler said. "I can see it on your beautiful face." His long fingers reached out and cupped Anna's chin, forcing her gaze upwards to meet his own.

"I was simply recalling that you mentioned something about making certain memories on this table. I was wondering how you would do it, that is all," Anna admitted. "I know that when you first suggested such a thing that I was reluctant to say the least, but I believe my eyes have been opened to certain questionable activities. After all," she paused as the smirk on her face grew, "I was taught that such things were wrong to do, without any solid reasoning behind the argument."

Cutler returned Anna's smirk before dipping his face closer to hers and stealing her lips in a soft kiss. His fingers moved up to brush through her hair slowly and she leaned into his touch longingly. Anna wanted everything that he had to give and then more, it was just as Cutler has said, she was truly insatiable. She would be indebted to him forever for all that he had taught her in such a short amount of time. Anna turned her lips to kiss the palm of his hand. The soft skin of her lips brushing against his rough and calloused palm. Anna took a hold of his hand, placing her lips now to the middle of his wrist before placing another on his middle and index fingers. The same fingers which had been buried within her. Cutler's ice blue eyes remained trained on Anna, always watching for telltale signs. His mind briefly flickered back to earlier that morning, though their escapade in the bathroom felt like days ago. He raised an eyebrow at her actions but remained silent, waiting to see what she had in mind for her wandering lips. Cutler couldn't help but smirk at the moment when Anna seemed to remember what she was doing. Sometimes she could be so absentminded in his presence, like his touch was an intoxicant, the more she had of it, the more she forgot about anything and everything else. A light red blush crept up over Anna's cheeks as her eyes met with his. As she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, Cutler took the moment to strike.

His arms snaked their way around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. Anna let out a rather un-ladylike noise of surprise but quickly got over the shock and wrapped her arms around Cutler's neck, one hand running slowly through his hair. She scratched her fingernails lightly against his scalp earning a masculine grunt from Cutler. Her touch was feather light as it trailed down the back of his neck and across his shoulder.

"I do not believe that you gave me an answer Cutler." Her lips pressed to his neck, rubbing against his pulse point before her tongue flicked out from her parted lips and grazed the same spot.

Cutler raised an eyebrow at his young lover then raised his hand to cup her chin and force their lips together in a short and chaste kiss. "Why should I tell you, when I could give you something of a demonstration instead," he whispered.

Anna felt her body begin to heat up at the sheer tone of his whispered words. She could not help but hope that maybe this time he would forget his respect for her social standing and take her with the full force of his manhood. Anna knew that he would not do such a thing, his self-control was unparalleled, but still her mind created beautiful fantasies where he finally gave into his urges. "Then why do you not show me now?" she replied, her voice equally hushed, each words brushing their lips together.

"Stand," Cutler commanded.

Anna slid off Cutler's lap and stood to attention, waiting for Cutler's next move. Slowly he rose up in front of her and catching Anna off guard his fingers went straight for the tie which was holding her limited clothing to her body. It slipped from her now name frame and pooled onto the floor. Anna gasped as the cold air touched her body, causing her nipples to harden even before Cutler could get his masterful hands on them. His fingers grasped her hips and pushed her backwards gently until she hit the side of the table; he then lifted her slightly and placed her sitting on the edge of the dining room table. Wordlessly he spread her legs on either side of his body and nestled himself between them, where only he belonged. Anna let out a breathy sigh as his lips made their way to her neck to suck and kiss at the sweet spot which made her melt into his touch. Her moans only became louder as he trailed his lips down her neck and over to her right breast. His warm tongue slipped out of his mouth and swirled around the nipple, sucking and licked at the hardened round bud. When Cutler was satisfied with Anna's vocal reaction, he drew his attention to the other, all the while listening to the moans and sighs escaping from his younger lover's mouth.

Cutler's erection was painfully rubbing against the hard material of his trousers, but it was a friction that he had come to revel in the feeling of. He could feel Anna's hot, wet heat pressing and grinding against his erection. Each time his tongue caressed her breasts her hips would thrust forward in an unconscious response. The sounds issuing forth from Anna told him that she needed release just as much as she did, and he was never one to disappoint his woman.

"Cutler please!" Anna moaned as she thrust her hips forwards, trying to encourage Cutler to touch her or to grind against anything that would give her release.

"Cutler please what my love?" he asked in a mocking tone, how he loved to toy with his little Anna.

"Please touch me down there," she whispered in his ear, "I need you to touch me there now," she pleaded.

"As you wish my love," Cutler finally said. He drew his mouth away from her chest and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "This will be a bit different from what you are used to, but it is the best that I can do without compromising your virtue," he said as his hands slipped slowly down her sides and thighs to part her legs even further. They continued to share open mouthed kisses as Cutler slowly allowed his fingers to make small circles on the insides of her thighs. Anna sighed impatiently and writhed against the movements encouraging Cutler to hurry and reach his destination.

"Tell me Anna, to whom do you belong?" his eyes were trained on hers as he asked the question. He searched for any sign of hesitation or doubt hidden within the green depths, but found none.

"I belong to you Cutler," she replied. "I have always belonged to you."

Her answer was apparently the correct one as Cutler's free hand fisted into her hair and pulled her lips roughly against his. Anna squeaked at the harshness of his grip, but he didn't let go, forcing her to remain in place. He took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue between them. His tongue rubbed and thrust against hers while his fingers finally brushed lightly against her clit. Instantly Anna let out a moan and felt her eyes roll back in her head in pleasure. Between gasps of satisfaction and being held so close to Cutler, Anna fought to catch her breath. Her fingernails dug deeply into the bare skin of his shoulders leaving crescent shaped marks. Cutler's own fingers tantalisingly slowly pressed and rolled her clit before he slipped the tip of a probing finger to circle her entrance.

Their lips broke apart as Anna finally forced herself out of Cutler's tight and highly possessive grip. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she began to calm down slowly. Cutler kissed her cheek softly by way of silent apology before trailing along to her neck and pressing

"I fail to see how this is any different from what I have become used to these past days my love," Anna said in between sharp gasps and soft sighs.

"Patience," Cutler whispered in her ear, "unless of course you want me to stop right now. I would hate to be boring you my sweet."

"No! Please do not stop," she begged, instantly regretting her earlier words.

"I had no intention of doing so," Cutler replied. Contrary to his words his fingers removed themselves from their duty.

Anna let out a disappointed groan of frustration, but the feeling of loss did not last for very long. His fingers were now digging into the flesh of her round buttocks, pulling her closer to his body. Her nipples brushed against his chest hair causing a delightful friction as the two rubbed against one another. Next Cutler began to move his hips forwards and backwards, thrusting his hardness between her parted legs. His erect cock strained against his rough trousers, confined but yet still able to enjoy the feeling of her wet heat. They rubbed and pushed against each other, grinding in a slowly building rhythm, increasing the speed and increasing the pleasure. Cutler knew that he would not be able to reach his own climax this way, he required more stimulation, needed more stimulation in other forms. However, that did not mean that he would deny Anna her climax as well. His left hand wrapped around her waist, pulling Anna closer while his other hand grabbed her leg and hoisted it up higher around his hip, exposing Anna to a different angle of enjoyment as well as keeping her pined in place. Anna's breathing began to quicken and her long fingernails of her left hand dug somewhat painfully into Cutler's back. Anna's lips made their way to his neck, leaving small kisses and nips along the skin while her other hand fisted into his short hair. As Cutler could tell that Anna was quickly approaching her peak he added his index finger to the mix, rolling her clit in small circles to encourage her onwards. He grunted as he could feel Anna's legs tightening around him, his mind immediately picturing what it would be like to have her without any restrictions. Within seconds Anna let out a low moan as the heat in her stomach burst forth and her legs began twitching in uncontrollable pleasure. She was gasping and sighing as Cutler continued to grind against her helping her to ride through her orgasm. The sound of her heavy breathing against his neck was almost enough to drive himself over the edge, but he dug his fingernails into Anna's thigh to bite back his own pleasure. It caused him pain to do so, but he knew that after he provided such a clearly satisfactory service for Anna, she would be more than willing to return the favour.

As her shaking subsided Anna relaxed her grip but remained pressed to Cutler, every inch of their body that was free was touching. He moved his hand from her thigh and instead wrapped it around her waist, caressing the bare skin with his thumb. With his other hand he ran his fingers through her hair gently. Anna's eyes slowly began to close and Cutler could not help but smirk at the knowledge that he was the only man who had ever had the pleasure of hearing her moan and sigh, or to see the way her skin flushed pink after such activities knowing that he had caused these reactions. Her supple body with those large breasts and firm legs, it all belonged to him. She had even admitted so herself. Those plump red lips had only ever kissed his flesh and her hot wet mouth had only ever been wrapped around his cock. The mere thought was enough to make it difficult to concentrate on what Anna was saying.

"So when we are married we will do that same thing in here again?" Anna asked catching the lustful look in Cutler's eyes.

"In a way," he purred in her ear, "but when we are married, we both will be naked. Instead of clothing constantly being in our way, your legs will be wrapped around my –"

"Cutler!" Anna interrupted, blushing bright red and her eyes wide with embarrassment.

"You choose the strangest times to become shy my love, when just a minute ago you were calling my name for the world to hear," he said tracing a finger down the side of her face.

Anna glared playfully at Cutler and nuzzled her face into his neck, "would you prefer if I were quieter?"

"No my sweet," he replied, "there is no reason that you should ever hold yourself back."

Anna placed her hand on the middle of his chest and gently pushed Cutler backwards so that she could jump off the table. Without a word she directed him back into his chair before dropping to her knees in front of him. Anna placed her hands of his knees and lightly trailed them up his thighs, rubbing and massaging as she went. She got as far as unfastening his trousers before she paused to look up at him, searching for any signs that she should not continue.

Cutler's gaze was intense, commanding her to continue without a need for words. Anna was learning incredibly quickly, Cutler didn't even have to request that she fulfil the role that he had planned for her. The outcome of this weekend could not have been any better for his final plans.

She popped open the buttons of his trousers and immediately began to pleasure his length with her tongue. Anna swirled her tongue around his cock, slowly circling the tip and earning groans from Cutler. One of her hands continued to rub and massage at his thighs while the other tucked into his trousers and gently cupped and rolled his balls. Cutler's fingers wove into her long hair and held her close to where he wanted her attention. Anna obeyed and continued to tease her tongue around the tip of his cock. A tightened fist in her hair forced Anna to reconsider her teasing actions. Her mouth sank lower down his length, taking all that she could in, while he tongue rubbed and caressed the underside of his cock. Cutler could quickly feel the arrival of his peak. He bit the inside of his cheek to force it back down, wanting instead to savour the memory of Anna on her knees in his vast dining room. He wished the vision before him would sear itself into his memory accompanied by the intoxicating feeling of Anna's lips and tongue. Cutler wished there was some way to keep this feeling forever, to freeze the moment and never move from it again. He was shaken from his thoughts by the movement of Anna's head, moving up and down rapidly on his cock, quickening in pace as she could tell Cutler was coming close to his own undoing. He let out a grunting moan as Anna trailed her mouth slowly off his cock. She removed her hand from his thigh and instead wrapped it around the base of his length. Anna's mouth descended back the top of Cutler's cock, taking in as much as she could. Her tongue rubbed and massaged against the highly sensitive skin while her hand stimulated where she could not reach. Cutler felt his peak approaching again and this time he did nothing to hold himself back. His breathing became faster and his fingers tightened in Anna's hair, forcing her to remain in place while his orgasm surged through his body. He gasped for air as he felt his entire body tingling and twitching with pleasure. Anna sucked and swallowed as he spilled himself down her throat, continuing her motions until there was nothing left that Cutler could give. His face was flushed and his chest was still heaving when he pulled Anna's lips to meet his. He kissed her again and again, ignoring the taste of his own satisfaction on her lips.

"That was utter perfection," he whispered against her lips as he pulled away. He meant to say that she was utter perfection, but he was reminded by a small nagging doubt that nothing was final yet. There was no sense in letting Anna know just how much of a hold she had over him before everything was settled.

Anna smiled, "you are welcome my future Lord Beckett," she replied. Anna caught the flicker of his eyes that suggested there was something more he had to say, but she left it alone. Cutler would say what he wanted when he wanted too, it would be like pushing a boulder uphill if she tried to force anything out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so incredibly sorry that it has been 9 months and 8 days since I last posted anything.<br>If anyone is still with me - pleasure forgive me! I hope that I haven't lost all of my dear readers!  
>I will do my best to keep my updates more regular from now on.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

True to Cutler's word, the pair had not suffered intrusions of any form throughout the day, which was a pleasant relief for Cutler. Rarely did things run so smoothly when he had to rely upon someone else to do their share of the work. Currently Anna was lying next to him on his large bed, her head on his chest and her hand resting over his slowly beating heart. One of Anna's legs lay between his, hitched up over his waist. Heat radiated from her small body as she slept, her breath inhaling and exhaling over his skin causing it to prickle at the sensation. The length of her hair fanned out behind her and formed a sort of halo. Cutler didn't hold much of a belief in traditional things, he much preferred what could be proven by sight and mindful reflection. However when he remembered the pictures that he had seen of angels, it seemed to him that Anna shared a great many of their features. Contrary to this, the things they shared in private proved her to be anything but an angel. He worried that later when Anna returned home that she would begin to fret over the things they had partaken in. Cutler worried that she would tell someone, or even hint at the things they had done. Everything would come crashing down around him with even the slightest slip of her tongue, silently Cutler reprimanded himself for the thoughts which accompanied the idea of her tongue slipping into places. Now was most definitely not the time to be thinking of such things. Cutler had to find a way to convince Anna that the things they had done were never to be discussed under any circumstances, but that they were in no way immoral or wrong things to have done. She was intelligent and could follow a coherent argument, but she didn't seem to have the same thought processes that he did. Anna had to be convinced that touching herself wasn't wrong whereas he had come to that same conclusion all on his own. Cutler ran his fingers gently down her back as he contemplated how best to ensure her silence for a few minutes before it hit him. It was so obvious that he was surprised he had not thought of it earlier. Clearly Anna loved him, she was utterly devoted to him. If anything were to happen to him, she would be devastated. He would play on her love and her fear in order to ensure her silence. It really wouldn't take much persuasion after all and the fact that she seemed to not get along with the women in her peer group would only make it easier to keep their activities private.

Cutler sighed, he really would have to do something about that particular problem of hers. He had promised Anna that the women who had humiliated her would face retribution at his hands and that was exactly what he would do. He had decided that the young woman who made his sweet Anna cry would have her reputation ruined beyond any hope of repair. He would of course have to pay someone off, but that was of little consequence to him. No one damaged or hurt what belonged to him without facing the consequences. The fact that it was a woman who so wounded Anna did not make any difference to him. He was not an advocate of the 'eye for an eye' doctrine, he much preferred the idea of a life for an eye. That particular method had proven itself to be the best way to ensure that no one ever moved against you again. After he had removed the undesirable elements from Anna's peer group he would encourage her to renter the social circle. They were a necessary evil, he despised making small talk with unimportant people who were convinced that they were otherwise, but those same people did have the potential to be useful. That was the only reason he tolerated them in the first place. While the women Anna would be associating with would not be in possession of any interesting information of their own, they still overheard and speculated about things that they did not fully understand. Anna on the other hand would understand. She would be an important link to influential men who married foolish woman. It was a perfect plan, but it could only be executed with Anna's assistance. That was how he saw their future marriage to be, a perfect partnership which would bring them both benefits in more than just the bedroom.

Slowly he trailed his fingers through the ends of her hair, becoming restless and altogether bored. Although Cutler had been the one to suggest that Anna take a nap in order to recover her strength, he had regretted it as soon as she had drifted off though he dare not wake her already. Normally he would enjoy being left to his thoughts, but at the moment he could not empty his mind of thoughts of Anna and what their future would be like. Carefully he extracted himself from Anna's light grip, moving so slowly that she barely even stirred. Continuing his slow and careful movements, Cutler pulled on a loose fitting white shirt to accompany his trousers. He did not bother to do the buttons up properly before he headed downstairs. Cutler simply could not sleep so whilst Anna was off in her dream world, he might as well get some of his paperwork done.

Lord Blackthrone had created such a catastrophe in such a short time and he knew that the work would continue to pile up once his 'weekend of rest' was complete. He knew that such an excuse would only get him so much reprieve. If Anna's Father were to discover and consequently question him over his absence he would have to come up with some sort of acceptable excuse. However, Cutler suspected that his mentor would have more pressing matters on his mind, such as the recent loss in his family, to be too concerned over what Cutler had done while Anna was staying as his guest. After that the focus would turn to Cutler's lording ceremony and then of course he would ask Lord Sullivan for Anna's hand in marriage. Then there would be marriage and children as was the way of things. Cutler knew that he was late in getting around to starting a family but he preferred quality over any other alternative. Things were falling perfectly into place for the future Lord Beckett and what a glorious future he foresaw it as being. Time was marching on in his favour, but sadly he couldn't take more time to think of this future, the world didn't stop turning just because he wanted it to stop for a while. Silently he slipped down the stairs and made his way to his office. With any luck his sleeping beauty would not waken until sometime later and would not even notice his absence.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up what seemed to be hours later to find herself alone in Cutler's bed, the space beside her cold signalling that Cutler had been gone for a while. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head, feeling her back crack with the movement. Anna let out a low sigh that turned into a huff of impatience half way through. If Cutler had remained next to her then they could have resumed their activities straight away, now instead she was forced to go looking for him. The Beckett manor was large, though not quite the size of her home, which meant that finding Cutler may take some time. Anna dropped back against the pillows, she could always just wait for him to return, but who knew how long that would take. She wanted not a minute of this day to go to waste and if she continued to lay about, she knew that she would lose precious time with Cutler. If she were a betting woman, she would place a large sum of money on the conclusion that she would find Cutler either in his office or in the library and that was precisely where she would begin her search. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on over her shoulders, though she did not waste any time bothering to do it up. She stood in front of the mirror and surveyed herself, frowning and screwing up her face as she took in the dreadful state of her hair and the way she looked without her usual makeup adorning her features. Anna picked up the comb she had previously left in Cutler's room and began to run it through her hair. She winced as she freed parts of her long blonde hair from the knots which had developed over the course of the day. Sometimes she wished she could just cut off the frustrating length of hair, but she knew that doing such a thing was not normal. Women were proud of their long hair, to cut it off would be a disastrous social move on her part. She already had enough trouble in making polite smiles and conversation with the women she knew, Anna didn't need another thing for them to pick at her for. Maybe she would ask Cutler of his opinion, though she suspected that a man of his importance had far more interesting things to think about than the length of her hair. That and the fact that he seemed to enjoy grabbing fistfuls of it whenever he was close to achieving his release.<p>

When Anna was satisfied with her appearance she tiptoed out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs. She pulled her robe closed over her body, allowing a large amount of skin to still be seen, but hiding what she considered to be her vital regions. It wasn't that she feared anyone other than Cutler seeing her, it was the fact that she wasn't entirely comfortable walking around in such a state of undress. She had no idea how or where all of Cutler's confidence came from but she wished that more of it would rub off on her. Anna couldn't help but wonder if Cutler had always been the way that he was, or if he had someone to teach him in the ways that he had been teaching her. Just the mere thought of Cutler being entangled with another woman set her blood aflame, but the thought that she was the only one he had ever shared himself with was preposterous and utterly unrealistic. He was a skilful man that fact was undoubtedly true, Anna thought that she should be grateful to the woman who had taught Cutler all that he knew. However, if she ever met the woman, showing such gratitude would be impossible.

Her nagging thoughts had distracted her so thoroughly that she barely noticed she was at the bottom of the stairs until the cold touch of wooden flooring graced her feet. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, Cutler had obviously made his decision and that was all that could ever possibly matter to her. As she walked further down the hallway she caught sight of herself in a mirror and allowed her vanity to claim her full attention. Pausing for a second Anna adjusted her robe so that it showed more of her breasts and once again checked the state of her hair, smoothing it down before she continued on. Anna padded slowly and carefully down the hallway, feeling to soft carpeting beneath her feet which also helped to muffle the sounds of her movement. The room closest to her was Cutler's office, so that would be her first stop looking for him.

She saw him sitting at his desk, so utterly consumed with what he was doing that he didn't notice her. Anna paused and leant against doorway, studying his every movement. His thick, short, brown hair curled slightly at the ends where it was beginning to get longer. His eyes were downcast, focused on the pile of documents immediately in front of him. The dark circles that had been present under his eyes a few days ago were now much less prominent, though they still remained. Anna suspected that was more a product of stress that he refused to acknowledge than it was a sign of something more sinister. She knew first-hand how full of energy he was so he couldn't possibly be sick. Yet still she worried for him, she hoped that this was a sign that she would be a good wife to him in the future. Cutler's shoulders were broad and at times he seemed to be carrying so much weight upon them, but whenever someone of importance caught his eye he stood up straighter. He was magnificent at putting up a front. None other than she and her Father knew about the horror he suffered at the hands of pirates and none others would ever know. She would take that secret to the grave if that was what he wished for. Cutler was far braver than he gave himself credit for and because of that, Anna admired him all the more. He could have played upon his encounter with the pirates to manipulate her emotions, but he chose not to. Absentmindedly she ran her fingertips along the wooden doorframe as she watched him quickly scan over documents before either signing them or scribbling something down on the paper to be remembered for later. His complete and utter focus was an interesting sight to watch. It was obvious why her Father had chosen him above all others to succeed his position within the company. The greatness which he exuded was something that he was born for.

Slowly Anna turned on her heel and began to back out of the room. Cutler had important things that needed to be done and it would be better not to disturb him. She on the other hand had the key to his library and all of those hidden books to keep herself occupied until Cutler came looking for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies! I am so glad that I didn't lose too many of you during my unexpected bout of major writer's block. Believe me, it hurt me more than it hurt you.<strong>

**So I know this one doesn't have any smutty goodness and the chapter is quite a bit shorter than usual, but there is a reason for that. You see, I seem to be a bit stuck in getting out of this particular part of the story so some things need to be sped up which means leaving out some details. I promise it will be worth it though!**  
><strong>I see this story as being in 3 parts and then moving into DMCAWE making 4 parts. I was wondering if it would be easier to keep it all in this one story or to keep them separate - any suggestions would be more than welcome!**


End file.
